Shokugeki no Soma - FemSoma
by lilylilylily420
Summary: Shokugeki no Soma! FemSoma attended to a prestige private academy before her father placed her in a 'cooking school'. She was aware of her father's past and his fame in the culinary world from a young age. Tragedy/Drama/Family/Romance. Continue to read what happens to FemSoma. Sorry for the grammatical errors. FemSoma x EishiTsukasa OC!
1. Chapter 1 - Totsuki Private Academy

**Chapter 1**

(Canon to Saiba Joichirou comes back after Minegasaki Yaeko incident)

"regular conversation"

"regular… _emphasis on the word…_ conversation

" _thoughts"_

 **flashback**

A beautiful fifteen year old girl, Yukihira Sena, is seen outside of the Yukihira's Diner, wearing a Yukihira's Diner's cooking uniform - black long sleeve shirt with restaurant logo on the back and left chest area of her shirt, black jeans, black tennis shoes with white highlights, and her long silky waist length red hair is tied up in a loose low pony tail. She stares at the diner and sighs in exasperation at the condition Minegaski, the urban life planner left behind. After looking at the 'Yukihira's Diner's' sign covered in white paint she gets a latter and brings it outside. She sets it up by the sign and climbs up the latter, she sprays the sign with cleaner and uses a cloth to wipe the paint off. As she cleans the sign, she sees a silhouette coming towards her; to get a clearer vision, she squints her eyes and it happens to her father, owner of Yukihira's Diner – Yukihira Joichirou.

"Dad! You're home!" The red head brightly greets her father.

"Hello, sweetie. Looks like something happened while I was gone." Joichirou gently smiles at his beautiful girl.

"Not much, I just had a rude customer, that's all. So, how was your business meeting?" Sena asks as she finishes cleaning up the sign. Joichirou grabs an extra towel and helps her finish cleaning the diner.

"Hmm, it was okay." Joichirou replies as he cleans the mess.

Sena cleans the last spot on the sign and climbs down the latter. She looks at her father and gently smiles at him. "Hmm…you sound tired…you should go inside and rest. I've got the rest so it's okay." Sena suggests.

Joichirou eyes soften and smiles gently at his daughter, however, he remains silent for few seconds before he tells her the big news.

"Sweetie…for two or three years I'm going to close the restaurant. Of course I'll have to apologize to the regulars" before his daughter could interrupt him he continues to finish his sentence "A friend of mine suggested we work together, so once I finish getting my stuff together, I'm leaving."

After she hears her father say he's closing down the shop, all she could say was "What?"

Joichirou takes his chance, "It's time for you to leave, sweetie, go and figure out what you have. Here, this is a transfer information. Go study there for three years"

She looks at the paper "Educational Institution Totsuki Teahouse Culinary Academy transfer information" she reads out loud. When she pieces the information together…"Dad! Why did you transfer me to a different school!? I'm already attending a school" Sena freaks out at her father for transferring her to a different school

Sena starts thinking what's wrong with the school she was entering " _I'm already attending one of the top world's best Private Academy, Ouhaku Private Academy. Notorious for its prestigious academic success in every subject. Most research school and donations for any middle school or high school division in Japan. It's also famous for their culinary skill. However, they are notorious for another reason, the Elite Ten of Ouhaku Private Academy; where the top 10 student who excel in every subjects are unified and assists the school's director. If you were to look at the school's hierarchy they are ranked as number two, they have power that not even the employees can defy their orders. They are the second powerhouse, the right hand man for the school's director. Another reason they are famous for is their Factions, small group or organization where students research and compete in competitions in areas their Factions focus on. The Elite Ten are the leaders for every factions including five others who excels in the specific field their faction is known for. Like the Culinary Faction which I happen to have the first seat, while I have the second seat in the Elite Ten. The way we rank in Factions are different compared to the Elite Ten. We chose the best person who excels in that area to be the first seat and so on. I'm one of the top student at Ouhaku Private Academy! Why the hell is he doing this? What is he trying to do? What is he planning?!"_ Her train of thought ends and looks at her father.  
Joichirou looks at his daughter straight in the eye. "I'm transferring you there because you told me your dream was to be a chef and surpass me. You even told me you'll be studying at the diner after middle school- " Joichirou was cut off by his daughter.

"Dad! You know I'll be attending high school right? I meant that I'll be doing both not dropping out of school. Plus, if you'll be gone for two to three years I can stay with my friends or at the dormitory they provide for international studen-" Sena was cut off by her father again.

"I know." Joichirou comments. He knew his daughter was attending one of the best school in the world and he was proud of his daughter's accomplishment.

"Then why did you?" Sena wondered in astonishment. She didn't really know if he was doing this as a prank or if he's being serious. Cuz if this was a prank, he's doing a great job at it.

"Because." Joichirou bluntly comments and continues to look at his daughter's reaction. Inside, Joichirou was enjoying this. He was laughing his ass off. He always loved to play and tease his daughter all the time. "Sena –"

Sena started to get a little red in the face due to rage of her dad kicking around the bush. She knew how her dad loved to torment people for his own sadistic enjoyment. "DAD! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!?"

Inside Joichirou smirks, " _hehehe…one more push_ ". Joichirou starts yawning "Sena, are you done complaining, cuz I want to sleep."

"DAD!"

"…" Joichirou doesn't reply. He decide to say the second missing information for his own amusement "FOR HEAVENS SAKES! WILL YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" Sena yells her father.

Joichirou decides that he played enough with his daughter, "I didn't transfer you completely." he'd admits.

"Wha –" was the only word she managed to get out from the state of shock of the most important information.

"I made you an 'exchange' student so Ouhaku Academy and Totsuki Academy has a better relationship"

"Otou-san, Ouhaku Academy's Culinary Faction may be known to select few, but it's one of the most notorious Culinary Faction, or equivalent to Culinary Academy in the world. If the select few is asked which is better, they all would say Ouhaku's Culinary Faction. Why are you sending me there? You know I can get much better skill at my school than at Totsuki, so why –" Sena asks with a hidden plea to allow her to stay at her school.

"Sena, you know fully well what you're missing. I can tell from eating every dish you have made so far. Totsuki is the very place where you will find 'it', Sena."

"What do you mean? Can't I find 'it' at Ouhaku?

"Ouhaku is known for its educational system, those who graduate from there are accepted to the world's best colleges. Even after you graduate from there, kids can find great jobs, however, it's hard to find 'it' for the very dish you are trying to master, Sena. That's why I applied you to Totsuki Academy. That is the very place where you will find 'it' and master your cooking." Joichirou informs his daughter

"But, dad–" Sena complains at her father's decision, "what about my school work and the elite ten?" Sena attempt to subtlety persuade her father to allow her to stay at her school.

Sadly, Joichirou didn't fall for it and continues with his explanation, "I talked to your director and the elite ten along with your factions' councils, they all agreed you needed this time. Plus, from what your director told me is that you are at least two years ahead of everyone else since you turned in everything early from extra practice to extra credit assignments, you don't have anything to worry about your grades at Ouhaku. You'll just complete them online." Joichirou reassures her about her school work.

Sena complains about her father's decision "Sigh…do I have to do this? I don't want to…why can't I sta-", Joichirou cuts her off.

"Sweetie, do this for me, can you do that?" Joichirou pleads. His eyes looked gentle, yet he had a hint of emotion.

She hung her head and Joichirou looks at her with concern. He asks her to look at her, but doesn't reply to his response.

"Sena... _please_ , look at me." Joichirou pleads again. He hears his daughter sigh, so he gently lifts her chin. She looks up at her father with hint of sadness. Her father envelopes her with a warm hug and gently pats her head while stroking her hair. Joichirou whispers, so only Sena could hear him, "It's going to be alright . . . everything is going be alright" he reassures her

The beautiful silky red-head girl with beauty that even the goddess of beauty would envy, she relaxes in her father's warmth.

She looks up at her father and asks "when do I leave?"

Joichirou chuckles softly with relief that he manage to get to her and responds, "You're going to leave in two weeks."

"Okay" was the only thing Sena could comment. She was still depressed that she had to attend to the different school.

Joichirou looks at his watch, "I have to take over a shift for my friend in four hours, why don't we go by your clothes and other supplies for your new school?" he suggests.

Sena ponders for few seconds "Umm . . . okay, let me get changed." She eventually answers

"Alright, I'll wait here till you get come out." Joichirou replies. He sees Sena going back in to their home upstairs to get changed. He lets out a long sigh.

_scene break_

"Sigh . . . why did I even agree to this? Damn it, this school is so big. Not that I should be complaining or anything, but this is too ridiculous for a cooking school." Sena walks to exam room which happened to be in another building. The administration office staff informed her and showed her the way by giving her a map which she currently holds in her hand. As she gets near the entrance, she was currently standing on the parking lot and sees students crying in agony for failing the entrance test to the school along with not being able to attend the school. She also sees a father crying and begging on his knees to let his son enter the school. He was also willing to pay any amount for his son's entrance.

Sena can't help, but sigh at the pathetic sight. She talks to herself, "Sigh . . . yep I hate this already."

She hears and feels her phone vibrating. She puts her and in her pocket and looks at the caller ID, 'Dad', she answers the phone.

"Hello angel! Did you reach school yet?" Joichirou asks with great enthusiasm.

"Sigh . . . yea I'm here." She replies in exasperation.

"Sigh . . . look I know you don't want to be here but try to have fun and make the best of it okay?" Joichirou asks Sena. Him knowing his daughter tendency with new schools, he couldn't help but worry about her.  
"Yea, I know, dad." She replies back with emphasis on 'dad'.

"Okay, well I just wanted to wish you luck…and Sena…if you can't manage to graduate from here you can kiss your ass goodbye about your silly dream of defeating me with your cooking. Hehehe, After all you lost 500 rounds." Joichirou encourages her while annoying her.

"Shut the hell up! It's 489 losses! Get it right, dad!" Sena corrects her father.

"AHAHAHAHA! So you do remember." Joichirou laughs his ass off.

"I'm going to beat you even if it take decades to beat you at cooking." Sena growls in frustration.

"Okay, okay…Sena?" Joichirou tries to placate her.

"Hmm?" Sena asks with no interest.

"Make sure you wear it okay. And I WILL know if you are or not" Joichirou commands. You can see his eyes bursting in flames.

Sena starts sweating and answers nervously yet controlled manner "I know . . . I'm wearing it, okay? So, don't worry about it."

"Alright." Joichirou calms down and replies.

"Love you, dad." Sena tells her father while smiling with great warmth and gentleness.

"I love you too, Sena. After all you're my little angel. No one is going to get there dirty hands on you." Joichirou comments with great emotion of an over-protective father. When Sena hears his last comment she starts sweating even more.

"Umm…dad? Aren't you being a bit over protective?" Sena asks with concern of her freedom with her love life in future.

"OVER PROTECTIVE! Do you know how dangerous people can be? Especially MEN? Make sure you stay away from them! YOU HEAR ME!" Joichirou yells on the phone.

"Umm…okay…well I better get going. I'll call you back after my entrance exam, kay?" Sena tells her father, ready to hang up and call him back later.

A chuckle is heard "alright, I know you can pass it easily" Joichirou answers back while telling her his has full faith in her.

"Love you, bye" Sena sweetly tells her father

Joichirou replies with fatherly love, "Love you too, sweetie. Call you back later. Good luck."

"Thanks" she replies with gratitude.

She makes it to the campus, but somehow her mood shifted quickly and gets angry at the fact that she's at cooking school instead of being back at Ouhaku Academy. She kicks the bench, but immediately apologizes at the boy for disrupting him. He introduces himself….(canon to the first year assembly, except with FemSoma)

_scene breaks_

Sena is at First year of High school division assembly. She watches Nakiri Erina and Nakiri Senzemon-san Totsuki Academy director introducing the first year classmen. She starts getting ready to make her speech in from of the whole school, as she watches in amusement at the reaction of students when Academy director comes out to the podium and makes a short speech, she ponders on what to say in front of the school. Usually, her personality is quite similar with her father with his wandering habits and ability to get under people's skin if he wanted to, though she's a bit more responsible and not as absent minded; she is known to be very calm, kind to other, and respectful of others no matter who or what they are, just like her father. She starts preparing herself to make her short introduction to the first year classman when the Totsuki director finished his speech.

The announcer calls her to the stage "we'd like to introduce one transfer student who will be joining our ranks today."

Sena starts to walk up to the podium, "I'm sorry to be talking to you from up here –" but the announcer interrupts her and kindly asks her to be quick.

Sena apologizes "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll keep it short and sweet, then. I'll just say couple of sentences."

Sena clears her throat before she starts her short introduction, "My name is Yukihira Sena. To be totally honest with you guys, this academy is just a stepping stone for me. I really wasn't expecting to transfer here, I was kind of expecting to attend to a different high school, but since I'm here, I don't plan on losing to folks who've never actually served customers. Anyway, what I'm getting at here is…basically, now that I'm here, I'm going to take number one spot." Sena smiles "I am looking forward to being with you all for the next three years." She bows ninety degrees at the end of her introduction. Inside, Sena starts laughing that the reaction of the student " _Yep…this will be one interesting year_ ". After Sena finished her introduction, majority of the male population looked at her with stars in their eyes, while all female loathed her for her beauty; some of the both genders loathed her for her speech.

After the assembly, Sena went to her first class, Chef Chapelle-sensei's class. Inside Sena can feel the intense glare coming at her, however, on the out-side she acts like she doesn't even notice them and starts whistling. She sees Tadokoro Megumi writing man on her hand and says "hi". Sena looked confused when the teacher introduced himself. Tadokoro explains who Chef Chapelle is, when the instructor finally introduces himself and starts todays dish, they listen his explanation for their main dish, Boeuf Bourguignon.

(cannon to Star Polar Dormitory)

_Scene Break_

***credits to the producer of Shokugeki no Soma and Special A***


	2. Chapter 2 - Polar Star Dormitory

**Chapter 2 – Polar Star Dormitory**

 **Sorry for the grammatical errors.**

"regular conversation"

" _thoughts"_

As Sena walks up the hill to get to her dormitory she looks around the campus to see different buildings. After 10 mins of walking, Sena gets frustrated and yells "Damn it! What the hell is wrong with this school!?" After 15 mins, she comes to her destination and looks at the building and worries "Seriously?!" She enters the building and hears a stampede and starts freaking out and thinks " _A-an earthquake_?!" She suddenly hears a lady in the intercom yelling and scolding the student's actions and behavior. Sena sweat drops, " _How'd I end up in another freak show_?"

A lady with spiky gray hair combed backwards with a headband stands on the stairway, she introduces herself, "I am the caretaker, Daimido Fumio."

Sena asks herself why she's here "Dad…I'm going to kill you! Why did you send me to a freak show?!"

Sena thoughts were cut off when the warden continues talking, "It's our famous challenge for those who wants to live here! You need to bring those ingredients in order to complete the challenge!"

Sena freaks out and exclaims "But I didn't bring any ingredients! This is new to me!"

Fumio with no concern tells her "Then…you'll have to camp out then"

"YOU GOT TO BE SERIOUS! My father neve-…never mind." Sena shuts up before going any further  
"Hmm…? What about your father?" Fumio asks wanting to know more what she was about to say.

"It's nothing. Anyway isn't there any other way? I'm tired and I need a place to sleep." Sena comments with a whining voice.

"We only have leftover scraps in the dorm kitchen,…" Fumio was cut off when Sena asks a question "Does that mean I can cook with those scraps then?" Sena asks.

Fumio thinks "I don't like know it all brats, but I don't see why not" she replies _"doubt anyone can create a dish good enough to pass the test. There's nothing but scraps"_ Fumio takes her to the dorm kitchen and lets Sena look around the kitchen. As Sena looks around she sees canned food, onion, and egg, Sena assures Fumio "Yes, this is plenty."

"What!?" Fumio exclaims in shock and watches her start cooking.

Sena starts cooking and makes 'Yukihira brand Kitchen Clearing Mackerel Hamburg Set'. Fumio tastes the final product and passes Sena due to her fantastic meal she created. She allows her to live in the dormitory. Fumio hands her a golden bronze key with her room number, 303. Sena takes her key and heads to take a shower/bath.

After entering the bathroom, she strips off her clothes and places them neatly in the basket placed on the shelves. Sena grabs a towel nearby and covers her body. She slides the door and she sees Tadokoro Megumi in the bathtub with a baby duck…

"KYAAAAA!" Tadokoro screams

"Tadokoro-san?" Sena asks

"AH! I'm sorry I screamed at you." Tadokoro realizes who it was and quickly apologizes

"Ahahahaha. It's alright." Sena laughs while rubbing back of her head with her right hand

"No! I'm really sorry." Tadokoro apologizes

"No, really. It's okay. Don't apologize. I'm sorry I barged in without knocking." Sena quickly reassures

"It's okay. Would you like to come in?" Tadokoro invites Sena in.

"Umm, you're taking a bath right now." Sena replies with awkwardness in her tone.

"Yes, I am." Tadokoro answers in a kind way, though as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Isn't that bit weird?" Sena asks in wonderment

"Umm, no. Why should it?" Tadokoro asks

"Well, it's just…taking bath with someone is kind of weird isn't it?" Sena asks.

"Well…no. I don't think so." Tadokoro comments again

"Do everyone do this?" Sena asks with curiosity

"The girls in our dormitory does take bath together once in a while…it's quite enjoyable to talk to each other and enjoy each other's company." Tadokoro replies with a smile

"Umm, sorry I'm not use to taking bath with people. I find it really uncomfortable." Sena tells her.

"Oh, okay" Tadokoro starts tearing up since she thinks it was her that made her uncomfortable and feels really guilty.

Sena notices her change of behavior and quickly assures her "It's not you. I never went to bath houses where people just bathed together. Nor did I bathe with people. I guess you can say I was raised that way."

"Okay" Tadokoro says with relief

"I'll wait till you finish" Sena quickly excuses her help

"Okay" Tadokoro replies with smile

"No Problem…thanks" Sena comments

_scene break_

Sena gives a long sigh "…today was a long day." She looks at the phone on the corner edge of the bathtub and reaches out to get it. She starts looking at all the missed calls and messages left by her friend, but mostly by her father. She sighs " _…that man…he's such a pain my ass sometimes_ ". She starts dialing her father's number and calls him.

"Hello? Sena?! Is that you?" Joichirou asks

"Hey dad…how are you? I got those 148 text messages you left me, along with those 130 voice mails you sent….so, what do you want?" she speaks in an annoyed and tired tone.

A soft chuckle is heard on the other line "I just wanted to see how my little girl is doing that's all."

"Well for short, I find this school annoying…the campus is huge. I mean insanely huge. What kind of culinary school is this?! I would expect something like Ouhaku Private Academy, but a mere Culinary Academy to have this huge campus is crazy. I hate walking around this campus."

"Hahahaha, yea…I had the same problem. But…it's not that bad, right?" Joichirou agrees, but asks her opinion.

"Sigh…yea, it wasn't bad as I expected it to be. But the classes were really easy." Sena replies

"Sena…I want you to hide your true abilities." Joichirou suddenly comments out of the blue.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Sena asks in confused tone

"I presume you know about 'Shokugeki' right?" Joichirou asks

"Yea, we have them at Ouhaku, so what?" Sena answers while nodding.

"The 'Shokugeki' you have at your school is kind of different compared to Totsuki." Joichirou tells her

"Can you elaborate?" Sena asks

"The 'Shokugeki' overall is used to gain something, such as, positions in the elite ten. For example, your school requires the contestant to test in an auditorium with spectators and judges/examiners. To win a position in the elite ten you are required to test in every field subject there is in your school: language, literature, science, math, cooking and etc. However, for the seat in Factions, you are required to challenge in that subject. For example, in Law Faction you are required to challenge in any law related field. On the other hand, at Totsuki Academy whether it be gain for experience or positions, during the challenge you are having a cook off with your opponent. In order to win you need to make a dish better than your opponent and the winner is chosen by the judges. For positions in the Elite Ten, it's the same concept but more steps. By hiding your abilities you will have a trump card, but also you will have an ace in the hole during those 'camps'." Joichirou tells her.

Sena listens to her father on the other side. She rests her on her arms that is rested on the edge of the bathtub. "Sigh…I see...wait? You said camps. What 'camps' are you talking about?" she quickly asks suddenly.

She hears someone yelling her father's name and two other people talking about fasting and being a model for the disciples at the temple. "Dad? Where are you?" Sena asks curiously.  
"Ahhh? I'm at VIP reception hall of Manhattan Royal Hotel. I went to India, Italy, and Spain. I will be in the east coast for a while." Joichirou replies

"Oh! New York! I miss that place. I went to some good concerts and plays." Sena brightly replies

"Yep." Joichirou agrees  
"Anyway…I wanted to ask you about the camps." Sena quickly asks

"Oh! The camps are technically an elimination camp. They pluck out the weak and look for potential chefs." Joichirou asks with a slight amusement in his voice.

"…I see." Sena sighs out.

Chuckle is heard "why don't you tell me how your day went?"

"hahahaha…funny you mentio-" Sena explains what happened today and she occasionally heard her father chuckle and laugh at her crude and blunt action and behavior.

"hahahaha….as expected." Joichirou laughs

"Well, I guess it will be an interesting year." Sena exclaims

"Sure will. Sena…" Joichirou tells her, "Sena, remember that in Totsuki, cooking is everything." Joichirou reminds Sena

"Ya…I kind of figured that out myself" Sena scoffs and replies.

"Sena, remember. To be a great chef, you need to-" Joichirou was cut off by Sena and she replies "I know, dad. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten what it means to be a chef." Reassures her father

A soft chuckle is heard "I know…I love you sweetie."

"Love you too, dad." Sena brightly replies

Joichirou looks out the balcony and up the sky. "Goodnight, angel. I'll call you later."

"Goodnight, dad…though it's daytime there...so hope you have a wonderful day."

"Thanks." Joichirou chuckles

"Bye, dad. I'll call you later."

"Alright, talk to you soon." He replies back Joichirou hangs up and looks out the city. _"I hope you find 'it'. And you better be wearing that!"_

Sena immerses herself in the bathtub and goes up the surface again. She sighs in bliss and relaxes her body against the bathtub. She runs her fingers through her long silky red hair to loosen the knots and she scrubs her smooth natural tanned skin with a soft sponge. _"I should ask dad to send me some bubble bath soap"_ Sena relaxes her body and enjoys her time in the tub.

She gets out the tub and rinses herself in the shower. She grabs the towel and dries herself then wrapping the light pink towel around her body. She gets to the changing room and pulls out her clothes from the basket. She puts on her undergarments, but as she puts on her navy blue shorts _"I should have asked to stop calling me and leaving me with hundreds of text messages and voice mail…Crap! How can I be so STUUPID?!"_ She continues to put on her shorts. And her navy blue tank top with a light grey loose sweater. She puts on her bracelet and locket that her father gave her. Then, She puts on lip balm on her natural pink lips that girls envy; not too thin, nor too plump. She grabs her key and puts her basket back to its place. She goes to her room and puts her clothes she wore in the laundry basket. She starts putting and placing her things around the room. After organizing and decorating her room she lays down on her bed and looks up at the ceiling. As she closes her eyes, she sees the ceiling shaking. A man appears from the ceiling, "Hello, transfer student! C'mon, we're having a welcome party."

Sena freaks out, not at the fact that the man barged in without knocking, but the fact that he suddenly appeared from the ceiling. Sena sighs and goes to Room 205.

They introduce themselves to Sena, they have a celebration, and have a party. Everyone becomes drunk from rice 'juice' and enjoys the party. Once everyone fell asleep, the only members awake were Isshiki Satoshi and Yukihira Sena. Isshiki tells Sena that he will quickly make a dish for her to try. Few minutes later, Isshiki brings a mackerel resembling spring. After, Sena tries his dish Isshiki-senpai introduces himself as the seventh seat of the Elite Ten in Totsuki with intimidating aura.

"Now…I'd like to try your cooking next, Sena-chan. Show me what narrative you'll create on your plate."

Sena stares at him with a hint of surprise, nervousness, and awe. However, inside Sena's head, she is not at least intimidated at all _. "Hmm…so he's one of the elite ten, seventh seat. Hehehe, at least he doesn't have Erina's arrogant attitude…hmm…I guess I should accept and see where this goes…I'm interested. Okay, I'll play your little game of yours, Isshiki Satoshi."_

"Hang on to your seat!" Sena exclaims.

Sena heads to the kitchen to make a dish from the Yukihira's Diner. Sena speaks softly to herself "So, senpai. It seems you're playing safe with that dish. (chuckles) _Alrighty then, it seems for this game to be fair…I'll just play safe as well…then maybe, I'll show you my true specialty. Daddy was right, I'll keep my skills to have an ace in the hole…(chuckles) now, let the game begin."_ Sena starts cooking with Spanish mackerel. Few moments later, she brings in four servings to the room. She introduced them her dish "This is Yukihira's secret menu item number 20, revised. Usually it's used with salmon, but I revised with Spanish mackerel. It's tea over a mackerel rice ball! I made enough for everyone, so you can all dig in."

Yoshino Yuki, Sakaka Ryoko, Ibusaki Shun, and Isshiki Satoshi grabs their chopsticks and starts digging in.

 **Ryoko** : "What'd you pour over the rice?"

"It's salted kelp tea. Its mild saltiness and depth of flavor are a perfect way to wrap up the feast."

 **Yuki:** "Aw, how can my appetite say no when served something like this?"

 **Shun** : "Yeah…"

Isshiki thinks in head _"But this is all too pedestrian…it practically screams that it's a dish served in an diner for the masses. But perhaps…"_

 **Yuki** : "All right, then! Diggin in!"

Shun and Ryoko thanks for the food to Sena.

 **Yuki** : "The mackerel is really juicy and the skin's brittle texture is superb! The umami just gushes out with every bite."

 **Ryoko:** "You can't get this mouthfeel from just grilling the fish. How did she –"

 **Isshiki:** "Poêlé. This mackerel has been cooked using the poêlé method."

Inside her head, Sena smiles at Isshiki-senpai and she just plays along when Yuki and Ryoko looks surprised.

 **Yuki** : "po"

 **Ryoko:** "ê"

 **Sena:** "lé" ?!

 **Yuki** : "Wait, why are you acting all surprised?!"

 **Sena** : "Huh? I was just surprised that's all. I was just wondering what this poêlé thing is."

 **Ishiki** : "Poêlé is a cooking method in French cuisine, a type of sauté. It's a method where you pour olive oil and the like over the ingredients from above in order to ensure even browning. Tell me, Soma-kun. How did you come to know a French cooking method?"

Inside Sena's head, _"well, it seems he knows his stuff…"_

 **Sena:** replies, "Uh…I just learned this from my dad. He said it's the best way to make the fish crispy. You can eat it all crunchy with rice, or enjoy a slightly different texture altogether by softening it a little in a salted kelp tea.

 **Isshiki:** "Your father learned how to cook French cuisine?"

Inside Sena's head she chuckles and thinks " _you have no idea_ ". Sena just simply replies "Oh, I'm not really sure. I think he went around cooking in a lot of different countries.

 **Isshiki:** "I see." _I never thoughts he'd make rice ball ingredients using a French technique. Her cooking isn't bound by culinary traditions or genres. How liberated! The poêlé method is suited for ingredients with thick skin. Salmon and Spanish mackerel are a perfect fit. Sena-chan determined its potential in an instant and rearranged the menu. The radiant rice is like pristine white snow…through which the Spanish mackerel burst, as though it symbolizes the vitality of spring itself. She has expressed the very moment spring begins in this dish_.

After everyone finished their dish they said thank you for their delicious meal. Ryoko and Yuki woke others up and nonchalantly left Marui's room. As Isshiki puts a blanket over Marui, he tells Sena that if she needs any help, she's welcome to ask him anything.

 **Sena:** curiously asks "How do I become an Elite Ten?" _This should be interesting._

 **Isshiki:** explains in a vague manner, but sadly tells her they'll have to do it later.

The next morning, Sena declares she wants a Shokugeki with Isshiki-senpai. However, he apologizes for being vague and tells her in a detailed manner about the Shokugeki matches with the Elite Ten members.

Sena thinks " _Hmm, this school's Shokugeki is quite similar to the Shokugeki we have at school for Factions…interesting_."

Sena and Tadokora leaves their dormitory to head for their classes, on the way out Sena says "man and here I wanted to challenge Erina, too."

Tadokoro looks nervous and pessimistic and tells "th-there's no way for you to win, Sena-chan"

Sena chuckles "of course I can"

"B-but Sena-chan, Nakiri-san is known as God Tongue and she's the tenth seat of the Elite ten. Th-there's no way for you to win."

Sena softly chuckles "Well, you never know until you try." Inside she thinks " _Nakiri Erina, tenth seat of Totsuki Elite Ten. She's also known to have the 'finest' palate known to mankind! A.K.A. The God Tongue. (Chuckles) However, that may be true…there is also one person who is known to a magnificent palate that makes her palate like child's play. That person is known as 'Ma Magnifique Mystère'. No one knows her identity nor do many people know her. Only the select few of the world class chefs and food critics knows her identity and existence. (Chuckles) I wonder how Erina would react if 'La Magnifique Mystère' says her food wasn't enjoyable. Hehehehehe, well…only time will tell."_

Sena and Tadokoro continues walking, while Shun and Isshiki has a conversation about Isshiki's dish.

"You were playing it way too safe with that dish. You didn't make your specialty."

Isshiki glances at Shun and tells him "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shun just walks away and goes back inside the dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3 - Don RS Shokugeki

**Chapter 3 – Don RS Shokugeki**

"regular conversation"

"regular… _emphasis on the word…_ conversation

" _thoughts"_

 **flashback**

After Tadokoro and Sena read the advertisement for The Don of Don Research Society, they both head to the Don RS. Once they have reached to their location, they only find one depressed man and a messy room with research and recipe books laying around on the floor. Suddenly, the man tells them they should just leave, since Don RS is no more.

"Why?" Sena asks with curiosity.

The man starts by introducing himself as Konishi Kan'ichi, a 2nd year high school who is the leader of The Don of Don RS. He explains to them that Nakiri Erina likes to spread her influence by taking over or getting rid of anything that happens to be a waste of space – a thorn on her side. He also explains that one of Nakiri's lackeys challenge for the Shokugeki to get rid of Don RS. Once the members of Don RS found out who they were up against every member left in fear, but most of all the possibility of getting expelled from Totsuki.

When Sena was about to ask Konishi something, a girl wearing her school uniform with a knife holder on her thigh, excluding her blue jacket; brings in construction workers who happens to nonchalantly walk through the classroom and even stepping on books. They inform her that to remodel the room should take about two weeks.

"Oi! Nikumi, who gave you the right to just walk in here!" Konishi asks with annoyance.

"Don't call me Nikumi!" The girl yells back at Konishi.

"Umm…who is she?" Sena asks as if she's out of place.

"H-her name is Mito Ikumi. She's a first year student in the high school division. She is also known as a meat master because she never receives anything under an A when it comes to meat dishes or subject. Also, she only uses high grade meat. She also happens to be one of Nakiri's lackey." Tadokoro explains with nervousness to Sena who just happens to blankly stare at her trying to process all the information.

When Sena sees Ikumi cut of a chunk of Konishi's hair, but also hear her bad mouthing that second rate chef who makes plebeian cooking should not belong to Totsuki, Sena frowns with disappointment and slight anger.

"Konishi-senpai, let me deal with this Shokugeki." Sena coolly asks and declares with confidence while looking right at Ikumi's eyes.

"Ehhhhhh, aren't you that transfer student? I'm fine with that…actually I've been meaning to talk to you. I take your challenge, but…if you lose you have to Totsuki." Ikumi smirks and stares at Sena confidently as if she won the match.

However, "Fine, if I win….hmmm…you have to join Don RS." Sena tells her with calm confident voice. "Alright, that's a deal" Ikumi smirks. She then claps her hand "Alright that's enough, we will continue this later" at the construction works and leaves with them. But before she left they decided to use meat as the main point of Don for the Shokugeki.

"Umm, S-sena-chan…do you have any plans?" Tadokoro nervously asks her when Ikumi and the construction workers left. Even Konishi looks worried and little nervous about the fact that she facing the Meat Master who happens to be one of Nakiri's lackey, as well.

"Nope, but I'll think of one" Sena replies as if there's no problem.

" _We're doomed_ " Tadokoro nervously speaks as she holds both sides of her head with her hand freaking out.

_scene break_

After the declaration of Shokugeki, Tadokoro and Sena tried many recipes the Don RS created for Konishi to taste to see if it is good to beat Ikumi's dish. After spending the entire day of creating and making dishes for Konishi to try they came up with Chaliapin Steak Don, Sena is enjoying a hot bath relaxing her aching muscles with her hair wrapped in a towel. She sighs in bliss as if she's in heaven, breathing in and out calming her nerves. She reaches for her phone which is placed on the corner of the bathtub and check her phone for any missed calls or messages. As usual she sees her father's phone calls: 149 missed phone calls, 137 voice mail which only lasts 3 to 5 seconds each, and 78 text messages.

"I have no idea how he has time to call me this much when he's busy" Sena sighs is exasperation.

She check the time " _8pm…if I'm right it should be about 6 o'clock in the morning in New York_." She dials her father's number and waits.

"Hello?" A husky, tired voice woken up from slumber is heard

"Hello? Dad is that you?" Sena asks in a hint of worried tone

"Oh?! Sena, it's you!" Her father enthusiastically replies back.

"Yea…sorry, did I wake you up?"

"(soft chuckle) No, its fine sweetie." Her father gently tells her in a soothing voice.

"Okay…" She replies back in a blank tone.

"Are you okay?" Joichirou asks with a concerned tone. Worrying if anything bad happened to her at school.

"Yea…I'm just tired. (Chuckles) I'm having my first Shokugeki soon that's all." She tells her father with a hint of life in her voice.

"Hmmm…so, care to explain what happened? I have a feeling that you were the one to challenge first." He speaks in curiosity

Sena starts explaining to her father of what happened and how she felt angry that Nakiri and her lackey thought 'second rate chefs' with their 'B class dishes' doesn't belong at Totsuki, also it's a waste of space. Joichirou continues to listen to his daughter rant about her day and occurrences that happened at school. He looked slightly displeased when he heard about Nakiri and her lackey trying to get rid of Don RS because they thought they were 'second class', therefore, they should exterminate the research society. Sena tells him that she won't show her true skill, but show her ability to make people be addicted to her dish. She tells him the dish that she's planning on to make for the Shokugeki which Joichirou, also thought it was a good idea as well. She also inform him that Nakiri's lackey only uses high grade meat; therefore, she will not be concentrating the dish as a whole, but meat.

"Hmmm…I see." Joichirou sighs with a mixture of relief and worry.

"Yea…" Sena replies with relief of weight being lifted from her shoulder from all the stress she had.

"It seems you had some interesting day today." Joichirou chuckles

"Hey dad?" Sena asks

"What is it?" Joichirou replies

Sena sighs "When can I go back to Ouhaku? I just can't seem to find 'it'…I think it's better for me to be –"

Joichirou cuts her off "Sena…(sighs) I know you don't want to be there, but it's not that bad. I know that you don't like changes, but angel…Totsuki is one place where you can truly find 'it' and find that missing piece."

Sena rests her head on her arms on the edge of the bathtub. "I know…it's jus –"

"I know sweetie…I know. After all, I am your father." Joichirou chuckles. He sits on a chair and leans back with his arm draped around the back of the chair. He looks out the window and sees the sunrise. "(Sigh) Sena…give it time…plus I'm pretty sure you'll find 'it' soon" Joichirou reassuring Sena.

"Kay…"Sena replies with a mixture of sadness and disappointment

"Do you want me to send you anything? Souvenirs, clothes, socks, or more money to your account?" Joichirou asks with a hint of paranoia of not getting everything Sena needed before sending her off to her new school.

"Hmm…can you buy me some bubble bath, the usual a light hint of lavender chamomile scent." Sena ask with a hopeful tone.

"(chuckles) Alright, I'll send it to you under Yukihira's Diner's name." Joichirou informs her.

"Kay! Thanks, Dad!" in a cheery light tone.

"Hahahahaha…anything for my little angel" Joichirou replies in a cheery tone.

"Hahahaha…thanks, dad" She tells him in a gentle tone

Joichirou chuckles "it's no problem". As Joichirou stares out the window once more, he remembers something. He freaks out and starts yelling "SENA! Did you wear it? ARE YOU WEARING IT?!"

Sena sweat drops "Umm… _yeah_ I'm wearing it. Don't worry okay. No guys asked me out yet." Sena lies to her father.

"YOU'RE NOT LYING TO ME RIGHT?! AND DID YOU SAY YES TO ANY BOYS! YOU'RE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP ARE YOU?!" Joichirou starts freaking out and yelling on the other side. He has both his hand on his head/hair, looking like he's about to pull his hair out. Being an over protective father, his eyes flares up at the thought of her in another man's arms.

Sena has a flashback…

 **A boy from a second year in the high school division, jumps in front of Sena. A dark blue hair with brown hazelnut eyes with handsome chiseled facial figure with well-developed muscle puts his hands on her shoulder to stop her. Sena looks up to see who stopped her and met his eyes. She raised her left eyebrow and asked "Umm…can I help you?"**

 **"Wi-will y-you go out with me?" He asks her in a cheesy way. His blush deepened that makes a red tomato jealous.**

 **He still has his hands placed on her slender shoulder.**

 **"Umm…you look very nice, but I'm sorry, I'm not interested to be in a relationship right now. I hope you understand. Please excuse me, I have to go to class – bells about to ring" Sena tells her reply with gentle and sympathetic tone. She hurries to class.**

 **"** ** _If dad was here, he'd kill him and he'd probably lock me up to prevent another guy from asking me out_** **" Sena thinks in horror.**

" _Yeaahhh_ …I'm not lying to you dad. I'm wearing it and no guy asked me out" Sena sweat drops at her answer "…so everything is fine" Sena sweat drops and she calmly reassures her father hoping he wouldn't catch on to her lie.

Joichirou sighs in mixture of relief and glee "Well, then! You should get your order by early next week. I'll send it on express mail before I head to work.

Sena sighs in relief that her father didn't question her reply. She cheerfully answers back "Okay! Thanks, Dad!"

Joichirou chuckles "It's no problem." He smiles on the other side. "Goodnight, sweetie." He softly says.

"Good morning to you…and have a good night...haahaha kind of feels weird saying have a good night" Sena softly giggles. "I love you, daddy." She gently tells him.

Joichirou eyes soften and smiles "I love you, too. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Love you, bye." Sena tells him in a gentle tone.

"Love you, sweetie. Bye." Jochirou replies in a gentle tone and hangs up. He looks down on his phone's wall paper of him and Sena along with mysterious woman; Joichirou smiles at the photo reminiscing of the day the photo was taken. " _I love you too_ " as he touches the woman on the photo. He then locks his phone and puts it back into his pocket. He looks at the clock on his nightstands and see's that it's 7 in the morning. He leaves the hotel and goes out to buy Sena her bubble bath along with other things.

Sena is looks at her phone and sees that she's been in bath for nearly an hour. She gets out and dries herself and changes into her clothes. She cleans up the mess in the bathroom and heads to her room. She unlocks her room then locks the door once she enters her room. She goes to her bed and lays down while pulling her comforter to cover herself. Suddenly, she sits back up and grabs her phone that was next to her. She quickly dials a number.

"Hello? Sena, you there?" A deep smooth voice is heard.

"Kei? Is that you?" Sena asks.

"Yeah…so how's Totsuki? I heard that the campus is huge, considering it's only a culinary school." He asks

Sena sighs at Kei's usual behavior. She remembers all the time she has seen him, only doing work and always by himself. "Yea…it's not that bad, but I hate it." Sena bluntly tells Kei.

Kei on the other hand chuckles and turns around in his office chair and looks out the window to view the moon with his messily styled light brown hair and gentle eyes while wearing the standard uniform of Elite Ten (S.A. uniform, but without the logo). He is also known as Takishima Kei, heir to the Takishima Company.

Sena sighs as well "Do you know anything about Mito family, Mito Ikumi? All I've heard was they have some company that sells meat around Japan." She asks with a curious tone.

"Yea, the Mito family has founded an empire on selling and distributing meat across Japan. Mito Ikumi is the heiress and successor of their empire. Her father was known to be tough, so he probably raised her tough as well by telling her to let go of any weakness and become strong. It's usually his way of thinking of the quality of any successor in any business. Why do you ask?" Kei asks with curiosity.

"I have my first Shokugeki at Totsuki. Just wanted to know whom I'm up against, that's all" Sena nonchalantly replies back.

"Shokugeki, huh….I remember you having many Shokugeki at Ouhaku. You won every single challenge." Kei replies back while having his eyes closed and having flashbacks of her matches, always coming out as the top winner.

Sena chuckles "I didn't win _every_ single match, you know." Speaks in mixture of deceit and fact in her tone.

Kei chuckles "Well, if that's all I have to get working." He sighs as he looks at all the work he has to do.

"No, that's all. Tell others that I'll call them soon. Goodnight." Sena replies in gentle and caring tone.

"No Problem. Goodnight." Kei hangs up and smirks. " _Still the same as always, gentle and caring on the outside, but inside your cunning as a fox. Hiding behind that smile of yours….(chuckles softly) but…your our best friend in the Elite Ten, more like sister you can trust and go to when you're in need. You've been there for us all the time and never asked in return, nor have you taken more care for yourself…a selfless person. Hope you forgive us for sending you off to Totsuki, but you need it the most_." Kei sighs and looks at the Elite Ten class picture on his desk. He continues to finish his work before heading home.

"Well, that was an interesting information." Sena smirks. She lays her phone next to her pillow on the right and falls asleep for the coming challenge.

_scene break_

It's the day of the Shokugeki match, Tadokoro is shaking from the uproars and cheers from the crowds she hears in the waiting room.

"Are you really going to okay?" Konishi asks with concern

"Yeah I have everything I need, thanks." Sena give a confident tone.

"Aren't you nervous? You're going to cook in front of so many people? Just by thinking what would happen if it was me -" Tadokoro asks Sena nervously.

"Not at all, I mean, compared to standing in front of the costumers while carrying on your shop's name, this isn't scary at all." Sena replies while smiling with confidence and reassurance. She heads out to the stage wearing her Yukihira's Diner long sleeve shirt with black jeans and black tennis shoe with white highlights and her hair tied in low loose ponytail, Tadokoro and Konishi tags behind her. As they walk out they hear booing from the audiences.

"This booing…you transferred just a few days ago, right? What did you do to get hated this much?" Konishi asks nervously.

"Well…not much." Sena replies, while Tadokoro looks like she's about cry doesn't bother to retort her statement because of her nervousness.

Just before the match started, Nakiri Erina comes to the exclusive watching area for Totsuki employee members and the Elite Ten. Everyone stares at her in shock, but went back to normal when the announcer starts the match. Sena wears her white apron and goes to her kitchen.

"Transfer Student! I'll show you an ingredient you'll never be able to handle in your life, this is the ultimate meat, A rank A5 beef." Ikumi arrogantly states to Sena.

While Sena blankly stares at Ikumi she starts to butcher the beef for her Roast Beef Don. On the other hand, Sena starts preparing for Don by dicing onions; after, she brings out a plastic bag and pulls out a package that says "Short Loin Steak with a discount change from 20% to 50%" everyone just stares in shock and starts yelling while throwing objects to the stage "DON'T SCREW WITH UUS!"

Ikumi gets over the shock and pulls out her Roast beef and starts slicing the beef. Once, she was done, "You sure became quiet, where did the power from three days ago go?" Ikumi arrogantly comments while Sena on the other just cooks, Ikumi comments "…Keh, at least try to answer back, you're such a shame". Then suddenly, Sena replies back "There's no need for me to talk…because my Don will eventually start talking eloquently. Its common knowledge the skills of chefs that talk too much in the kitchen can't be trusted, you know?" As Sena comments while putting her index finger and says "shhh-"

On the other hand, "Wha-" is the only thing that Ikumi can say due to slight embarrassment. She just freezes with a hint of blush on her cheeks. As Sena continues to sautéing the onions its aroma spread and Ikumi can only divulge in its aroma with pleasure. Ikumi heads back to her kitchen and finishes her dish while Sena does the same. The announcer declares the time is almost over and start arranging their dish.

"Time's up!" the announcer comments.

Ikumi first brings up her dish, Beef Roti Don", to the three judges: Japanese restaurant President Kuraki Shigeno, Japanese Black critic Bitou Yoshiki, and TV program 'First-Class Gluttons' Producer Okamoto Katsunori. They all enjoy the food with much pleasure and delight due to the meat's tenderness. After they finish eating the announcer asks Sena the title of her don.

"Let's see…I'll call it Yukihira Style 'Chaliapin Steak Don', maybe." Sena calmly answers her question.

The judges face seemed bored and not interested, commenting how cheap meat can match up to the rank A5 beef they were just served. However, when Sena presented her dish and opened the lid of the bowl, it's aroma pleased the judges and comments "we-well it looks better than expected…". They take the first bite, then just start digging in.

"My hands won't stop!" the food critic starts commenting. And all three of them finishes their don and demands for seconds.

Ikumi looks surprised at the fact her dish wasn't finished and half of garlic rice was left.

"You're thinking what happened to the rice, right? From the moment I heard from Konishi-san that you were using cured Japanese beef I knew that if you made the rice with a strong flavor to counter the beef's deliciousness, they would naturally fight each other. Your dish looks like a don, but it isn't a don…! The Don RS chief said this too, 'to the end, don are completed in one bowl'" Sena smirks while commenting. Ikumi grits her teeth with frustration.

"Even if you grumble sophisms, there's no way you can win against my high grade me-" Ikumi yells back with anger.

"If you can't accept it, then do you want to listen to them too? The words that my don says…it's done!" Sena hands her don to Ikumi. She takes the don and after taking her first bite she can't stop moving her hands. While eating she gets flashbacks of her childhood on how her father always told her not to be weak and how he needs no weak successor, but a strong one. She finishes the don and loses her control. The judges makes their vote and Sena wins by 3-0. The audiences are surprised by the score and they cheer for Sena. Tadokoro and Konishi raises both of the hands and screams with relief and complementing on her win.

_scene break_

As Sena walks back to her dormitory after the Shokugeki challenge with Miro Ikumi, she starts having flashbacks of her time at Ouhaku Academy.

 _(Flashback)_

 **A fourteen year old beautiful girl with long loose silky red hair that reached just above her hip is wearing Ouhaku Private Academy, Elite Ten's uniform. She is walking down the hall way from the director's office. A young boy with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing regular student's uniform glares coldly at Sena. She felt someone glaring at her and looks down the hall way to see who it was, there stood a boy who she remembered from the Culinary Faction's entrance test and the Shokugeki with Kei Takishima for is first seat in the Elite Ten. He was known to hold grudges against people who defeats him in any shape or form. He's name was Kazumi Mokushibi, youngest child – son of Mokushibi family. Out of all his siblings and family he was the only rude one in the family. He starts walking up to her, more like stomping his way to her. Sena sighs and asks "Mokushibi-san, how may I help you. I couldn't help, but noticing you glaring daggers at me."  
His glare gets colder, but Sena just ignores and just yawns. "I'm sorry for yawning, but as you can see I am quite tired from dealing with school and council meetings. If you don't have anything to say to me, then please excuse me-" Sena apologizes, but she was cut off by Mokushibi.**

 **"Shut. Up." He says in a commanding voice. Sena eyes narrow and stares at him with curiosity slightly draws out a cold aura around her. "You rejected my cooking! You said it was not good enough to enjoy….but you also said my skill was great. You think you're almighty and great just because you're second seat in the elite ten, but you think you can do whatever you want…you think you can reject people's cooking abilities just because you're first seat in the Culinary FACTION.! Yo-" His red angered face and rage was cut off when Sena decided to cut in.**

 **"You're point?...Right now, you're being a baby who is having a tantrum because you couldn't get what you wanted" Sena tells him with a straight face and in a tone where she scolds and lectures someone as if they are stupid. "When I 'rejected' your dish, did you even remember what I told you? Or did you not even bother to listen because you were in your rage?" Sena finishes telling him all while raising her left eyebrow and looking at him nonchalantly. When Mokushibi didn't reply, Sena continues.**

 **"I'll take that as a 'no'." Sena continues, but Mokushibi cuts her "Who do YOU THINK YOU ARE LECTURING ME AS IF I'M A CHILD!"**

 **Sena acts like she didn't hear him and continues "the only reason why I rejected your cooking was because it was 'cold' and I didn't like it. What I mean by 'cold' isn't the temperature of the dish, you created a soup and since that was the topic I gave as the entrance exam for student, however, just because the soup was hot does not mean it's not 'cold'. You used excellent skill, yes that may be true, but there was nothing that I felt no heart in your dish. You made this dish as if you were a robot with no emotion. You had no consideration for those who was eating your dish, you were only consumed with greed it felt no heart, but coldness in your dish. Hence, this was the exact reason why your dish was not approved and failed the entrance exam. Also, I never said I 'rejected' your cooking. I just said it was no enough to enjoy and to try again next time once you find 'it' within yourself to cook a better dish and learn from your experience. You on the other hand, forgot about the most vital point of the exercise of being a chef, to cook for people to enjoy your food. I believe that once you find it, you will become a world class chef, however, that can never happen unless you face your flaws yourself. This was the reason why I failed you during the entrance exam. I thought you will learn from your failures and gain new level of cooking within your dish." Sena finishes her explanation.**

 **Mokushibi looks at her with surprise. His eyes widened at her explanation. He fell to his knees and with his hand on the floor along with his head down crying. Sena eyes soften and holds our her hand for him to reach. He looks up at looks at her in the eye. He sees her eyes soften even more and smiles gently at him and reaching her hand out farther for him to grab. He looks at her hand and grab her hand and gets up.**

 **He wipes his tears and says "Thank You" with great gratitude.**

 **Sena smiles "your welcome" and as she walks to her next destination, she comments, "I can't wait till I try your 'new' dish next time…and maybe the day you get into the Culinary Faction council." She continues to walk. Mokushibi eyes widen at the comment and stares as she disappears in the hallway. He smiles "** ** _I won't disappoint you. Thank you. Now, I can start cooking my own dish,"_** **he walks away as a whole new person.**

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Sena sighs _"I can only hope that Ikumi-san can learn from her loss and go beyond her limitations, only then will she ever succeed as a world class chef."_ Her thoughts are stopped when she reached the star polar dormitory.

_scene break_

The next day…

Ikumi arrived at the Don of Don Research Society, however, she was not pleased when she found Konishi in the room. She asked where Yukihira was.

"Oh! She not a member of the Don RS, she said she only helped out because this RS was too good to be destroyed. I was surprised as well. Oh well, it's just going to be us for now till new members join." Konishi smiles as he told her the information. On the other hand, Ikumi was not happy when he told her this piece of information, " _What! The only reason I came was because of Yukihira! Damn it_ -" her thoughts were cut off when Konishi called her name "Nikumi!-" he was cut off "Don't call me NIKUMI!" She yells back with a blush.

***credits to the producer of Shokugeki no Soma and Special A***


	4. Chapter 4 - F & R Training Lodging

**Chapter 4 – Friendship and Rapport Training Lodging**

"regular conversation"

"regular… _emphasis on the word…_ conversation

" _thoughts"_

 **flashback**

(Canon to Shinomiya Kojirou failing Tadokoro and Doujima telling Tadokoro she's the lead cook except the bath scene)

"Shokugeki Start!" Doujima Gin yells.

Tadokoro on the other hand looks pure white while Sena just worries about her. Sena states her concern, however, Doujima states "in Totsuki you must prove your worth with your own skills. Whether Tadokoro should stay or not in Totsuki…is something she has to show herself." He then turns to Tadokoro "you're the head chef in this kitchen".

Shinomiya turns to Doujima with his ingredients and says "I've already decided the dish I will cook, may I begin preparing it?" Doujima approves and he starts his dish. However, before he starts he turns to Sena, "I feel for you, Yukihira!" Shinomiya arrogantly states.

Just to play along Sena replies "why is that?"

"You're feeling desperate, right? Because your expulsion depends on the skill of that dunce." He smirks as he comments and heads to his kitchen.

When Shinomiya coldly comments this, Hinako starts to irritate him by commenting how rude he is, other judges starts commenting his personality, Mizuhara and Donato. Shinomiya just tells them to shut up. As he starts to prepare, Tadokoro looks at Shinomiya and starts to compare herself with him; she starts to tear up and tremble. Sena look at her and observes her behavior.

 _"Hmm, she's comparing herself with Shinomiya-senpai. It's completely obvious that she can't win against him, his skill is on another level…and it seems like her mind is going blank judging from her trembling hands…"_ As Sena thinks in her head, Doujima looks at Tadokoro. When he looks at Sena he looks at her with skepticism of her skill during the observation in the kitchen when Sena was preparing the Terrine for Shinomiya to taste, _"during that elimination, that girl, Sena looked as if she was holding back her skill, she looked as if she was going a lot slower than she could finish making that Terrine. She a lot more skill than she looks…(sighs) Sadly, I won't be able to see her true skills. I can tell that she's observing her with close eye on Tadokoro…I wonder what she's going to do about Tadokoro's nervousness, she looks like she's about to breakdown."_ While Doujima was in his train of thoughts, Sena continues to look at Tadokoro until she notices her heavy breathing.

Sena rushes to Tadokoro, "Tadokoro! Tadokoro! Try putting your hands together, your hands!" As Sena tells her to put her hands together, she complies even due to her nervousness and self-doubt and puts her hand together.

"(SLAP)…ouch…" Tadokoro comments after Sena slaps her hands.

Other spectators widens their eyes at Sena's actions.

"Hahahaha, its only fault is you can't do it alone. It's a trick I once learned at home that eases the tension" Sena comments.

Tadokoro looks at her hand and sees her hands stopped trembling.

Sena continues with her previous comment "I once had to serve customers and got nervous due to its large numbers, so my dad being all…well him…he did the same method for me…you see when I was a kid…(flashback to when Sena was little)

 **At the Yukihira's Diner "Two new customers! Sena, serve them hand towels and appetizers! Hurry up and clear Table 3! Table 4 needs the bill!" Joichirou orders.**

 **"That's too much all at once…" Sena talks to herself "Appetizers…right? Appetizers…uh…and…huh?...What am I supposed to do? It's all jumbled up in my head. I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore." Sena starts freaking out. When Joichirou saw this he quickly slaps Sena's both hands. "OW!" She starts tearing up and shakes her red hand.**

 **"Listen, Sena-chan. If you find yourself in a panic in the kitchen, analyze the situation.**

 **Visualize each task you have to do, and take things from there." Joichirou advises Sena to do in future.**

Sena finishes telling what happened that day, everyone stares at Sena in shock and wonders who her father is.

"Well, for now, calm down, and then think carefully what we're making." Sena reassures her.

"Bu…but…chef Shinomiya is going to make a genuine French dish that was polished there, you know…? If I can't make a dish that can win against that, Sena-chan will be expelled -" Tadokoro comments and starts being pessimistic about herself.

"My dad said this, 'cooking is putting all you have on top of a dish'. For now just forget about things like what the opponent will make." Sena advises her again.

However, Tadokoro starts to doubt herself more, "bu-but…a dish made by someone like me…" Sena cuts her off. "The onigiri you made at the dorm were really delicious. Don't think about unnecessary things. Just make a dish that suits you! Make your own dish, Tadokoro. You have the quality that I think not even Shinomiya-senpai possess and forgotten of being a good cook." Sena smiles "Just make your own dish!" When she finished her last sentence, Tadokoro starts getting flashback of cooking with her mother.

Tadokoro starts to think of her dish, Sena sits on the opposite side of Shinomiya.

"Whoa! I'm surprised, you haven't even started preparing the food? It seems your chef is quite a dunce-" Sena cuts Shinomiya's comment and retorts "can you leave the insults against Tadokoro…after you eat her food?" she asks.

"Sena-chan! –" Tadokoro starts explaining her dish she wants to make and Sena approves it and they begin the preparation.

"Alright, let's do this! Chef Tadokoro!" Sena excitedly comments

Tadokoro confidently replies "yes!" while heading to their kitchen to prep.

On the spectators' side, Doujima smirks when they finally decide, but continues to look at Sena wanting to observe some of her skills.

As they start prepping their ingredients, Tadokoro forgot to prep the meat before the tomato; however, Sena prepped the meat for Tadokoro right when she needed them. The spectators' eyes widened when their dynamics changed.

"What is that?" Mizuhara comments at the sudden change.

"Let's see…Yukihira Sena…hmm! That's unusual, to think she transferred in high school!" Sekimori comments with surprise when he read her student information.

"She's constantly predicting what she'll do and supporting her while no slowing her own work." Donato comments as he observes the two girls.

Sekimori adds that "moreover, she never does anything unnecessary, she's being extremely careful of not getting in the way of Tadokoro Megumi."

They both continue to read her profile, "her home is a Special-Of-The-Day-Shop…it seems she trained there…" Donato comments. However, Sekimori retorts, "No, but…those movements aren't that of someone that just helped with the family business. No matter how you look at her, she's already surpassed the level of a student by far…!"

Shinomiya stares at Sena and observes her skill. Then Doujima informs the cooks that time is almost up and to add the finishing touches and serve to the judges.

When Shinomiya brought his dish, Chou Farci, to the judges, Hinako comments it unexpected since he makes fancy dishes. The judges tastes his food and eats his dish with pleasure. You can see them transforming into 'Magical Cabbage'. After eating his dish, each judges' comments it was delicious, however, Doujima adds this dish was unexpected and expected to eat one of Shino's specialties. He comments on Shinomiya's arrogance. His thought was broken when Tadokoro brought her dish to the judges. As the judges seem surprise at the dish she brought, Rainbow Terrine, they dig in and takes a bit.

They all say "it's delicious." And each judges comments positively on her dish. Each judges, excluding Mizuhara comments on nickname for Tadokoro. After tasting her food, they made the vote, however, they lost until Doujima gave Tadokoro a coin. The other judges seemed surprised, including Shinomiya. When he questioned Doujima's action, Doujima replies "you really don't understand?...Shinomiya aren't you stagnating?" stating the obvious. Shinomiya's eyes widen as he continues, "you actually noticed, right? That now that you have the medal you don't know what you should strive for. Because you didn't want to let us know that your cooking is on a standstill right?"

"Shut Up!" Shinomiya yells back as if he had enough.

Doujima tells him to try her food and Shinomiya rejects at first, but complies with his request. He rudely comment about the temperature with his first bite, however, Doujima tells him to try once more. He takes his second bite and starts having flashback of his childhood with his loving mother. Tadokoro's dish pierces his heart and give them a coin. Then Hinako give her a coin as well making it a tie, meaning Tadokoro stays. As Shinomiya comments "Dunces have their own way of doing things…right" and leaves the secluded area, but before leaving he give a quick glance at Sena " _Yukihira Sena, Huh?"_ and smirks.

Doujima comments to Tadokoro "that spirit that's like a warm welcome to people who eat your food it's 'hospitality' that is what is in your cooking! While you're here at totsuki, please continue to seriously polish that powerful weapon you have…these three coins are an investment into your future." He kindly advises and complements on her cooking. Tadokoro gets moved and falls to the ground. She covers face with her hands and starts crying.

_scene break_

Sekimori and Doujima walks down the hallway while having a conversation about the unofficial Shokugeki until they got to the topic with Sena.

"So, I presume you were observing her as well, Sekimori" Doujima states as if it's the obvious.

"Yes, I even read her profile…but…her skill is about any student. It also seems like she's toning it down…by a lot." Sekimori comments on his observation.

"Yes, I have noticed that as well. I also noticed this when she was making terrine for Shinomiya." Doujima comments

"It's quite weird how she would keep such skill hidden…I wonder what her true ability is."

"Only one thing I can come up with, she's keeping her skills hidden as her trump card." Doujima states. " _She also reminds me of someone…Yukihira, I heard that name from somewhere_ ". Sekimori takes his leave and Doujima reaches to a room and looks out the window and he sees none other than Sena, who is waving goodbye at Tadokoro. He watches her coming back in and hears her foot step right in front of room's door. She was out in the hallway and she took out her phone and looking at the messages. Due to his curiosity, he silently goes to the door which happens to be half way open, he goes to closer to the wall to the side the door hangs open. He sees her back turned against.

He hears Sena complaining about her father leaving too much messages and being over protective.

"(Sigh)…sometimes he's too much." Sena starts slouching "ugh...I'm too lazy to read all these…I'll just delete them."

Sena starts dialing her father's number and calls him.

"Hello? Dad?" Sena asks

"Sena! I haven't heard from you for days! What the hell happened! Why didn't you call me!-" Sena puts the phone on speaker and puts the phone arm's length by stretching out her arm; this way she can ignore his complaints and reply once he stops, meaning when he gets her attention.

Doujima hears her father complaining and could help but chuckle. Of course he chuckled on the inside. Suddenly, he stops " _that voice, I know that voice anywhere…Joichirou!"_ With the revelation, Doujima eager to verify his assumptions.

"You know, dad. You can be a pain in the ass sometime you know that." Sena complains.

Joichirou chuckles, "I heard from Takishima that you won the Shokugeki with Mito Ikumi, it that right?" he asks.

"Huh? How does he know? I never told him that." Sena replies with a surprised tone and curiosity to how he found out.

"(Chuckles) Well you know him…he has his way of knowing." Joichirou answers knowingly.

Sena giggles "I guess. By the way I was about to inform you that I had an unofficial Shokugeki with the former first seat, 79th generation, he was interesting. But…the guy that you told me about…Doujima Gin was it?...he was also interesting…from what you showed me and told me with the pictures and all…he's different, he acts all high and almighty…though he's probably act-" Sena stops when her father was laughing his ass off. "Dad? You okay? Why are you laughing?" Sena asks.

"Ahhahahaha! Sorry, I'm trying to picture him…hahaahaahaha…" Joichirou laughs uncontrollably. Sena just sighs and gives him some time to get over it. Doujima on the other hand looks pissed and curls up his fists, his eyes flames up with anger and looks like he's about to teach Joichirou a lesson.

"Aaaaahhhh…so how did he look? Did he look like he's enjoying his life? I really don't know why he chose to stay at Totsuki? He could be just like me and wander around the world, and since he's the board of directors he should have more freedom and just wander in and out when he feels like it..." Sena just sweatdrops at her father's comment "umm, dad?" Her father just ignores her comment and continues "man…he really needs to relax…sometimes he can be so stingy with all his discipline and stuff, you know!?" Sena just sighs at her father's absent mindedness and asks him "why don't you just come and visit him? Or at least give him a call? Didn't you say he was godfather or something? (Sighs) Dad? Does he even know I'm his goddaughter? Or did you forget to inform him about my existence?" Sena deadpans

"Hmm…visit huh? Well, I was on my way to visit you and spend the night at Polar Star Dormitory, so…No! Aahahahahahah!" Joichirou responds and laughs. He forgot to answer her last question.

"(Sighs) Dad I'm pretty sure you have time to visit him at least. Plus, I doubt he wouldn't mind coming there himself." Sena suggest innocently.

"Ahahahhaahahaha, you kidding?! I haven't contacted him in years! If I show up now without notification he'd probably nag on me! So…No!" Joichirou laughs while commenting.

Sena gets startled and notices she forgot to check her surrounding, she was to engrossed in the conversation, before she could say or do anything she felt an angry rage of aura behind her. Ironically, it was none other than Doujima Gin. He looked pissed, so much that he could kill someone, especially her father and his dear friend. He snatches her phone and starts yelling at Joichirou for his stupidity. On the other line, Joichirou knows he's toast, but he just acts like it doesn't matter, since he's going to visit his little angel.

"So…Joichirou? Where are you?" Doujima asks

"Hmm….here and there…but I'm heading to Japan soon to see my daughter, of course!" Joichirou replies as if it was obvious. "How about you, Gin? Why are you there? Don't you have some meeting with some businesses to do elsewhere?" Joichirou asks with curiosity.

"No, I'm part of the Friendship and Rapport Training Lodging this year. So, I'm going to be in japan for a while; also, there's the autumn election that I'm doing as well." Doujima replies back.

Sena just watches the scene unfold, she sighs and sweat drops at her father's antics. She can't help but facepalm herself at the comment her father makes next.

"You're working too, huh? So we just happened to be meeting the same destination huh, what a coincidence." Joichirou nonchalantly comments. Sena falls on her face due to her father's idiocy. While Doujima looks pissed and his tick mark just keeps getting bigger and bigger by every comment that Joichirou had made. His fuse blows up and starts yelling.

"DON'T YOU 'WHAT A COINCIDENCE' ME! HOW MANY YEARS HAS IT BEEN SINCE YOU LAST CONTACTED ME!? HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH!? I'VE BEEN BESIDE MYSELF, THINKING THAT YOU MIGHT JUST DIE A DOG'S DEATH SOMETIME!" Doujima screams at Joichirou. Doijima sighs, "I'm right next to Yukihira Sena; so…she's your daughter huh?" Doujima asks

"Oh...yep. (Chuckles) She sure is. She's my little girl, alright." Joichirou confirms.

"But…what I don't get is how can you forget about informing me that you made me her 'godfather'." Doujima asks with annoyance and slight anger at the fact he wasn't inform.

"Hahahahaha, well I did forget, but by the time I remembered few years gone by…so I told myself I'd tell you later,ahhhahahahaha" Jochirou laughs, while Doujma and Sena just sighs at his antics.

"Anyway, I'll see you at the Polar Star Dormitory…It really…has been a while...Joichirou" Doujima comments with reminiscent feeling.

"…..yeah." Joichirou comments back with the same feeling.

"Anyway! We must celebrate our reunion when I get there. Let's go drinking." Joichirou declares with excitement.

"No…there are minors at the PSD" Doujima comments back at his friend's negligence.

"Oh, that'll be fine, Fumio-san will take care of them!" Joichirou retorts nonchalantly as if that will solve everything.

"There's no way I can do that, you fool! Beside, your daughter is there remember!" Doujima comments back.

Sena just sighs at their antics and interrupts "ahem (coughs a few time to get their attention)...I sorry to intrude on your conversation, but I need to get to my room…it's getting late." Sena sweat drops.

"Oh! Sorry, sweetie! We were just caught up in our conversation. Anyway, I'll see when you reach to Totsuki from Friendship and Rapport Training Lodging." Joichirou comments

Sena sweat drops more "umm…dad, you're talking to Doujima-senpai on my phone…and I kind of need it."

Doujima sweat drops "hhahahaha, sorry about that…I'll walk you there, since it's getting dark. Plus, I can talk to your father on the way." He smiles

"Umm…yea…but I'd prefer if you didn't talk on the phone with the speaker on. I'd prefer if my lineage was kept a secret…so can you talk on the phone? Not on the speaker." Sena plead while sweat dropping even more at their antics.

"Of course sweetie! Anything for you. By the way you are wearing that right? _RIGHT?!"_ Joichirou asks with emphasis on the last statement. While Sena starts getting nervous.

"Ahahahahaha, of course I am! What else would I be wearing!?" She replies back brightly while controlling her nervousness.

"Oh good! Well then…good night angel…sleep well. I'll see you soon!" Joichirou hangs up before she could reply. Doujima and Sena sweat drops at his antics, until Doujima registers everything

"That selfish bastard! He did that on purpose!" Doujima fumes with anger

"Well…he is him after all…hahaha" Sena trying to lighten the mood.

Doujima sighs "well, come on. It's getting late. I did promise to walk you there after all….plus, I'd like to get to know more about my goddaughter." Doujima eyes soften and smiles gently. Sena smiles back and they both walk back to her hotel, all while talking about her life as well as her godfather's.

Somewhere else…Joichirou has his phone in his hands and puts it back to his pocket. He smiles and continues to walk to his next destination.

(cannon to after 'Autumn election' announcement)

_scene break_

***credits to the producer of Shokugeki no Soma and Special A***


	5. Chapter 5 - Joichiro & Sena's past

**Chapter 5 – Joichirou and Revelation to Sena's Past**

"regular conversation"

"regular… _emphasis on the word…_ conversation

" _thoughts"_

 **Flashback**

After the Autumn Election has been announce, Fumio is seen to be cleaning the dormitory with a vacuum cleaner while humming for the special celebration for the Polar Star Dormitory, since every member has been elected. "The Golden Age is making its comeback-! We must celebrate in advance tonight!" she enthusiastically says, however, she hears someone knocking on the door and goes to see who it was. She sighs and exclaims "…If you're coming back, the least you can do is call ahead! You have as little common sense as ever!" at the end she smirks at the man standing on her doorstep. He comments "you haven't changed either, Fumio-san…and well I was in the vicinity, you see. I'm back", he smiles. The man with long dark hair with black t-shirt and pants with wedding band and watch on in left wrist, on his right wrist he is wearing his hair tie while holding his bag over his shoulder; it was none other than Yukihira Joichirou, aka Saiba Joichirou.

Sena couldn't help but shiver down her spine " _I should wear 'it' I have a feeling today dad's going to pop by._ " She grabs her neckless and unlatches the hook and takes out the thing her father to wear "I'm going to kill my dad for this…he's ridiculous…who in the right mind made him think I'm going to lose my virginity even before 16" Sena sighs at her father's antics and protectiveness. " _ugh! I'm going to KILL HIM IF THAT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I can't believe he's making me wear a fucking PURITY RING! How the hell is that pose to keep me from being a virgin? For heavens sakes I probably would have sex with some random guy to prove my dad wrong! It's not like I'm going to have sex any time soon! Ugh…at least it doesn't say 'purity' on here…god that would be so fucking embarrassing, I'd rather die! This isn't even practiced in Japan!...I wish the lighting struck me right now."_ Sena thinks in her head while putting the sterling silver with .10 carat sparkling diamonds sweeping across with a .25 carat sparkling and beautiful heart shaped diamond as its centerpiece, on her left ring finger. Inside the ring is engraved in cursive "My Precious Daughter". Overall, the ring looks absolutely breathtaking. She sighs with annoyance and fatigue, and heads to the dormitory.

With great enthusiasm and dress in his naked apron outfit "Welcome back, everyone!" Isshiki exclaims with a bright tone. "Fumio-san says…that today we'll have an anticipatory celebration! Now, go to the dining hall!" He orders the PSD members. On their way to the kitchen, Sena remembers her break, the karaage challenge, she made Eizan loose one of his clients; she asks Isshiki what kind of person he is, even though she'd ask Takishima or other members at the Ouhaku Elite ten or Faction Councils later for further info Isshiki explains to her that he's a yankee, as they head to the kitchen he further explains about Eizan. Once, they reach to the kitchen, she sees her father cooking.

Inside Sena's minds is different reactions, but most of all a huge relief "Thank, god I wore the ring, he'd kill me if he knew" her thought were cut when her father called her

"Oh! Sena! You're back? Help out a bit." Joichirou requests

Sena naturally replies "yeah sure."

Joichirou makes another request "Prepare this for me. I've already taken out the dashi."

Sena replies back "Ok!" happily, but then she realized that she's been acting like she was at home "Wait, I just started helping without thinking, like at the Yukihira, But…!What the heck are you doing here! You didn't even call me!" Sena yell at her father's antics.

Fumio was taken back at Sena's comment "What? You know him?", but Tadokoro jumps in and asks "w-who is he?" with mixture of curiosity and nervousness.

"An old boy of Totsuki academy and Polar Star Dorm…Must be because of the generation gap…to think you wouldn't know Saiba Joichirou, the 2nd seat of the elite ten." Fumio sighs at the current members for not knowing the man standing in front of them. Yuki and Tadokoro was shocks at the information.

Nonchalantly, Joichirou comments "Ah, the rice should be done soon, Sena." And reminds Sena.

She gets frustrated at her father "Shud-dup! Just explain this, why are you here without notifying me, DAD!" she yells. The current members of PSD was shocked at this revelation. They all yelled out "They're father and child!?"

Sena is out on the dining area shaken which others were quite shocked to see her like this. They thought she was shocked what Fumio said, however, in the inside, Sena was shaken "I'll really need…some more energy to prepare what's gonna happen…if he does find out from others that I wasn't wearing it…I'm toast." She starts shrinking in despair.

Inside the kitchen, Isshiki is talking to Joichirou "'Saiba Joichirou'" Isshiki comments.

Joichirou turns around and sees Isshiki, "Hmm…you know about me?" he asks.

Isshiki replies "Yes…I have seen your name in previous years' documents…the 'wandering chef' who used his skills in many different famous restaurants around the world! It was a name so famous it was plastered across every cooking magazine at the time. However, he suddenly disappeared from the business' front lines. For those who know of him, he's a legend…I'm Isshiki Satoshi, the current 7th seat of the Elite Ten. It's an honor to meet you Chef Saiba." Isshiki replies with respect and honor.

Joichirou casually replies "Yeah…I currently go by the last name of Yukihira, so just call me Joichirou." Not fazed by Isshiki's dressing habits one bit. Yuki and Ryoko gets shocked and comments it's expected from a former 2nd seat in the Elite Ten. Then Yuki asks Sena "You really didn't know anything about this!?" Sena just smile and be really vague a replies "we sometimes received calls from people talking in foreign languages and there was a time when a lot of pictures surfaced of him with foreign people…" deciding not to reveal she knew. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sena replies while heading to the door. When she opened the door, it was none other than Doujima Gin, former 1st seat himself. She looked around him to see if anyone came with him.

"No one came with me, so don't worry about revealing your lineage." Doujima reassures her with a smile. She looks at him and smiles back. She welcomes him in and locks the door. She leads him to the dining area and introduces Doujima to the PSD members.

Everyone turns around when Sena comments "Hey guys! Look who joined the party!" enthusiastically comments.

Everyone stares in shock excluding Fumio, Joichirou, and Sena while Isshiki was slightly taken back, others stuttered "D-Doujima Gi-Gin…wh-what is he do-" was cut off when Joichirou jumped in.

"Oi, Gin! It's been a while!" Joichirou greets him.

Fumio just chuckles "Welcome back, Gin. Join the party." She warmly welcomes him in.

"Thank you, Fumio-san." Doujima thanks her, then when he was about to scold Joichirou for not keeping in contact, Joichirou comment "Hey! Help me out in the kitchen since you're here. It's been awhile since we cooked together."

Gin sighs "I never volun-" he was cut off by Joichirou as he was being dragged by him to the kitchen.

"Kids! Gin volunteered to cook!" Joichirou comments.

"N..No. W…way!" everyone exclaims, excluding Fumio and Sena whom were staring at duo.

 **Yuki:** "I…I can't b...believe we are going to eat food made by not only the second, but also the first seat as well!" cries in shock.

 **Isshiki** : "Ye..yeah." gaps.

"Sena! Come help out in the kitchen!" Joichirou comments without looking at her and continues to drag Gin to the kitchen.

Sena sighs and heads to the kitchen. Everyone gets curious and follows her, wanting to see the legendary duo cook.

As they observe the duo, they were awed at their movements. The level and skill were beyond anyone's level.

"Here!...I'm done!" Sena hands him prepped ingredients. Everyone turns to look at her and can't help but drop her jaws. The grace and skill in the kitchen looked like a dance, a ballet, enchanting the viewers with her cooking.

 **Yuki** : "I've never seen her cooking like this!" cries out.

 **Ryoko** : "Y…yeah…" replies in shock.

 **Yuki** : "The mackerel dish she created for Isshiki-senpai…d…do you think…"

 **Shun** : "All this time…even at the training camp…she wasn't trying at all. And I doubt she even put any effort the dish she made for Isshiki-senpai, either." Finished her sentence with slight shock and continues to look at her movement.

 **Megumi:** "Her cooking…it's like…it's enchanting me…I can't look away; it just draws me closer to her dance." Awed by her skill.

Marui: "It looks like she's putting or prepping one ingredient, but actually she's prepping a different ingredient…It's like a magician playing his trick on his audience…amazing" he stares in shock.

 **Shoji and Daigo** : "We've all seen her cooking before…but never like this."

Isshiki and Fumio doesn't comment as they were both just as shocked, maybe bigger they both can't help but wonder " _Just how far does her skill go…incredible_!"

 **Joichirou:** Joichirou hears their comments and knows their knowing question. "I'm guessing she never showed her true skill…?" he asks, even though he knows their answer.

Everyone shakes their head. Joichirou chuckles and looks at Sena – she's unaware of her surrounding as she's solely focused in her cooking. He smiles, but distracted by Gin.

Gin: "I saw her assisting Tadokoro in her unofficial Shokugeki match…I could tell she was hiding her skill, but never knew it was to this level…however, what really wonders me is…Is this her true skill or is she showing a little more of the skill that she possesses…?" he asks. Tadokoro eyes widen and wonders the same thing.

 **Joichirou:** He smirks. "Yeah…she's still hiding her ability, though she's not showing much either…It's not my place to tell, but I can tell you this…(he looks at Sena) She stepped into the kitchen before she was three and helped me cook."

Everyone looks at Sena in shock. They all think _"Im…im…impossible. She's too young.._." They were interrupted by Sena "I'm finished…do you need anything else." She comments as she wipes her hand on her apron.

Joichirou turns around, "No! That's all I needed...Thanks! You can go rest now, we should be done in few minutes." With cheery tone. Sena nods in reply and goes to the dining hall. Everyone looks at her go to the dining area and follows.

Everyone takes a sit around her and stares at her in shock.

Yuki breaks the awkward atmosphere, "Se..sena, were you…all this time not trying at all?" with nervousness and curiosity.

 **Sena** : "Hmmmm…I wouldn't say, not trying…I never bothered to show much than I needed, that's all." Replies with boredom and she lays her head down on the table.

 **Ryoko:** "But, what about the dish you made for Isshiki-senpai…from what we just saw, it'd look like you weren't serious at all" she exclaims while Isshiki looks at Sena.

 **Sena:** "(sigh)…I didn't bother to show much with the dish because Isshiki didn't show much either. It was simple dish, so in return I made a simple dish for him…well you guys, I guess." Replies back.

As Isshiki was about to comment, he was interrupted by Gin and Joichirou as they both exclaim "Now, then! The food will keep on coming, so let's have a toast!"

Others were nervous, as Yuki thinks " _Dishes made by a former Elite Ten member…_ " while Tadokoro has a similar thought " _To think Sena-chan's father was such an amazing person and Gin, the former first seat made the dish…I'm getting nervous_ ", however, their thoughts were cut when Joichirou tells them "here…have some" while smiling kindly. Tadokoro and Yuki take a bite of the food he made, they could see the sight of countries they've never visited were flooding their minds. Everyone comments how delicious it is. Tadokoro asked "what is this paste…that's smeared on the lamb meat?" with awe.

Joichirou informs her "that's 'harissa'…its an all-purpose seasoning made from chili peppers and other things native to North Africa. With Middle Eastern traditional cooking as a base…this time I tried adding parsley and garam masala" after telling her the dish, others began to cook.

While the girls comment on his mature sex appeal and charm.

Isshiki observes and tastes the food " _They were somewhat reserved but, as soon as they ate it, their hearts opened…it was as if the personality of the man who made this food overflowed into them…!_ " with pleasure.

Joichirou turned serious when Marui went to taste a dish "How's this dish?" Marui asks and tasted the food until his face turned really sour " _HORRIBLEEEEE!"_ were his only thoughts.

Joichirou brightly and happily tells him "Oh! That! I tried making a snake dish I ate last month! This is really bad! I sliced it while it still had the scale…!"

Sena tries the dish and replies with mischievous and slight amused tone "Oh man, Dad, this is seriously bad!" and just laughs.

Joichirou does a pose and points his finger at it "Right! It's so bad it can enter the historical best ten". The area became quarantine for the Yukihira's family. Gin sighs in exasperation at his friend's antics as it has never changed, but also worried about his goddaughter giving untested food to random people; fearing for their health. On the other hand, Yuki and Shun can't help but agree they are father and child while shun says "if it's bad wouldn't it be the worst ten?" while sweat dropping at the scene.

Suddenly, Fumio comments "Well…leaving the strange food combination aside…Joichirou. Fufu…the man who was once called an 'Asura'…you now make…food with kindness, huh." She asks knowingly, while Sena tilts her head with a questioning look. Her father replies "…yeah".

Doujima jumps in and smiles/smirks "(chuckles) I must say you haven't changed with creating weird dishes, but you still create best dishes…better than mine" he comments. Others look at him with questioning looks at the comment Doujima made.

Fumio shows the current member the pictures of both of them, Gin and Joichirou during their second year in high school. They were surprised by the fact Gin was former member of the Polar Star Dorm. "Doujima Gin, Saiba Joichirou. These two were the central pillars that brought upon the Polar Star's Golden Era. They took over land with Shokugeki and increased the plot area…you see, we had to cover the kitchen equipment costs by ourselves. Eventually, The Polar Star Dorm became financially independent…"Fumio explains with a reminiscing look. Then, Joichirou suddenly comments "by then it was like an independent nation."

"Anyway…even though Gin never forgets to send New Year's card and Bon gifts, JOICHIROU! COULDN'T YOU SEND AT LEAST ONE LETTER!?" Fumio yells. Joichirou replies "I come by here every once in a while, don't I?" Fumio retorts "GIVE ME A BREAK! YOU JUST COME SUDDENLY AND THEN GO AWAY WHENEVER YOU WANT…" a picture of a faithful dog, Gin and a stray cat, Joichirou. When Fumio reveals the info of him stopping by pissed Gin off "YOU COME BY HERE EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE AND YET YOU DON'T BOTHER TO VISIT ME! HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH, JOICHIROU!" Gin yells his head off in Joichirou's ears while Joichirou has his finger in his ear to lessen the shock. The other members look at them with slight amusement and fear of Doujima's anger.

Isshiki jumps in and comments "the exact definition of a legendary alumnus…right!?" however, Joichirou retorts that comment by "well…I never graduated though". Others looked surprised, before anymore question he changes the subject "Sena! Looks like you were wearing it after all" smiles fondly at his daughter. She smiles, "yeah, I was" with a bright tone.

"Give me a sec…" Joichirou goes out of the dining hall and brings in a box "well…since I was coming here I changed my mind and decided to bring it with me" he hands her a small box.

She opens the box and sees bubble bath and few other things from her friends. "Thanks, dad" as she hugs him.

Joichirou turns to the kids "you kids should go to bed…oh…I hope you keep this a secret from others I don't wan-" Doujima jumps in and reassures him while warning others "don't worry we won't tell a fly…not even the director himself, or else there will be serious consequences." The PSD members got the message and said "We promise we won't tell your secrets".

The subject completely changed when Yuki's eye bulged when she noticed a sparkling ring on her finger "Sena! What is that! You're not married are you?!" she starts freaking out that he was wearing a diamond ring on her left ring finger.

That comment shocks everyone "YOU'RE MARRIED!" screams at Sena's face.

Sena has a blush on her face "I'M NOT MARRIED!WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I'M MARRIED?" she yells back.

Tadokoro starts poking her fingers together and nervously replies "We-well…S-sena-chan…y-you see you're wearing a wedding ring on your finge-"

Doujima and Joichirou, along with Fumio looks at the scene with amused faces, but Joichirou starts forming a frown line. Sena can only sigh "It's not a wedding ring, it's a purity ring" she deadpans at the members.

Members sweat drops "Oh…thank god..." says in relief.

Tadokoro asks "why are you wearing a purity ring? And w-what's a purity ring?" wondering what it was.

Sena answers her question "a purity ring is also known as a promise ring. It's a practice that originated in the United States, by wearing a purity ring is typically a vow to practice abstinence until marriage. I'm wearing it because of my father, he thinks that I'm going to have sex because men will pressure me to do so, by wearing it less men will ask me out or pressure me into having sex with them…but, seriously, he's too much…anyway, many parents like my father believes, purity pledges and rings are necessary: sex is dangerous and lead to sexually transmitted diseases; purity rings can help to prevent pregnancy and bunch of other reasons. Unlike here in Japan, in the US a lot of girls have teenage pregnancies, since my dad traveled to lots of places he started freaking out when he went to the US to work there for a while." Everyone turns their head at her father, and sweat drops " _He's insane…I feel bad for the guy who's marrying her_ " their thoughts were cut off when they felt her father glaring at the boys with flames in his eyes "You boys touch her…you'll regret it, you hear me!" he threatens. The girls sweat drops even more while the boys nearly piss their pants and nodded quickly " _Yea…I'm not risking it my chances with Sena_ " even Isshiki feels extremely threatened.

Doujima decided to save the students from Joichirou's stupidity "alright kids go upstairs and go to bed" the students sigh in relief and heads upstairs. Mostly, Sena, none of the members asked why she never wore it. She sighed in relief.

Joichirou gives them his thanks and asks Sena to help him out clear the table. "Fumio-san, you can go to bed. I'll share room with my daughter…Doujima is joining as well." Joichirou yells from the kitchen. Doujima thinks " _when did I ever volunteer to stay_ " he sighs at his friend's absent mindedness and helps clear the table and clean the area. Once they were done cleaning Sena takes her gifts and shows them her room which ironically, happens to be room 303, Joichirou's former room.

Sena opens a secret entrance in the wall which happens to be another room. Joichirou laughs "Hahahahaha, guess you found my secret room, I built that when I was here" Sena eyes widen "Well, you guys can sleep out here, I'll sleep in here tonight." She comments

"Alright, I'll wake you up in the morning, sweetie. Goodnight" as he hugs her and gently kisses on her head in a soothing voice. She replies "Goodnight, dad…goodnight, Doujima-kyoufu" with an angelic smile she goes in the room and closes the door. Once she gets in the bed, she falls asleep instantly.

Joichirou sighs as he changes his cloths. He hands Doujima his extra cloths for him to wear. Doujima accepts the cloths and starts changing.

"Mind explaining me what she was hiding?" Doujima asks with concern after he checks no one is listening. Joichirou chuckles at her daughter's antics. She always liked to be vague and reveal slowly and see their reactions. "Hmm…I am her godfather…I think I'd like to know a bit more about her…when we talked during the lodging, it felt as if she left some things out." Gin asks and informs Joichirou.

Joichirou smiles and decides to drop a big bomb "She's the second seat in the Elite Ten at Ouhaku. She also happens to be first seat in the Culinary Faction." He informs Gin

"…she's what? Second seat in the Elite Ten? And first seat in the Culinary Faction?!" Gin comments.

"She could easily be first seat, but the current holder of the first seat happens to be her friend whose grandfather is strict and expects him to excel, though he never cared about cooking, which is why she's first seat in the faction while being second seat in the Elite Ten. She was more concerned about her friend than her status, so she remained in second place." Joichirou tells him with a gentle smile at her daughter's kind nature. Doujima looks surprised, he couldn't help but smile at his goddaughter's personality. "She must have a wonderful personality" Doujima comments

Joichirou chuckles and sighs "yea…she does."

Doujima remembers something Joichirou said "Wait! You said she's known outside as well…what do you mean 'outside'?" asks with eager.

Joichirou doesn't mention the nickname his daughter has earned but tells him some hints "I'm pretty certain you've heard of the name, since it's very exclusive to the select few; and those who knows of her considers her a legend and a genius at the dishes she's able to create. She even earned some 'credibility' as well." Joichirou smirks at his friend's reaction. He could help, but laugh at his bulging eye.

Doujima smacks Joichirou's head "you really haven't changed Joichirou, you have the ability to get under people's skin, you know that right?...anyway are you telling me that she's who I think she is?! Is she really known as-"

Joichirou quickly replies "yea, she is."

Doujima asks him "Then, why did you send her to Totsuki? I'm pretty sure other members would do nicely, but what's the whole point…she told me that you forced her to transfer here." Asks curiously.

Joichirou sighs "I sent her here so she can find 'it' back in her cooking, she has always been trying to gain 'it' back."

Doujima frowns at his friend's cryptic words "what do you mean 'it'? Find what back?"

Joichirou gives a tired sigh and runs his hand through his hair. He smile with great sadness. "If you want to know you'll have to listen from the beginning." Doujima nods, Joichirou sighs again, his eyes shows sadness and joy. "It all happened when she 2 ½ years old…"

_Scene break_

Doujima sighs "I see…" he realizes that the smiling girl is actually in pain and in thirst for regaining her gift back, but also she is a talented girl.

Joichirou responds "yea…" As he sighs he walks to the closet to the futon and blanket along with a pillow and sets them on the floor, "you can take the bed, Gin…I'm sleeping on the floor" Joichirou tells Gin.

Gin sighs "I'm fine with that…"

Joichirou looks at the time and it was 1 after midnight "well it's late…I'm planning on having a challenge with Sena tomorrow morning…so I'm going to sleep…by the way, thanks for being the judge for tomorrows challenge." Joichirou nonchalantly comments and immediately falls asleep.

Gin on the other is annoyed " _YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO GIVE ME A CHANCE TO ANSWER!"_ as he falls into his slumber, he thinks of the conversation he just had with Joichirou. He couldn't help but feel sad for his goddaughter. But nothing could be done, it was something that she had to do by herself.

***credits to the producer of Shokugeki no Soma and Special A***


	6. Chapter 6 - The 490th Challenge

**Chapter 6 – The 490** **th** **challenge**

"regular conversation"

"regular… _emphasis on the word…_ conversation

" _thoughts"_

 **Flashback**

Joichirou phone alarm rings. He lazily turns off the alarm, while yawning and getting out his bed. He stretches and yawns once more. Joichirou jumps up from the shock when he turns around and sees Doujima sleeping, he smiles and decides to annoy him.

Joichirou Pokes Gin.

No reaction.

Poke.

No reaction.

Poke. Poke.

Gin twitches.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

There's a faint vein popping.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

Gin slaps Joichirou's hand. Joichirou smiles at the reaction "Just one more push…"

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

Gin wakes up and sits up faster than speed of light "UGH! CAN'T YO-" Joichirou covers his mouth. "Sssshhhh…You're going to wake everyone up." Joichirou comments while smiling at Gin.

Gin vein pops and clenches his fist from resisting to strangling his friend, non the less his goddaughter's father. "The hell you want this time…" Gin asks pissed off by his friend.

"It's five…remember when you volunteered to be the judge for the challenge…" Joichirou reminds him.

Gin yawns "I guess it's time for that challenge. But don't you think it's too early, it's only five in the morning." He asks

Joichirou comments while changing "Nah…I'm gonna wake her up…I see you in the kitchen in thirty mins" he waves off to go to the secret room in Sena's room.

"Wait…what takes thirty mins" Doujima asks

"Oh! She likes to sleep a lot…so she'll sleep in for thirty mins after I wake her up." Joichirou chuckles

Doujima chuckles as well and starts changing "Alright, I'll see you in the kitchen in thirty mins…Oh, Joichirou! Don't go soft-"

Joichirou cuts him off "I know. Plus I don't hold any strings when I'm compete with my daughter…by the way Fumio-san is joining us as well, you'll see her downstairs" and goes in the secret room.

Doujima chuckles and shakes his head and prepares to leave his room " _well this is going to be interesting match_ " and walks out of the room to head for the kitchen as well.

When Joichirou gets inside, he sees his daughter sleeping peacefully and smiles gently. He sighs and shakes Sena gently to wake her up.

"Dad, five more mins…" Sena whines and drifts off to sleep for another thirty minutes. Joichirou could only sigh at her sleeping habits. He hears her phone vibrate and sees that her mother was calling her, he quickly grabs her phone and answers "Hello? Lina, is that you?" Joichirou asks in a soft whisper.

"Joichirou? Honey? (Sighs) I'm guessing you went to see Sena?" His wife asks and sighing at her husband's wandering habits.

Joichirou chuckles "Yea…I was worried about her so I came by to see how she was doing" replies

Lina, his wife, sighs "and…I'm guessing you just woke her up and she drifts of to sleep again, huh…" knowing her daughter she won't be waking anytime soon.

Joichirou softly chuckles and strokes her daughter's head gently without waking her up "yea"

Lina sighs and sweetly asks "So, how is she doing at Tootsuki?"

Joichirou gives a tired sigh "She made some friends, but for her they are more like acquaintances, she hasn't opened up to them yet"

Lina sighs back in worry, "I see…"

Joichirou reassures her "she'll be fine…she'll open up to them soon." While smiling at his daughter.

Lina smiles and starts having conversation with her husband. Thirty minutes later they ended their conversation. "Well (sighs), you should wake her up, honey, she should be waking up any moment now." Joichirou smiles "yea, well I'll see you soon. Love you." Lina smiles and her eyes soften "I love too, Joichirou" she giggles, "see you soon, bye". She hangs up the phone and looks out the window.

Joichirou smiles and looks at the phone then he looks at his daughter who cuddled up in her blanket. He let out a sigh and shook his daughter again. "Sweetie, it's been thirty minutes…wake up angel."

Sena started to groan and stretch like a cat as she sat up, "Good morning, Dad" while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Joichirou kisses her forehead, "Good morning, Sweetie. Come on we have to make breakfast" as he dragged his half-awake daughter to the kitchen.

Once they reached to kitchen Joichirou gives her knives that Doujima brought down while taking holding on to his. Joichirou shakes his head at his sleepy daughter "sweetie, go splash your face with some cold water" he advises. Sena obeys and slowly goes to the sink and splashes her face with cold water and dries her face with a towel.

Sena brightly says "Thanks! I feel much better-" she stop the middle of the sentence when she saw her godfather, Fumio-oba-san, Isshiki, and Tadokoro all sitting on chairs at the long table they set up. She looks at her father with a questioning look "Now that you're awake…I suggests you start racking up some good ideas in that brain of yours, Sena…." Joichirou starts to release some intimidating aura around himself, "Now, I'm sorry for being so sudden, but…show me how much you have grown. It's been a long time since we last did it. Let's have a cooking contest, Sena…" he comments. Sena stares at her father with wide eyes, Joichirou continues "It's been about three month since you left home…let me see how much or how little you've grown…Sena!" Sena smirks at her father's comment and replies "You know…when I thought your return was quite sudden, you come up with this, Dad….?" Joichirou starts challenging Sena "Hm…what's wrong? Are we doing this or not?"

Sena unlocks her knife bag. And grabs a knife and twirls it up the air and catches it back on the handle without looking and replies "Of course we're doing it!" Sena says with confidence.

Joichirou tells the theme will be decided by the judges as he gestures to the four judges at the table.

Fumio-san says the theme for other judges "Since, everyone here are tired…a dish that energizes you first thing in the morning will be your theme! You're free to use any ingredients in this kitchen! The time limit is one hour! You may proceed to cook as soon as you decide what you're making begin!"

As Sena heads to her kitchen Joichirou calls out "Sena!" Sena turns and looks at her father "I will make an exception…Don't hold back your skills!" Joichirou tells Sena. She widens her eyes and smirks and heads her way to the refrigerator to get some ingredients.

Tadokoro fully coming to her senses "Ermmm….why…are they having a contest…?" she asks in wonder. She walks over to Sena "Y…your opponent is a former member of the Elite Ten, you know!? You can't win this!" she freaks out.

"Well, but…you see, this was an everyday occurrence in the Yukihira Household. I first challenged him when I was in 6th grade, but before that I challenged my mother and my grandparents before I really challenged my father." Sena informs Tadokoro.

Tadokoro thinks " _She challenged an adult while in primary school…t-that's just like Sena-chan_ " and she suddenly asks "D…don't tell me that you've won…" Sena chuckles and shakes her head "Well…no I never won, not even against my mother or my grandparents" Joichirou jumps in "Sena's lost about 500 times" while smiling brightly. Sena on the other hand "I didn't! It was 489 times!" Joichirou laughs at her reply "You even remember the exact number, though if you add the total amount of loss against her mother and her grandparents it's over a thousand losses" with laughter.

Fumio looks at them and thinks back when Joichirou asked her to be the judge. She remembers telling him not hold back just because she was his daughter and when Joichirou informs her that he had never held back in a contest against Sena.

Doujima looks at them in silence and observes Sena, he and Isshiki had the same thought " _I see that's where Sena-chan comes from; Sena-chan doesn't run away from a challenge no matter how big the obstacles are and that's to be expected…she's been constantly challenging her father, whose ability is on a whole nother level. All that even after failing 489 time…! And what's even surprising is she even challenged her mother and her grandparents...Even her losses against her mother and her grandparents...more than thousand losses…she doesn't run away from her opponents._ " They thoughts were cut when Tadokoro grabbed their attention, "L-look!" Everyone can only look at Sena with awe. She moves around the kitchen with elegance and graceful movements, it was as if she was dancing in the kitchen, like ballet; her knife skills were also skilled as well, her speed and accuracy were astonishing. However, the way she tasted everything, every ingredient, every sauce, every spices, she tasted every moment from before and after adding the ingredients. She would smell and feel the temperature with her hands, they look closer – her eyes were closed. She was cooking blind but there was no unnecessary movement. Tadokoro could only look with awe, while Isshiki and Fumio both thought " _S-she was holding back the entire time…her father told her not to hold back, but I just thought it was not a big deal, but no…this is on a whole nother level. The dish she made for me was half-heartedly made. Even during the Shokugeki, she was holding back…Incredible! Just how far does her skill go?! In order to cook blindly, it takes incredible amount of effort to be that skilled, years even!"_

Doujima had similar thoughts to Isshiki " _So I was right, during that unofficial Shokugeki, she was holding back her skill, I just never thought her skill was held back this much! Joichirou…just how much did you teach her…_ "

Fumio informs the chefs "There's only 15 minutes left!" while exclaiming "Who's going to finish first…?"

Sena takes her wrap off and brings her first dish "Sorry for the wait! Here, it's done! It's an 'Apple Risotto'!"

Everyone takes a bite of her polished and refined dish. The first bite they divulge themselves with her dish with delight of the crispness of the apples and the flavor of her dish, the aroma continues to addict them to divulge themselves further. After the first bite they see themselves surrounded by nothing but an apple on their dish arrayed elegantly and beautifully, as they chew their scenery changes to a vibrant, warm, elegant, nurturing emotions with happiness surrounding them with forest of apple trees shining like diamonds under a bright light. As they add black pepper, the depth of flavor changes, the contrast between the two creates a distinct flavor, but creating a perfect harmony – as they divulge themselves, it continues to seduce them. They see themselves playing with each other happily and brings out their greatest memories of their childhood. They finish her dish to the last drop, by the end they were all energized and rejuvenated. However, before they could comment Joichirou brought his dish. Fumio and Gin sweats a bit " _What a fearsome man. I can sense it in the air…! Even when Yukihira Sena's dish is a perfect dish with a perfect score, it feels like he'll surpass it quite easily!_ " Joichirou presents his dish "Sorry for making you wait…Here! Have some…" Fumio puts down her spoon as she informs others "Well…next is the judging of Joichirou's dish…!"

Others have the same thought " _The food he made for yesterday's party…all had an amazing degree of completion since this is a contest…just what kind of dish will he bring out…?_ "

Isshiki comments "This is an honor…to think I'd get to watch my great senpai of the Elite Ten in a cooking contest…!" as he smile brightly in his naked form.

Doujima chuckles in agreement with Fumio as she comments "Fufu…Joichirou has been well known since his student days for attacking using unexpected dishes…Pay close attention." But all the admiration she told Isshiki dropped when Joichirou told the fellow judges "Please taste it…(with a blank look) It's the Joichirou Special Rich Ramen." Everyone looks at the dish. Isshiki thinks " _There are some area's that eat ramen in the morning, but of all things, it looks like a thick and syrupy seafood soup. For the sleep deprived Tadokoro-chan and Fumio-san who's already old, this dish is a bit…_ " thinks with great concern and surprise. Tadokoro looks at the soup and comments "th…the soup looks dense…" with concern. While Doujima rubs his temple with annoyance at his friend's antics, he starts to think " _His daughter created a dish that rejuvenated and energized us, it's a dish I would serve at my restaurant, and it's even good for a Michelin Star restaurants. Her dish a polished and refined…but this dish…(sigh) he always did have a knack for creating surprising dishes…I just hope it's not one of his untested dishes…_ " Fumio on the other hand scolds Joichirou "Joichirou! There's a limit to how unpredictable you can be! Good grief, you've always been like this! You would nonchalantly bring out new dishes or strange foods for 'Shokugekis'! That's why you lost against opponents who were nothing special!" Joichirou rubs his chin and smiles whiling commenting "Phew…well, I was touchy back then", however, Fumio retorts his comment "You're no different now!" scolding Joichirou. Sena just sighs at her father's antics. Tadokoro smells the food and comments on how light the dish is. Everyone grabs their chopsticks and tries the noodle. After the first taste, they couldn't stop their hands, as they were eating Joichirou explained how he made the dish without meat. Fumio and Doujima couldn't help but acknowledge his dish and awed at his skill " _What a guy…! By intensifying the flavor of soybeans and vegetables, he created such a satisfying dish! Just how many ideas are crammed inside this bowl…? This is the very life itself of a man who travelled around the world, condensed!_ " Tadokoro, Isshiki, Fumio, and Doujima drinks down the broth vigorously as they finish they went back; in to toddlers while Fumio was a monkey, they all "Thanksies for the food?!" as they clap their hands.

"That's way too far back!" Sena comments them with astonished tone as she sees them too young.

After finishing their dishes, Fumio commented "Yukihira Sena and Joichirou…put forward the tableware of whichever you think was more delicious!" Everyone puts Joichirou's ramen forward "The winner is Joichirou!" Fumio declares.

"It wasn't much." Joichirou comments as he takes off his apron.

Sena sighs, until Doujima comments "Sena, you dish was truly delicious. It was polished and refined in every way, it was just like your father told me 'a Michelin Star dish', a dish so incredible that I would put this in my restaurant. This dish truly showed your face as a chef and as a person. However, compared to your father's dish there was a something missing. I'm pretty sure you know what he meant by finding 'it' (Sena nods). I too think same as your father. Still, this was fabulous meal...I can see what your father meant by your special ability…you brought out your main ingredient, as we continued to savor the flavors and textures of your apple risotto, we saw the beauty and elegance in your dish, but the emotions it brought out…the happiness and memories…however, it lacks the element that your father was talking about. I have no doubt you will find it here Tootsuki" Doujima smiles.

Sena still looked disappointed and pouts in a corner, Tadokoro comments "S..Sena-chan, are you okay? I know that you los-" she was cut off when Joichirou starts laughing. Everyone stares at him for being rude, however, they were proven wrong. Joichirou tells Tadokoro "She's fine, she's just pouting because I didn't make some for her…but since she's pouting in the corner…I guess I'll have to eat her portion instead (sets the bowl of ramen on the counter)"

Sena perks up and hugs her father, then she starts eating the bowl of ramen and comments on how delicious it was. Joichirou starts chuckling and has a conversation with Sena while eating the dish she made for him. Everyone sweat drops at the scene and for being ignored completely. When both of them finished their food, Joichirou tells Sena "You've grown a bit, haven't you? 'Apple Risotto' that was quite an interesting dish. I heard you're participating in the Autumn Election. It will be little different from anything you've faced at your school, but it's a great stage where talented people compete ruthlessly. Listen well, Sena (he ruffles her hair and looks straight in the eye)…Don't go losing to anyone until you lose against me again…! Leaving that aside…(Joichirou grins) with this you've lost 490 times, Sena! (Sena looks angry and both of them takes out a note pad and starts scribbling their score)…It's my win again…not having even one loss is kinda dull, too." Joichirou riles Sena up.

"Shut up! I'm winning next time for sure" Sena declares. She freezes "Wait does that mean I don't have to hold back?" she asks, then smile when she sees her father smirking. She knew she would enjoy messing with people with her cooking.

Tadokoro looks at Sena " _Sena-chan has always had challenges like this. Even though…she's experienced so many frustrating thing, she doesn't give up…_ " she then starts shouting "Sena-chan, I…I'm going to give my best at the Autumn Election, too! I'm scared…but I'll challenge it will all I have!"

Sena looks at Tadokoro and realize why she started to shout. Her eyes soften and giggles, in a gentle tone "You know...Tadokoro…ever since I came here, I was pissed that my dad transferred me to Tootsuki (everyone looks at her with wide eyes except Joichirou who was yawning), but it was an interesting experience because this elite school had people like you!" Tadokoro looked dejected and was about to tear up, while others face palmed themselves at her blunt comment, of all the people she had to inherit it'd had to be her father's. On the other side, Joichirou who laughed at Sena's blunt comment. She continues "They seemed to have many chefs who's only a thorn on my side because of their elite attitude; wannabe chefs and have weird people like in the Polar Star Dorms" Fumio looked at Tadokoro with concern who was already tearing up, she then looked at Sena with concern on the next word she was about to say. Doujima and Isshiki had the same thought as Fumio, " _Please say something nice…(sigh) we really need to talk to her about encouraging sensitive people like Tadokoro…"_ while Joichirou laughed even more. Sena continues further "However, even though you may be a failure at everything and live with weird people, you have that unique characteristic that makes your dish delicious" Tadokoro perks up at the complement, until Sena comments on the flaws "The only problem that you have is your confidence and self-doubt. It's not just about doing your best…it's also about facing the tribulation and failing." Tadokoro looks at her with a questioning look.

Sena smiles "What I'm saying is that you need to learn to fail before you succeed. It is only through failure can you truly learn. It is how we gain wisdom, through experience….it one of the reasons why I know how to cook blindly…do you get what I'm saying? Admit to your failures and face it so you can move on to becoming a great chef…and…I believe you can be a world class chef, the only thing that's blocking you is your confidence." Sena finishes her advice with a smile.

Tadokoro replies "Thank You." With a smile.

To be Continued

***credits to the producer of Shokugeki no Soma and Special A***


	7. Chapter 7 - The Autumn Election Part I

**Chapter 7 – Autumn Election Part 1**

"regular conversation"

"regular… _emphasis on the word…_ conversation

" _thoughts"_

 **Flashback**

 **(Chapter 6) Sena smiles "What I'm saying is that you need to learn to fail before you succeed. It is only through failure can you truly learn. It is how we gain wisdom, through experience….it one of the reasons why I know how to cook blindly…do you get what I'm saying? Admit to your failures and face it so you can move on to becoming a great chef…and…I believe you can be a world class chef, the only thing that's blocking you is your confidence." Sena finishes her advice with a smile.**

 **Tadokoro replies "Thank You." With a smile.**

 **Continue…**

Isshiki asks "Sena-chan, how did you learn to cook blindly?"

Sena softens her eyes with a hint of sadness "I was in a car accident when I was three. During the accident it damaged my eyes, so my dad had to perform a surgery to gain back my vision, but you see it was 20% success rate. After the surgery, I had many treatments…but I had to cover my eyes with wraps. Still…I cooked even though I was blind for 3 years, I was able to cook without seeing." She vaguely tell them and stretches "well…that's that…I'm gonna go take a bath" goes back upstairs.

Isshiki and Tadokoro looks confused at her answer and looks at Joichirou for further explanation. Joichirou sighs and tells them to sit down. They make a promise they will never tell a soul or treat Sena any different than they are now. He told them her history, except telling her past and current with Ouhaku Private Academy; he just told them her past with cooking. Isshiki and Tadokoro could only gasp at the story Joichirou was telling them.

Isshiki himself was astonished at the story and could only say "so she has the ability to defeat the current first seat of the Elite Ten?! And she wasn't holding back a little but holding back her entire skill."

Tadokoro gaps as well "Her palate makes God Tongue like child's play?!"

Both too shock to say anything. Fumio asks "why doesn't she actually challenge for the seat in the Elite Ten? I'm pretty sure it'll be a cinch for her. She co-" she was cut off "because I'm not the type of person who cares about status" Sena replies.

Gin, Isshiki, Tadokoro, and Fumio quickly turns around to see who it was, Sena in a soft peach pink loose maxi dress that hugs her waist with matching ballet shoes. Her hair tied loosely sideways on her shoulders.

Sena takes a seat "I don't want pity from people which is the only reason why I never told anyone, whenever someone finds out about my past, they start looking at me differently" she tells them as she notices them looking at her with pity.

Tadokoro quickly tells her "We would never pity you!" Isshiki nods to her answer.

Sena gives them a look "You can say all you want but I can see it in your eyes" They look down, she continues "like I was saying, I'm not interested in status, I could challenge the first seat and possibly win, but I was never interested. I'm more interested in gaining knowledge and use it in my cooking. When I challenged Isshiki-senpai, I never wanted his seat, I just wanted to learn from him since Shokugekis allowed anything."

Everyone raises their eyebrows except Joichirou who just smirks at her comment. Doujima interrupts "so the whole point of challenging Shinomiya was to learn from him?" he asks

Sena replies "Yep…pretty much, and that he nearly expelled Tadokoro" she adds.

Everyone sighs, Doujima looks at her "you know…you're just like your father…always wandering and looking to gain experience...never doing one thing for a long period of time" Fumio nods her head in agreement.

Sena retorts "well…he's still a father" Joichirou smiles brightly at his daughter until she continues "though…he still can be absent-minded at times" he looks dejected at the comment and cries on Gins shoulder. Sena asks them to keep quiet about today and she will tell them when she thinks they are ready. Though they became distracted when at her father's cry.

Joichirou cries "GIN!" he cries louder on his shoulder "she told me that I'm absent-minded…" he cries even more and starts soaking Gin's shoulder.

Others sweat drop and Fumio leads them outside the dining room and go wake others up. Knowing Gin and Joichirou's friendship, things will get loud here; and boy was she right. Gin gets annoyed and his vein pops.

Sena, Tadokoro, and Isshiki walks upstairs, but they stop at the shouting, "JOICHIROU NOT GET OFF AND STOP CRYING ON MY SHOULDER! GET OFF OF ME!" Gin yells.

"But…GIN! She called me absent-minded" Joichirou cries even more on his shoulder

"She's growing up too fast! What happened to my cute little baby angel?!" Joichirou cries more. "UGH! JOICHIROU WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CRYING ON MY SHOULDER! GO CRY ON YOUR WIFE'S SHOURLDER!" Gin yells back while pushing off Joichirou, though failing miserably.

"She's growing up to..too f..fast! What do I do?! You're pose to be her godfather! Don't you care!" Joichirou reasons with him all while crying.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE STOP CRYING! SHE'S GROWING UP LIKE ANY OTHER CHILD! NOW! GET OFF MY FUCKING SHOULDER!" Gin yells back while trying again, it was like as if Joichirou was stuck to him like glue.

"Bu…But I don't want her to grow up!" Joichirou complains and crying on Gin's other shoulder which pissed him off even more. "THEN LIVE WITH HER! FOR ALL I CARE IS YOU GETTING OFF OF MY FFFUUCKKING SHOULDER!" Gin yells back, while Joichirou crying even more

"That hurts Gin! I thought we were friends!" he cries even more.

"WE'RE NOT IF YOU KEEP ON CRYING ON MY FFUUUCKIIN-" They were shut off when Fumio smacked them on their and yelled "GIN WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT VULGAR LANGUAGES! AND JOICHIROU SHUT UP! YOU BOTH HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE BIT! YOU BOTH ARE ACTING LIKE 5 YEAR OLDS! SO KNOCK IT OFF AND BEHAVE LIKE GROWN UPS OR I'LL BE SMACKING YOU BOTH MORE WITH MY IRON PAN, YOU HEAR ME!" after scolding them, she storms off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the kids.

The three could only sigh, Sena being louder. Their respect for the former Elite Ten got down on nother level.

Sena sighs "You know I have a bad feeling today" Tadokoro and Isshiki nodding in agreement.

"You know I never felt so nervous in my entire life…" Isshiki comments.

They all sigh, they all knew today was a bad day. As they were about to wake the other up, Yuki comes in running from her chicken coop "EVERYONE! WAKE UP! BIG NEWS!" she yells.

"Yuki-chan? What's wrong?" Tadokoro asks with concern

"So…What's the important news?" Sena asks with curiosity.

Yuki looks at Sena, but pauses when she saw how beautiful she was…she shakes her head "Oh, right! Look at this…IT CAME THIS MORNING! THE AUTUMN ELECTION'S THEME FOR DISHES IN THE PRELIMINARIES! THE THEME IS…CURRY….dish?" Yuki finishes with confusion.

Sena starts thinking " _Curry is quite versatile…wonder if I should make that?"_

Yuki informs them "Ryoko and Ibusaki said they'd go back home to plan things for the time being."

Sena turns to Tadokoro if she has a plan, she replies she doesn't know since she never seriously made them at home. "I see, curry…huh" Sena talks to herself until her father says "Come to think of it, we had that girl in the Polar Star…the one who only made curry. What's she doing now?" asks while rubbing his chin.

Fumio answers "Ah! That girl is now a teacher at Tootsuki. She teaches second year classes…so I guess you haven't met her. Shiomi Jun! Beside teaching classes, lectures at the seminar that researches spices in general. She was one of the member of the Polar Star's Golden Era. She's the youngest person in history to be selected as a professor."

Joichirou was shocked at the revelation "Whoa! She sure has gotten up in the world. She was my junior in the Polar Star Dorm, and in her first year of Middle School I was in my second year of high school. I looked after her a lot, so if you mention me, she's sure to help you out gladly." He comments. Tadokoro looks very happy that he knows someone who can help them.

On the other hand, Fumio and Gin drinks a cup of tea and ignores his last statement of talking care of her as her junior. Joichirou sees their faces of disbelief and asks "Hmm…what's wrong Fumio-san, Gin?" they both say "it's nothing…we won't say anything" and continues to ignore him.

Sena looks at her father "Hey, dad? She wasn't one of your tasters for the experiments, right?" she deadpans. Gin and Fumio sweat drops as she hits right on the nail.

Joichirou laughs "She definitely was…she always did enjoy it in the end" replies proudness in his voice.

"Thanks, now I know not to mention your name when I ask her for help…So, thanks for your indirect advice, dad." Thanks her father with sarcastic gratitude. Knowing Joichirou, Fumio moves away to the opposite side of Joichirou and watches as the scene unfold.

Sena goes to upstairs with Tadokoro to put away her knives and comes down stairs. She goes to Fumio's side and watches the scene.

Before Gin could get away, Joichirou grabs on him again and grabs his collar and yells while crying with tears "SEE! GIN! DID YOU SEE THAT! DI…DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID! DID YOU SEE HER JUST BEING SARCASTIC WITH ME! SHE'S GROWING UP SO FAST! SHE JUST DISMISSED MY ADVICE LIKE IT WAS NONE OF HER CONCERN, GIN!" and starts crying on his right shoulder. Gin was recovered from the Joichirou yelling in his ears. His vein popped even more as he curled up his hand into a fist. He breathed in and out to calm down his nerves from Joichirou's antics. Joichirou continues "SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! GI…GIN YOU..YOU'RE HER GODFATHER DO SOMETHING!" he cries even more. "GI..GIN YOU'RE WORSE THAN I AM…YOU'RE NOT TAKING ANY RESPONSIBILITY…MY BABY GIRL IS GROWING UP TOO FAST! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!? WE NEED TO DO SO..SOMETHING" Joichirou cries, while Gin fuse blows up.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU'RE TELLING ME….I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE…IF YOU WANT MY ADVICE LET HER GROW UP! YOU FUCKING MORONIC IDIOT!" Gin yells, his face reddens.

"Bu…but, I don't want her too" Joichirou cries more on his shoulders

"THEN LIVE WITH HER FOR ALL I CARE! NOW STOP EMBARRASING YOUR SELF BECAUSE YOUR EMBARRASING ME WITH YOUR STUPIDITY!" Gin yells back as he tries to detach Joichirou off his arms.

The current members could only sweat drop at the former member of Polar Star and Elite Ten. Their respect for them went down to another level.

To save Doujima from further embarrassment from her father, "Dad, would you just put a lid on it." Sena gives a tired sigh.

Isshiki replies "You know…you're not really helping the situation, you know that, right?" he tells Sena and watches the former members.

Yuki and the others " _I feel bad for the guy that marries her…her father is insane_ "

"Did you just see that! She just told me 'to put a lid on it'" Joichirou cries even more on Gins shoulder.

"THAT BECAUSE YOU NEED TO PUT A LID ON IT AND MOVE ON! NOW GET THE FUCK OFF MY SHOULDERS!" Gin yells back.

"You're being mean, Gin….You…You're pose to be my friend!" Joichirou cries.

"WELL YOU'RE BEING GOD DAMN ANNOYING! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET THE FUCK OF MY SHOULDER I WILL-" before Gin could finish, Fumio smacks their head with her iron pan.

"I TOLD YOU GIN NO VULGAR LANGUAGE! JOICHIROU! FOR HEAVENS SAKE, JUST SUCK IT UP! YOU BOYS ARE JUST GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Fumio scold them. After scolding them she rubs her temple.

Joichirou nonchalantly gets back up "Fumio-san if you have a headache why don't you just take some medicine? Haven't you heard of painkillers? They work wonders…I prescribe the-" he was cut off when Fumio smack him on the head.

"I KNOW VERY WELL WHAT THEY ARE YOU SMART-ASS. NOW, IT CAN ALL GO AWAY WITH YOU TWO STOPPING WITH ALL THE ARGUMENTS." Fumio yells at them.

The current members all sigh at their antics. Sena replies "Hey dad! I'm going to that teacher's place now…" she paused when she saw her father organizing his stuff. "Umm…Dad? What are you doing?"

"Oh! I'm organizing off course" Joichirou nonchalantly replies while smiling.

"Yea….I know. But why are you organizing?" Sena replies

"Since your competing in the Autumn Election…Gin said that I should live with you…so I'm planning on staying and live with you for a while! And don't worry no one will know that I'm even at Tootsuki!" Joichirou brightly says.

Sena looks horrified in the inside, while on the outside she smiles brightly. Other members couldn't help, but feel bad for her. They have a feeling it's going to be a long day with her absent-minded father with them. Sena smiles and decides to get even with her godfather "You know what, Dad?! I'd actually don't mind having you living me with till your next job. But, you know I'm kind of sad." Sena comments.

"Sad? Sweetie what's wrong?!" Joichirou replies back with great concern. He didn't like one bit when his precious daughter was sad. He'd do anything to make her smile and be happy.

"I'm sad because..." everyone is anticipating her next comment "because…my own godfather won't be staying with us as well…after all, I was getting to know him better." Gin looks horrified; others along with Fumio could only help but feel bad for him, though if they were in Sena's shoes they'd do the same. Sena continues "After all, isn't family pose to stay together…which include your godparents?" As Gin was about to make his escape…

"You're right…Gin! Welcome to the family…it seems you'll be living me for a while" Joichirou brightly comments.

"You never gave me a chance to ans-" Gin was interrupted.

Sena saw he was about to make an escape "you're right…you can just come here after your work and I'm pretty sure dad would love to work with you all day long! Then you won't be lonely anymore!" Sena brightly replies. Other members all agree " _She cunning like a fox! Note to self: don't piss of Sena_ "

Sena plays her father "You're right! I can just bother Gin. Plus he can just walk here through the back way to the dormitory." Joichirou brightly replies.

Gin looks horrified at the idea that Joichirou was going to be with him at work. Other members felt for Gin. "Well, Dad! I'm off! I'll be back by dinner! I'll also see you later kyoufu!"

Sena leaves with Tadokoro for Shiomi seminar room. They reach the worn out building, however, Tadokoro starts to worry if the teacher was scary like Chapelle-sensei, but before she could finish her train of thoughts she quickly follows Sena who just went in without a care in the world. They reach to her room and sees a messy room, they enter, when they opened the door they saw Shiomi testing out some spices. When Shiomi saw guest she started apologizing for her negligence, but Tadokoro starts apologizing for intruding. They continue to apologize to each other.

They stop when Shiomi notices a beautiful girl, Sena, she pull up her glasses for better look "So…umm, who are you?" she asks.

Tadokoro tells her "Joichirou-senpai told us that you were his junior who he took care after. He said mention his name you'll help us."

Shiomi gets violent and yell "get out of here now!"

Sena on the other hand "See I told you it was a bad idea mentioning his name." to Tadokoro.

Suddenly, before Shiomi could say anything, a dark skin with white hair comes in "Hey, I bought what you asked for…" he stops and looks at the guest "hm?" wondering what happened.

Tadokoro apologizes "So-sorry for the intrusion…"

Tadokoro asks why she hated Joichirou. Shiomi starts explaining her past with Saiba Joichirou, the man who forced her to taste all his experiments. Tadokoro finally understood why Sena told her not to say anything about her father.

The same boy brings in some tea "Sorry…we finally get some visitor's and she's cruel to you. I'm her assistant, a first year form the high school division. The name's Hayama. You guys are also first years, right? I've seen you in some classes." He introduces himself kindly to them.

Tadokoro asks why he was her assistant since the position was only available in for second years. He replies by telling her the she needed him. She can't doing anything else other than playing with her spices. As Tadokoro talks to Hayama, Sena wonders around her office " _So...she's the spice specialist I've heard about…funny, she's nothing like I've imagined…though, her brilliance with spice is incredible…she found different ways to preserve the spices, Incredible!_ " her thoughts were cut off when Tadokoro gets her attention that Hayama will cook something for them. Sena nods and follows her to the kitchen. When she arrives Hayama sees the guest, he never got a close look at her, but he couldn't help but be hypnotized by her beauty. He shakes his head and starts cooking.

Sena observes the way he cooks, " _he solely focuses on aroma when cooking…though it may smell great, but it has its limitations_." She looks at the dishes he prepared and tastes them. " _It's incredibly delicious, though If I was really to be the judge he wouldn't get a near perfect point…he's lacking some things in here…though it's probably because he made them half-heartedly_." Her thoughts were broken when Hayama comments to Sena that he's going to take the top. Sena giggles which cuts him off guard "well, thanks for the feast. Your curry was really good! I'll pay you back for it later. Though to be honest I came here because I thought Tadokoro could really learn from this." Hayama looks at Sena. "I've had my experience with curry myself, especially with spices. I'll pay you back with a curry even better than yours. I'll let you taste it during the election. Also, I'd like to taste more of your story during the election as well." Sena comments while smiling.

Hayama widens his eyes at the revelation she was able to tell by the taste though he comments "My nose is special. You don't have any chance to win."

Sena and Tadokoro leaves the seminar. They are seen in the dorm's kitchen, Tadokoro looking through different books on spices. As Tadokoro starts reading Sena gets bored since she knew all those stuff, so she does her a favor and starts explaining her self. Then Tadokoro gets nervous at the amount of time they have and the opponents they face.

Sena sighs "In our restaurant back home, watching my father work up close made me realize something, whether I wanted to or not…that 'there are too many things I lack.' And yet…one day he told me this: I'm leaving the new dish for next month menu to you. I did this before, but I was still in a real hurry! You see, at the time it was around my 6th year of primary school." Tadokoro could help but think if she was in her shoes, she'd freak. Sena continues "But, you know, if I'd gotten caught up in what I lacked, I would've never been able to create a dish. For me, losing at this point in time isn't a problem at all. Whether it's working at our restaurant…or a cooking contest, if I absolutely can't back down, then all I can do is accept that and push forward, right?" Tadokoro gets determination from Sena's speech. She continues "Tadokoro? I told you this during the unofficial Shokugeki and my challenge with my father. If you have flaws, then face it. Face it, and move on. You need to admit to your failures and learn from it and make your failures into a success, only then can you truly be successful. Don't let your pride get in your way. And don't lose confidence. Make your own dish, your own cooking. When you make a dish it's all about putting everything you've got in one plate. Have more confidence and face your flaws. If you don't know something then learn it. Gain knowledge, but most of all gain wisdom. Gaining wisdom can only be gained through experiences, it is never knowledge that makes one wise. Wiseman are those who admits they don't know something, their flaws." Sena looks at Tadokoro with soft eyes "I believe that you can make it…do your best! Good luck!" Sena goes upstairs after the encouragement. Tadokoro gets more confidence and starts experimenting with different ingredients and spices. While Sena starts her own dish. As time passed Tadokoro goes back home to visit and plan while Sena starts polishing her dish. She racks up many combination and different methods of refining it. Like this, one month passed in the blink of an eye for the Election's 60 participants. As Sena heads to the Election, her father tells her good luck. This time Sena gets interested and wonders whether to play around with them or not.

Sena enters the building where they held the Autumn Election, the atmosphere was quite tense " _hmm…this could get interesting…though it's not as tense as I expected._ " Her thoughts were cut off when Tadokoro says hi to her and the other members show up. Her eyes shift when she smells the faint cinnamon, Hayama Akira, he tells her he can smell the faint aroma of spices, though Sena just waves him off. Takumi shows up with an annoyed expression, he was not amused by the fact Hayama talked to Sena. Before, he can talk to Sena the light black out.

"We'd like to thank all of our attendees for waiting. Please pay attention to the stage in the front of the hall…We'll have some opening words from the Academy's director." Announced by an announcer.

The director comes out to the podium and sniffs the air around him, he suddenly chokes and coughs out he's alright. "No need to worry, I just choked…When I breathe in this place's atmosphere, I can feel my heart and body being surrounded by vitality. This venue is also known as "Chandra's Room"…by and large, if only used for Shokugeki 'between members of the Elite Ten'! To honor all of the people who have been in possession of the first seat…it's our tradition to hang their portraits here. Many great matches and many specialties were born here…for that very reason, they linger here like sediment. The continuous memories of battle! And the Autumn Election's 'Main Tournament' will be held here…In short only the students who can pass through the preliminaries…will be able to stand on this stage! Ladies and gentlemen, you will make history here! Let us meet again in this place…cooks of Tootsuki Academy's 92nd generation!" after his speech, every student cheers.

Sena turns around and sees Takumi, "Ah…Takumi what did you want to say?" she replies nonchalantly.

"…just forget it." Takumi blushes and waves it off. He missed the timing to say it.

The announcer explains the rules to the Autumn Election then starts the prelims. Every rushes to the A or B hall.

(Canon to Soma presentation of his curry dish, except its FemSoma)

Sena brings up her dish while giving Hayama's serving.

"What's with that face?" Hayama asks " _this is a girl doesn't even know the fundamental spice. Why is she smile after eating my curry?_ "

"Well…I just thought that my idea wasn't' all that bad after all." Sena smirks

"This is…an omelette…?" Hayama astonished. The students on the stands starts to question, since they all thought he made a risotto

"When I was at the Seminar, you never asked me if I knew about spices, it was all Tadokoro who asked questions." Hayama's eyes widen "who said…I didn't know about spices and the capabilities of using aroma." Sena smirks while telling Hayama. "This is it. The second…Aroma Bomb!"

Judges looks surprise along with the spectators, it was a risotto enclosed in omelette.

"This is a Yukihira Top-Quality dish, the 'Curry Risotto Omurice'. Careful It's hot" Sena warns

The judges eat her dish with great pleasure, even Hayama couldn't help but indulge in its flavors and aroma. " _But that's not all…what's this depth!? This body that's deeply joined together with the spices…I see…it's mango_." He realizes she used mango chutney. At the revelation, the judges looks shocked.

"The omelette that drove her to almost fail in the training camp and the risotto that made her completely lose against her father…I never thought she'd use a combination of those two for this challenge! Out of her 490 losses, she hasn't wasted a single one." Isshiki comments.

"huhmm…that's one way of putting it. You could also call it vengeful. She doesn't want to leave them as failures…damn that Yukihira looking so composed. She's the ultimate sore loser." Fumio comments "though, it looks like she's holding back again…" Fumio gives a tired sigh. "I don't know what goes inside that girl's head, she's too much like her father." she adds.

Erina looks surprised. At the score, one score less than Hayama, 93 points. However, she got better rate than Hayama, three judges who scored lower on Hayama's dish gave higher score to Sena!

The judges continue to score the dishes. And the four winners are finally chosen in Hall A and Hall B.

_scene break_

At the Polar Star Dorm, Fumio told Sena that her father went out with Gin. Sena sighs "He went with Gin to bother him, didn't he?" while giving a tired sigh. Fumio nods while giving her tired sigh. She goes up stair and changes to her loose maxi dress that she wore before.

Yuki announces "eeemmm…and now, to commemorate the closing of the Autumn Election preliminaries…we'll have a party!"

Takumi, Isami, Ikumi, and Hayama came to the party. Isshiki gives them some food to them "why doesn't anyone say anything about a guy going around in a naked apron…? Are we the weird ones for being so disturbed by it…?" were their thoughts.

Everybody chatted away about the Preliminaries, and what they are expecting in the main tournament. Isshiki tells them "this is a contest that will decide who among Tootsuki's first years, excluding Nakiri Erina, is currently the strongest."

Everyone chats away, when Sena when to the balcony to take a fresh air, Isshiki goes outside.

"Sena-chan…so this is where you were." Isshiki comments

"…hmm, what's up Isshiki-senpai?" Sena cooly asks

Isshiki looks at Sena "hmm…Sena-chan, you looked a bit weird." Tells her.

"…is that so…?" Sena replies while looking at the stars.

Isshiki leans on the railing with his arm on the rail, "I heard Sena-chan, that you fought on equal terms with Hayama-kun…a curry specialist. That it was such a close contest that the judges were having an argument!...but-"

Sena finishes his thoughts, she sighs deep. "but…there was a one point difference. I wasn't seriously going for the win, you know. I know I could get a perfect score from all five, but when I went to the Shiomi's seminar and tried Hayama's dish, I could tell some sadness in his dish, a sad past in his life and desperate to win for certain someone; I'm guessing it's his guardian, Shiomi-sensei, since she was the one who found him and gave him a place to call home…To be honest, I don't care about winning this Autumn Election, I just like to challenge people to gain much experience as I possibly can. It's just like I said before…I don't care about status. I just want to cook for people to love and be happy to eat my dishes. I don't know if-"

Isshiki looks at her with wide eyes and smile and cuts her to finish the sentence "You don't know if you want to win first place…am I right?"

Sena replies "Yea…I'm planning on to get 2nd place instead."

Isshiki nods "Hmm…I see, well I hope you at least try in the main tournament"

Sena laughs "I'll try…That's if I feel like trying."

They both go in and joins the party.

_Scene break_

Sena head to the HQ to get her next theme along with information of her opponent. When she enters she sees Erina standing by the desk, Isshiki leaning in front of the desk, and Eizan sitting behind the desk. Isshiki welcomes Sena and introduces her theme, bento. Then Eizan gets a call, her opponent has arrived. Erina, cocky as ever still looks down on Sena and starts lectures her. Until Sena decides to have fun and gets under her skin "I really can't deal with that about you. I think I'm good at holding conversation with other people, but Erina, you really are something." Sena nonchalantly replies with laughter.

"Wha…!?" Nakiri yell out

"We had a pretty awkward atmosphere the other day, too." Sena continues

"Wh…what's wrong with you!? I can't see where you are going with this! But it's somehow irritating…!" Erina raises her voice more.

As they were about to continue Isshiki jumps in and informs them about her opponent, as he was about to continue, the door opened; it was none other than, Nakiri Alice.

The next day, Chandra's Room, hoping to enjoy watching young talents fight each other, the hall was soon filled with silent excitement. Once, everything had been settled down, the announcer comments "Sorry for the long wait. And now, the first match of the first round of the Autumn Election Main tournament will begin!" with great enthusiasm.

Sena walks to the stage wearing her Yukihira uniform. The audiences "What's this…? Yukihira Sena? I haven't heard that name" the spectator comments while the other comments "how unusual for a no-name student to win his way to the main tournament! The transfer student was 2nd in the preliminaries. Depending on his matchups, he might place pretty well" with some acknowledgement in his tone, their conversation was broken and looked at the person, one of the spectators in the same VIP box speaks in an astonished toned at the revelation, "Sh…she's their granddaughter! I can't believe that I'm seeing her again!...(sigh) she should have told me that she was attending this place…though considering who she took after, why am I not surprised"

The other spectator look at him with curiosity and asks "Well? Who is she? And how do you know her?"

The man who knows Sena replies "It's not my place to tell, though I can tell you this…she's an extremely gifted child. Ever since she learned how to walk, she showed great potential. My father's a close friend to her grandfather, so he was close to her. He considered her like a surrogate granddaughter. I saw her many times with my father, he would babysit her when her family was busy…sometimes I would watch her as well, later I considered her as my little niece. We keep in contact, I even talked to her last night, though, (sighs in exasperation at his surrogate niece's antics) she should have told me she was attending this place." The man comments; he has blonde hair with baby blue eyes, hair spiked like Doujima's youth, and wearing light blue shirt with gray blue suit jacket unbuttoned, with royal purple tie and black shoes and Rolex watch on his left hand, overall he was a handsome man at age 38.

The spectators who asked were astonished, the man who just spoke acknowledged her as a gifted child, meant she was not to be trifled with nor taken easily. If the man, known throughout the world as a famous food critic, Henri Dubois, and most of all _the_ Sous Chef for a famous chef, Hitoshi Saiba – the man who received 25 Michelin Stars, who were to deny him. They all look down and couldn't help, but anticipate her cooking. But, that was stopped until Henri comments "I heard during the preliminaries she made an omelette stuffed with curry Risotto, she didn't make her specialty…I have a feeling she's just going to come up with ridiculous dishes and just go for second place or just blow it all off if she gets bored." He comments while sighing at her characteristics, he acknowledges her cooking, though she has her father's wandering habits which makes it hard for her to actually focus on something when she gets too bored. Henri just shakes his head and watches the show, while the other spectator couldn't help but be little offended the girl takes this competition as a joke while shocked that she had her own specialty and she had the capability to win first place easily. They couldn't help, but anticipate the main tournament.

Sena goes to her kitchen on the stage, while her opponent comes out, Nakiri Alice. Everyone in the audience is shocked and starts talking how Sena has the worst luck in lottery. However, out of the audience, one person smirks, Henri Dubois. The spectator sees him smirk, they both understood that Yukihira Sena was not a little cat, but a ferocious lioness, she was not to be trifled with.

The judges starts commenting,

"I won't soon forget it…it was 7 years ago in Northern Europe, wasn't it? That surprising incident…at the most influential international concours in molecular gastronomy stood a very young girl! After that, she over-whelming won all sorts of prizes, and, by the time she was 10, she had acquired 45 patents and had contracts for the development of new dishes with 20 different restaurants…! She's the heaven-sent child of molecular gastronomy! An authentic genius! She is, without a doubt, the student who's closest to the seat in the elite ten!" he commented with conviction.

Alice looks at Sena "Yukihira-chan, today, I'll bewitch you with my food" comments with conviction while in introducing her machines.

The audience freaks out, the Polar Star Dorm members comment "Both technique and equipment-wise this looks ultra-hopeless…th…there's no way he'll win! What can he do about this!?"

Shun starts commenting "even the people in the audience…are getting goosebumps having to face Nakiri Alice amidst that feeling of tension…Yukihira…just how much pressure must you be under…?" with concern.

"Oh my? You don't look all that well. Were you able to sleep last night?" Alice asks with a smile.

"Well…you see, since I thought certain ingredient weren't available at hand until I figured how to get it easily, so I was up late trying things out, and before I'd realized it, it was almost dawn. But don't worry. For me this feels just like any other day. We have customers who are really particular about their food…the gleam of a sharpened knife and a set of ingredients. If there's anything different, it's that there's a tough business rival facing me…" Sena smirks, and puts on her apron "though this morning I was kinda in a bored mood, so I was just planning to blow this troublesome Autumn Election thing off and wander around..." Sena comments while shaking her head. Henri, on the other hand, couldn't help but sweat drop at her comment " _yep…she's too much like her father_ " he thinks. "However, once I saw your machines…I decided to stay and cook" Sena smiles while Henri sigh in relief, until Sena comments "Plus…this way my surrogate uncle can stay and watch a _great_ show that I'm going to put up….today…I'll defeat you, take everything I gain from it, and use it to grow stronger before leaving." Sena comments with confidence while smiling and twirling her knife in the air and catching it without looking. Henri sighs in relief, though inside he's kind of worried for the judges " _I hope it's not one of her weird dishes…_ "

The match starts and they have 2 hours to prepare the dish, Bento. The Polar Star Dorm sweats nervously, Sato comments "What's all that…!? She keeps taking out containers you would see in a laboratory…! I don't know what more than half of those are for"

Yuki asks "M…Marui, explain it" hoping he would know, since he's a bookworm.

"This is…outside my field of knowledge." Marui replies nervously.

"EEEEEEEH!? Are those glasses just for show!?" Yuki cries out.

"I…I'm ashamed…" Marui replies with depressed tone.

"It's like a chemistry experiment…!" Ryoko comments on Alice's cooking.

As Alice moves on to cutting the fish after she cooked the rice, she notices Sena staring at her when she was cutting the fish.

"Hmmm…." Sena hums.

"What is it?" Alice asks in curiosity to why Sena was staring at her.

"Well…you said that the area of artisan skills is over, but you're pretty skilled your-self." Sena complements.

"Of course I am. This is just the basics." Alice replies in a cool tone.

The audience is nervous "Anyway, Yukihira Sena, she's really unlucky. Yeah…facing Nakiri Alice-san…the granddaughter of the Academy's director so suddenly. It's pretty obvious what the outcome will be…"

Once the Polar Star Members and Ikumi hears this they get really concerned.

"Damn it, Yukihira…I hope you have some kind of plan. You won't win with just any random dish, you know!?" Ikuma comments with concern

Ryoko looks indecisive at the outcome.

 **Flashback**

The day before at the Polar Star Dorm. Sena looks at the regulations to the Bento dish she was assigned. "Your dish must be put inside a container with a lid…namely a bento box….None of the bento box's dimension (width, height, and length) may exceed 30cm…the tasting will be done immediately, but the dishes must be able to keep for half a day…" Sena finishes reading "In other words…I should imagine it as a bento that's delivered freshly made to the customers at the defined time, or as the kind of bento that you would buy to eat later for lunch." Sena thinks while summarizing the expectation of the bento dish. Her thought were cut when Ryoko called out to her "…I see, Yukihira-chan's theme is Bento."

"Ah, that's right, Isshiki-senpai just gave me these" Sena commented as she showed Ryoko the box.

"Wah…! What a variety of bento boxes…" Ryoko comments with surprise at the different kinds of bento boxes.

"I can choose one of these and apparently I can modify them, too." Sena chimes

"I see! You can also use a layered type like this…" Ryoko comments as she looks at one of the boxes with layers "how you use the boxes are important too, huh…" Ryoko adds.

"Yea…I mean, Nakiri Alice is sure to come up with some kind of plan." Sena comments nonchalantly.

Ryoko freezes "YOURE UP AGAINST ALICE!? Y…Your luck for lotteries is horrible!" yells out.

Sena gives her nonchalant laughs "I would end up against her eventually, so going against her first is actually good. Any way seeing Sakaki so flustered is quite unusual." Sene comments.

Ryoko gets nervous and scolds Sena "This is no time to be laughing! A…at this point, what kind of bento do you have in mind!?" asks with concern

"A Nori Bento!" Sena replies back with knowing as if she know what she's doing.

"Nori bento…!" Ryoko gathers the info and cloud forms over her head with a sweat drop " _That bento is so like Yukihiro-chan…"_ she goes back to her former self "Why wouldn't I!? Wh…why Nori Bento!? There's no need to do such a cheap bento when there are plenty of other options…"

Sena cuts her off "Hey…If you're going to say and don't have in me that much, why don't you try it? This is a test taste, but here it is…'Yukihira Style Nori Bento (prototype)!'"

Ryoko taste the fried fish, she tastes with great pleasure of flavor and texture, she could help it the aroma of the sea-shore wrapping around her. Ryoko couldn't help but take back the comment she said and starts analyzing the flavors and ingredients of the dish.

Sena tells her the dish "The nori becomes a divider that prevents the side dishes' taste from soaking into the rice. And if you put the side dishes on the top of the rice, they won't cook down easily. Nori bento has a strong sense of flavor coherency…it has great collective strength. It truly is the king of Benton…! And that's exactly why it hold unlimited possibilities…"Sena informs her, she also comments "Ryoko…!" she grabs her attention.

Ryoko looks at her "What is it?" she asks Sena.

Sena sighs and explains "Ryoko…Remember that bento originally was not an extravagant dish. It was meant for the working people…or what Tootsuki would call a second class dish. Bento is originally a 'poor' people's dish, it became extravagant when people started adding 'expensive' things and made it look presentable. By doing so, it ruins its origins…remember that…you need to respect each culture and traditions the dishes came from." Sena informs while thinking " _though it's not the way I wanted to make this dish with, sadly I just have to go around it and use the original way nori bento is made_." Ryoko who looks astonished at the lecture like information Sena gave out. She couldn't help but nod. They head into the living room and watches the preliminary video.

Ryoko informs the curry dish she made "This is the dish that gave her the highest score of the preliminaries…they had different judges, so it's difficult to make a real comparison, but the truth is that her score of 95 points was even higher than Hayama-kuns…!"

Sena gets close to the TV and puts her face on it "I want to eat it…do you think she'll make it if I ask her…?" while staring intensely at it.

" _She's so carefree, even though she's fighter her tomorrow…and Alice probably would actually make it for her too_." Ryoko thinks while looking at Sena in exasperation "I think that molecular gastronomy's greatest forte lies in its impact. Look…even famous restaurants are trying to use those techniques to present many different dishes. A surprise-filled presentation based on chemistry! That raises the expectations towards the flavor whether you like it or not…Nakiri Alice will definitely aim for that…why don't you add presentation to the nori bento? Something that will draw the judges' eyes to it…" Ryoko informs Sena.

Sena widens her eyes at the revelation Ryoko gave her, " _Molecular Gastronomy! I was just about to Takishima for more information on Alice, but I guess I don't have to anymore…this will make things interesting for sure…_ " Sena looks at Ryoko "Hmm, well, that may be a good idea, but if I don't beat her with the flavor, it would be meaningless. She doesn't look like an opponent I can beat with pretentiousness alone." Sena comments smoothly.

"…You have a point…" Ryoko replies while thinking. "Ugh…my head hurts…" She adds.

"Want to pick something sweet?" Sena offers

"Oh…? How did you get these? There's a lot of candies" Ryoko brightly comments

"I got them when we went to help with the cooking classes the other day. The kids gave them to me when we were about to come back." Sena replies in a bright tone.

"Yukihira-chan, you get people to open up to you in a moment wherever you go…wha…this takes me back. This was in candy stores and the like." Ryoko smiles as she looks through the candies.

"Right!? Candies like this have a certain…mysterious excitement to them." Sena stops her sentence and freezes.

Ryoko notices "Yukihira-chan?"

"I see…I was trying to obtain some 'ingredient'…Molecular Gastronomy, surprising cooking…huh." Sena comments.

Ryoko asks "You have a good idea, don't you!?" Just what is it…?" then stops when she notices " _Those are his 'I'm going to make a new weird dish' eyes…!"_

On the other hand, Sena thinks " _Now, I can obtain that 'ingredient' easily I can cook the dish the way I wanted to present them."_

 **Flashback Ends**

As Ryoko finishes thinks about the day before this tournament she notices, Alice finished first and presents her dish. They judges eats her dish with pleasure, even the director did his strip. The judges look at Sena and comments "All of the students here are supposed to be elite cooks and yet they're all on the verge of shrinking away…such a strong talent brings shadow with the light it emits…it's something karmic" the judge comments out loud.

"This Tootsuki Academy. We don't need cowards here…! And look." And the director points to Sena

"The bento for 5 people are done." Sena informs to the judges

"There's at least one cook who isn't shrinking away…" Sanzaemon comments, he then asks "Yukihira Sena…What is your dish?"

Sena gives him a blank deadpanned face "It's a Nori Bento." She replies.

The audience starts questioning "Whaaaat!? He said Nori Benttooooo!?" as if she's insane.

The Polar Star members "Does he really plan to defeat Nakiri Alice with that kind of dish!?"

The spectators starts to doubt her ability as a cook. However, Henri Dubois starts laughing. The two spectator whom they have to looks at him with a questioning look. "I had that bento dish before….it was amazingly…spectacular" Henri tells them with a smirk. They all look astonished. Henri continues "However, I have a feeling she will be presenting something _different_ "

Alice turns to Sena "What is it? That nori bento thing?" she asks with curiosity.

"Eh? You've never heard of it? Should I make some for you later? But….this isn't a normal nori bento. It's the 'Yukihira-style Evolved Nori Bento.' Here, it's done!" she presents to the judges.

"When she said Nori Bento, I was expecting a flat square container, but I never thought she'd bring out a layered bento box! That's quite innovative. And this is a so called "Lunch Jar." You can keep the rice and the hot soup with this stainless heat-insulating container…!" the judge comments as they observe the container.

"Hmm…Japan's bento boxes sure have advanced. The newest ones can keep most of the heat even after half a day." Alice comments

"The rice is able to keep itself warm for a longer time if you put it in after the piping hot soup." Sena Nonchalantly comments

"Oh my….that's clever." Alice replies.

The audience "She's not tense at all…" with surprise.

"She's being friendly with her even though they're in the middle of a match." Daigo comments

"…She's looking down on Yukihira! She's smiling, but she doesn't even think she can lose…!" Ikumi comments.

The judges opens the bento box and takes the first bite in the first layer container, when they took the first bite they were in great pleasure and in heaven at the flavor and texture the fish brought. Sena starts explaining at her preparation and the dish to the judges. Henri smirks at their reactions " _I can't expect anything less from Sena….though I do have my concerns with her previous comment about blowing this thing off…_ " he sighs.

"You're really knowledgeable about bento." Alice complements Sena.

"Well yeah, I've made them sometimes in our special-of-the-day restaurant." Sena replies with a smile

"But, that's no good, Yukihira-chan." Alice comments coolly "All of your schemes are too normal. Even if it's a bento it must be one full of gorgeous surprises, like my Temari Bento, for example." She adds

"I admit that yours looked really good. Let me eat it some time." Sena asks with a smile " _I'd really like to see how much you have grown….since the last dish you've made for me…_ " thinks while smiling.

"Ufufu, of course, that's ok" Alice chimes

"…But you know, your dish, is it really amazing as a bento?" Sena asks intimidatingly

"…What did you say?" Alice glares at Sena's question.

"'What are we supposed to put inside those boxes?' that's what I'm talking about…" Sena asks while reminiscing her past with her surrogate grandmother.

 **Flashback**

Joichirou was standing behind Sena who was wearing her wrap around her eyes, he was teaching her a new technique by guiding her hands. An elder came in, which grabbed Sena's attention.

"Oh! Grandma!" Sena replies. 4th year of primary school. She excitedly starts to rant off their dishes for her to try.

"Then Sena-chan…she's really attached to kyio-san." A regular comments with a smile.

"Yeah…she's played with her many times since she was little…and Sena's grandmothers passed away…so she regards her as her surrogate grandmother." Joichirou looks at the scene with sad smile.

The next day, Sena finds out Kiyo-obaa-san has a bad back and was not able to come visit. Sena decides to make her a bento for her. Later that day she makes the delivery for her.

"Eh? A Bento…? You came all the way here just to bring it to me?" Astonished that her surrogate granddaughter would come all the way here with her blindness.

"Yeah! Ermm…I had something to do around here." Sena replies as she rubs her back of her head. As Sena leaves, her phone rings, she answers "Sena! Are you done with your errand? I was worried when you didn't return after your break. Hurry back, safely." Joichirou tells Sena with concern and kindness.

Kiyo goes back in and reads the note Sena wrote "I was really free at the restaurant, so I made this, eat it and get better!"

She opens the bento and sees Nori Bento. "Haa…it's warm….Yes, it's good! As expected from Sena-chan" she comments.

When she reads the last line "take the nori off before eating the rice and look at it!" She obeys and sees her and Sena smiling decorated on top of the rice. She smiles and tears "Thank you, Sena-chan…thank you…" with joy.

 **Flashback Ends**

 _"…_ _The thing I tried to deliver back then with that bento box…"_ Sena thinks with smile.

When the judges were opening the third layer, rice. They were all shocked.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS IS A NORI BENTO!?" Everyone yells in shock.

"You should taste it too. It's deliciousness, and what lies beyond…!" Sena smirks at Alice.

"Wha…!? What's this rice…!? There are black drops…spread all over the rice!" the judges exclaims.

Alice was just as shocked as the audiences were. The students starts wondering if it was caviar or something. The judges takes the first bite "They burst open like salmon roe…! And what oozes out of them is…the flavor of Nori!" the judge proclaim in shock.

The other judge sigh in bliss "Delicious…! The tasty saltiness from the burst-open nori envelops each grain of rice…! I can't stop! I'm getting addicted to this!" the judge exclaims.

"…How do you know that technique? For this you had to extract the nori's flavor and shape it into sphere…by using sodium alginate and calcium chloride…!" Alice ask with astonished tone.

The audience starts asking "Eh….? That's…! A Molecular Gastronomy technique! It's Nakiri Alice's field of expertise!" in curiosity.

Sena stands tall and smirks "You know you should know that I'm a transfer student..." Alice's eyes widen. "I was one of the top students at my school…I'm not just good at cooking." Alice's eyes widen even more, Sena smirks "That's right, one of my best subjects were in science…I competed in many competitions, especially physics…I competed in a big science competitions overseas once…I even happened to be a winner at ISEF Junior Division."

Alice couldn't help but stutter "you mean-"

"That's right…Molecular Gastronomy is also calls Culinary Physics…since I was natural in Physics, 'why not try and use it in my cooking?'…I did…since my dad was a doctor with a PhD in physics, I was bound to be great at it, don't you think?" Sena smiles while Alice was nervous at the next comment. "I don't know if you've heard of this, but I've happened to win first place as the youngest winner at International Nicholas Kurti Herve Competition..." Sena smiles as she sends out aura intimidatingly around herself. Alice gasps in shock at the comment her opponent told her. In the audience, Henri smirks " _She forgot to happen to mention she was blind when she was competing in that competition. Not only had she received the high score, she defeated Nakiri Alice, before she entered the same competition herself. Her background in science is phenomenal that she can apply it in any field. In other words Molecular Gastronomy was one of the easiest field she grasped easily_."

"You know when I got the theme, I knew what I wanted to make, however, because I couldn't get some certain 'ingredients' I had to adapt and change my plans, since they didn't sell them at stores." Sena comments, while Ryoko's eyes widen in shock " _so that's what she meant by that certain 'ingredient' because-"_

"But…I remembered something…I tried this once, when I was a kid…" Sena pulls out a packet of cheap candy and hands it to her and points at the ingredient label. "It's one of those so-called educational sweets! This lets you experiment with creating artificial salmon roes. I was really hooked on this as a kid and tried it all out in all sorts of ways….then I remembered the ingredients within the packets that I happened to over-look; Sodium Alginate and Calcium Chloride. To buy those you need to buy them at pharmacies, however, since I'm a minor I can't, however, this packet had everything I needed. Those black drops are the way I made the nori evolve…Nori Flavor bombs!" Sena finishes.

Alice couldn't help but feel defeated. Henri couldn't help but feel proud of his surrogate niece. The judges continue to eat and savor the flavors each ingredient brought. It was like a treasure chest. They winner were announced, Sena had won. Alice was in shock and started crying. She asked why she'd lost, before Sena could explain the flaws in her dish, Alice's grandfather explains her flaws.

The crowd cheers and Sena leaves and encourages Tadokoro. Once the Main tournament was over, the judges make their exit.

"Gentlemen…you did a great job as judges today. We've prepared cars for you…please, come this way." Erina informs the judges like a business woman. Until her grandfather informs her, he can do himself; Erina leaves.

As the judges goes out, they notice one of the winner was chatting casually with _the_ Food Critic every Michelin Star Restaurants knows, Henri Dubois. The man who is the Sous Chef and right hand man for the world famous chef, Hitoshi Saiba. They couldn't believe their eyes and ears when they heard his comments.

"You really should fix that little habit of wandering around, little niece" Henri sighs out in exasperation.

"maah, maah…it's fine….sheesh I don't know why your like that!? Plus, I did win…Didn't I? (Sigh) Plus…how could I possibly embarrass my surrogate uncle like that, if I can't win against someone like her…my knowledge is science is just plain awesome…" Sena starts chiming random things.

"Hai, hai…So…my million dollar question is…are you planning on to take the win? Knowing your skills, I definitely know you can win easily. But, I have a feeling you're just going to blow it off…" Henri comments.

Sena sighs "I don't know…"

"You don't know….or…is it because I can't." Henri asks, he continues "I know you've been watching the other contestants, and their dish's appearance, you have a great eye and nose…you have the ability to tell the story of the chef by looking and smelling the chef's dishes. Even I can tell their story. So…you gonna talk? Or should I bribe you with your favorite dessert." Henri asks while looking at Sena who was leaning on the exits door frame. The judges who were listening from afar were stunned that Yukihira Sena knew Henri Dubois, who happens to acknowledge her skills, but. The fact she didn't even try cooking in the competition, instead of taking this as if it was a just another game for her entertainment.

"I tasted Hayama Akira's dish…he specialize in aromatic food, though if he keeps continuing that route, it'll be his greatest downfall…but his dish says a lot about him…he wants to win to thank his guardian of some sorts, like his surrogate mother. He's good enough to win…Plus, it's not like I care about titles, so winning this or losing it doesn't matter to me…I'm fine with being 2nd place…however, dad told me not to lose to anyone until-" Sena was cut off by her uncle.

"But…you don't know whether your father will be disappointed, since he rarely say those thing to you. Even though you know it was a way of his encouragement you don't know if he will be disappointed that you didn't try when you promised him, right?" Henri hit the Jackpot and he saw his niece sitting on the floor with her head in her arms on her knees. He looks down "I'm pretty sure, your father will be fine whatever the outcome is…plus, he'll understand. You were always kind towards others. That's what attracted people to your dish. The kindness you put in your dish was what made it great from the beginning…" Henri comments. Sena eyes widen, she found 'it'; it wasn't skill nor any techniques, it was kindness and consideration she had for people who ate her dish, "all this time…I was thinking of the love that I lost from my grandmothers and couldn't find the same love I had in my dish…but instead it was kindness that my dish the way it was long time ago. The dish you make for strangers versus the dishes you make for people you love is completely different. Instead, you make with kindness from your hearts for your customers. The same kindness you want to make with to make people smile and happy…"

 **Flashback**

"Sena-chan, remember…the dishes you make for your loved ones will always be different to those you make for customers. It's impossible to cook for chefs to cook love for their customers because they are strangers, however, that does not mean you can't make them smile or be happy with your dish…You must always remember, the dish made with skills and technique doesn't matter, it is with kindness and considerations for people that makes the dish truly delicious and make those who eat your dish really happy and smile. You must always remember that, little angel" Sena looks up to her grandmothers who smiles at her gently.

Sena smiles and nods "I promise!" she replies with an angelic smile.

 **Flashback Ends**

"I'm guessing you found 'it'?" Henri asks knowingly "Your father wasn't the first one to plan on sending you here."

Sena looks at him "wh-"  
"It was your grandfather, he said if you can find 'it', you will be unstoppable. But, he says you seem to have a hard to doing so with you schoolwork at your previous school, so he persuaded your father to send you here." Henri informs her. "And it seems he was right." He smiles at her.

"Yea-" Sena turns around and sees the judges.

Henri looks at them and nods. "Please, keep this conversation quiet…I don't want anyone to know about her relationship with me nor her hid-"

Sanzaemon puts his hand up "We won't. It is not our place to tell and we will respect that. Why don't we drive you two back with us?" he asks while looking at Sena.

Before Sena could reject, Henri quickly covers her mouth with his hand and replies "We would love too! Thank you!" The director led the judges to their car when they left he took Henri and Sena to his limo. Henri gives Sena a look and she sighs and goes in, obeying her uncle's demands.

He and the other members talk which bored her to death and fell asleep due to lack of sleep because of the tournament she had. When Sanzaemon saw Sena sleeping he asked "So, care to explain how you know Yukihira Sena?"

"Hmm...You should know quite well how…after all, you're the one who persuaded Joichirou." Henri comments

"So…You know? Yes, I do know…after all, she's like my surrogate niece and a close friend of Joichirou and Lina." Henri reminds him.

Sanzaemon sighs, "Joichirou never really wanted to send her here…he wanted to keep an eye on her after her grandmother passed away after that tragic incident…" he comments.

Henri sighs as well "Joichirou still isn't happy about it…since you and his father pushed him into it…and I can't help but feel that I agree with Joichirou…He actually wants her to attend this school, however, with the incident that happened during her childhood, he can't help but worry that it might relapse again. He doesn't want that….he may be an idiot at times, but he's an intelligent man, he calculates everything he does…especially his daughter."

Sanzaemon sighs "I just thought she would get better while helping my granddaughter Erina as well. But, I guess I was wrong…it seems they don't remember their-"

Henri cuts him "Actually, she knows." Sanzaemon eyes widen "She says she doesn't want to tell her, instead let her find out herself and Alice as well…though when Joichirou came to visit her, he was kind of disappointed that she didn't at least tell the others she was an exchange student from Ouhaku, he called and said 'it might be a wrong choice to send her here, she hasn't opened up at all' the kids think they know about Sena isn't even more than five percent. He also didn't like the fact how you wanted to use his daughter for your granddaughter's problems. He just said 'you should have just stopped spoiling her long time ago and made her overcome her fears was the best thing to do instead of going the long term method, she needs to learn that or she will stagnate, which seems to be happening right now'. Sena has been getting her clients calling Hitoshi for his granddaughter to critic their food, though Sena told him to deny all of them." Henri gives a tired sigh and looks at his surrogate niece.

"Why don't you send Erina to the Polar Star Dorm? She needs to learn to connect with others at least…from what I've heard from Sena it was not the most pleasant thing I have heard, she talks how 'second-class' dish should never be cooked for others or how 'elite' cuisine should be served…it seems she is only living on her families name…she needs to learn that if she's going to survive, she needs to make her own name" Henri advises "why don't you send some kids that knows Sena and the Elite Ten to a retreat, so they could get to know each other…it seems she's been hanging out with kids who shows potential." Henri adds on.

Sanzaemon nods "I might just do that…though from the last time I remembered he was quite over-protective of his daughter, especially with boys…I don't think that me sending her with boys inclu-"

Henri cuts him off "It's okay…I'll deal with it…plus, she's gone to retreat at Ouhaku…So, he should have no problem, the only problem is he doesn't know the kids themselves. He doesn't want anything drastic happening to Sena. She need to be cautious with those who she hangs out with, if not it can relapse again." Henry warns.

"Oh! We're here! Thank you, for the ride. I will see you again." Henri carries Sena out and closes the door. He enters the Polar Star Dorm's gate and heads inside. He rings the door and the a man opens the door.

"Joichirou?!-" Joichirou blocks his mouth and quickly pulls him in.

"Not so loud will you!?" Joichirou comments while motioning him to follow. They head to her bedroom and closes the door, he sees another man, Doujima Gin. Joichirou motions him to follow and they enter a hidden door, another room; Joichirou takes Sena and gently places her in the bed and kissing her on the forehead and pushing Henri out of the room and closing the door.

"So care to explain?..." Henri asks

"Hmm…?" Joichirou replies

"'Hmm….?'…that's all you can say!" Henri trying his best to keep his voice down "You left me…to deal with all those sponsors! You. Bastard!"

Doujima sighs "So…you too, huh?" asks knowingly

Henri scoffs "I'm guessing you're Gin, as in Sena's Godfather, I'm also guessing our absent-minded friend over there forgot to mention that to you too, huh?"

Gin scoffs "you have no idea." As he glare at Joichirou.

"Maah, maah, it turned out fine right?" Joichirou comments.

They both glare at Joichirou, who just brushed it off, they both sigh and starts having conversations, until Henri tells them, Sanzaemon drove them here. Joichirou frowned by that comment.

"Is that guy going to reveal Sena's lineage?" Joichirou asks with some distaste.

"No. He promised he wouldn't tell a fly." Henri reassuring Joichirou.

"If the kids knew who her father is then I'm pretty sure she would start having trust issues with others, since they would treat differently." Gin comments with concern.

"However, you were right about one thing Joichirou…" Henri comment

"Hmm…?" Joichirou looks curiously

"It seems she found 'it' after all." Henri smirks

"You mean…she found it back" Gin asks

"It seems she's back…though…she won't be really putting it up to test for the Autumn Election. Knowing her, she would aim for second place, not that I care" Joichirou smiles softly "She's a lot like her mother and her grandmothers, kind and considerate of others" he comments.

"(Sigh) So…I won't be able to taste her dish during the final, huh…" Gin adds.

"Hmmm…though I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind making dinner tonight." Henri adds.

"Hmm…well then I guess I'll get to taste her dish after all." Gin comments while smiling.

"Well, she's one hell of a cook, I can tell you that right now…" Joichirou chimes.

They all sigh, "So she's going against the guy who beat Aldini kid…huh…I wonder what show she'll put up? After all, challenging him to a Shokugeki…" Joichirou comments.

"From what I saw, it seems that Mimasaka Subaru copies the recipes from his opponents and just adds his own touch to make it better, the perfect copycat." Henri says with a frown. Gin frowns as well.

"Well, I'm sure after she wins the 100 kitchen tools, she's probably returning them to their rightful places." Gin adds.

Joichirou keeps a blank face "Well, if I know my daughter, she has this in a bag. She'll probably play with him a little before she actually tries…though that kid Soutsuda Mitsuru, will probably cause her some trouble though.."

"What?...You think he's a spy…" Henri asks

"Hmmm…No. More like a kid who accidently slips, he looks flaky so I'll just go with a kid easy to bully type of guy." Joichirou bluntly comments.

"I can't help, but agree with you, though do you think Sena will teach Subaru a lesson or no…" Gin asks.  
"Knowing her she probably would…every Shokugeki she's had at Ouhaku, she always points out their flaws and gives advices to her opponents and encourage them to do better next time. Also, she wouldn't have said her dish to Subaru brat that easily if she didn't think she had the chance to win, though she still would have…she the type who like challenges." Joichirou replies.

_Scene Break_

Few days later, Autumn Election Main Tournament Second Round (Semi-Finals), the day Sena has her Shokugeki against Mimasaka Subaru.

"The Semi-Finals of the Autumn Election…the Judges will be the five of us" as Doujima reveals himself as one of the Judges, along with 80th generation second seat Inui Hinako, 79th generation second seat Mizuhara Fuyumi – Italian Restaurant "Ristorante", 88th generation second seat Tsunozaki Taki – Spanish Restaurant "Taki Amarillo", and 89th generation second seat Kikuchi Sonoka. He continues "The first match is Yukihira Sena VS. Mimasaka Subaru. Begin Cooking!"

Sena and Sabaru heads to their respective kitchens, as they cook the judges, especially Taki and Sonoka starts judging the outcome without tasting. As Sena cook Subaru makes the step and shows Sena, he stole her dish, however, when he thought he had her, she brings out a cooler.

Sena look up at Tsunozaki Taki "You were Tsunozaki Taki-senpai right?"

"Huh?" her only reply " _what's with this girl!? She just went and talked to me normally!_ "

"It seems you've been saying lots of things about me. I'll listen to all your complaints after I've finished serving my dish!" Sena replies as she brings out her ingredients. She starts cooking.

The judges look surprised "She just keeps bringing out many different meat parts! And she's slowly begun cooking each of them!" Hinako comments with excitement.

 _"_ _I wouldn't expect anything less from my goddaughter, like father like child. She has the same habit as Joichirou. Always making their opponent underestimate them._ " Doujima smiles.

"What's this…!? What is she trying to do!?" Taki yells in frustration

"EEEEEM…(cough) Dear Judges…I'm about to take you all to the 'Beef Amusement Park'" Sena declares.

Everyone is confuse " _Beef!? Amusement park!?_ " were all their thoughts

"Wh…what is this about!? All the time she was making tests…she only used tail meat." Misturu comments

"That's right Mitsuru. All of these are meat I chose and bought this morning." Sena answers.

The students are surprised "…Eh!? What's this about!? In other words…all she's doing from now on…is pure ad lib!?" shocked by her choice of cooking method. They continue "Eh!? S-she's really ad libbing this!? That…doing that…will she really be able to bring the flavors together!? He took out another type of meat! That's…skirt steak!" with shocking sight of Sena cooking. All of the sudden people starts freaking out when Sena leaves "What she ran away?" Taki yells, but Sena comes back with a shichirin.

"Phew I'm glad I brought it to the waiting room" Sena replies with relief.

The audience are confused "D…do you need to use Shichirin for Beef Stew? I have no idea what he's trying to do."

"Yukihira…I see, as, I thought, you are one of those types…all cooks who've fought me without knowing about my perfect trace were either defeated without being unable to do anything against my plus alpha arrangement…or tried to evolve their dish on the spur of the moment like Takumi Aldini. Then what about the ones who know how I work? Pattern one: they try to derail me by saying before the match what dish they'll make and then making completely different one for it and those who are most confident in their skills are prone to use…Pattern two: they go to battle without deciding what they will make! 'if I don't think about anything, they won't be able to read me' well, I get that logic. Most cooks would fall into panic and lose without even presenting a complete dish, but Yukihira will probably bring out a decent one. You're not the kind of guy who'd panic in the middle." Mimasaka comments

"What's that….? You're giving an awful lot of praise." Sena comments

After her comment he takes his dish to the judges. The judges try his dish and complements him, though Doujima replies "I will give my comment on your dish, after I try Yukihira's"

Then Sena finishes her dish and brings it up to the judges, "Now…here you go. It's done." Sena tells them with blank face. Her dish, bunch of meats are scattered around.

"I hope you're not screwing with us…I've never seen such a beef stew…!" Taki yells at Sena.

"What are you saying? This is a proper beef stew. These are all garniture." Sena comments.

"What…?" Taki raises her eyebrow.

The students "But skirt is viscera…entrails, you know!? To think she'd use it for a beef stew…she takes too much liberty! Is this really alright!?" Polar Star Dorm members comment with concern.

" _She just threw together a bunch of different ingredients. What a rather sloppy and vain struggle. But it won't reach the level of my garniture_." Mimasaka thinks while "Hey! Sena, after you lose you'll be my little play doll and if you're good, maybe I can let you cook again…Your beauty is something I can't let go, you'll be my little servant." he smirks.

Sena smirks "Thanks…" she replies. Suddenly, everyone can feel a heavy dark tension in the air, especially from Doujima Gin himself. Sena starts giggling which got every boys to blush and some aroused. Sena gives an angelic smile and comments "Though…I'll pass on your offer...I must compliment you on your guts…" Sena comments

"Huh?...What do you mean? Do you mean that no boys has-" Mimasaka was cut off.

"Hmm….? No. I have many boys who ask me out all the time even with my purity ring." Sena replies as she shows him her ring. Most of the boys were disappointed.

"Purity ring…huh? Well that won't matter…you'll still be my-" he was cut off again by her giggling.

"No…not that….it's just you sure have a lot of guts saying how I'm going to be little play toy infront of everyone, but that not the point." Sena laughs, Mimasaka looks confused. The dark aura around Doujima continues to get heavier. She continues "No boy or man has such guts to say that infront of my father, but also…even in Polar Star Dorm…no boy or man has such guts to say that infront of my godfather." Sena smirks and turns to Gin "Isn't that right kyoufu?" while smiling. Everyone couldn't help, but freeze. However, they felt bad for Mimasaka the most. The Polar Star Members gave their prayers for Mimasaka.

Gin looks pissed and increasing his dark aura "Of course…and of course, no _boys_ will ever say that to my goddaughter, nor will they _ask_ her out or _touch_ her, isn't that right sweetie?" Gin comments while indirectly threatening the male students that Sena's off limits to anyone. Sena chuckles "Hmm…I guess now I am". The male students looked like they were about to piss themselves in their pants, especially Mimasaka who just looks like he was on verge of doing so.

Sena just giggles "Please enjoy the dish that I made." She changes the subject and the Judges taste the stew.

Once the judges taste the dish, they were in a wonderland of amusement. "It's greaaaaat! The syrupy cheek meat tears apart softly with every bite! The beef tongue and tripe's consistency! The flavors appear one after another…just like a thrill ride!" Taki compliments.

"The skirt…he fried on the charcoal fire is especially amazing! It's usually served cut in thin slices, but cutting it into such thick pieces makes the amount of meat juice in them completely different! Moreover, he carved a grid on the surface…which was cooked by the charcoal fire and gave the meat a soft springy texture! Mixing it with the stew creates a splendid accent…! It looks like a jumble of ingredients at first glance, but they were all appropriately cooked to accurately build an attraction! It was realized perfectly!" Mizuhara comments on her dish.

"What the hell!?" Mimasaka cries out " _Impossible…why does this ad lib dish that relies on inspiration have such a degree of completion!?"_

"Mimasaka…I had similar thoughts, too. Strengthening the flavor using a strong garniture like smoked bacon…but, doing that I'd never reach the flavor I was looking for…It can't just be a sharp flavor. It won't be my dish like that…That's it…this is how it should be. A variety of flavors, of ingredients, all gathering on top of a dish…" Sena comments

"It's really original…! To think he could spread such multilayered flavor in a beef stew!" Sonoka compliments while sighing in bliss. "How did you even get the idea to assemble such a dish…?" Sonoka asks.

"Ah…well, to be honest, I used a certain dish as the model for it. I finally came up with the idea this morning. It's 'Chikuzenni'." Sena deadpans.

Everyone screams out "Huuuuuuuh!?" as if she was insane "Beef Stew and Chikuzenni!? A meat dish and a vegetable dish? They're completely different" they shout at Sena.

"Chikuzenni made by pros is created by boiling each different ingredient separately. Boiling the vegetable for a time appropriate to each one…this serves to make every ingredient's color and flavor as good as it can be! And in the end, you reconstruct them into a single dish. All while paying great attention to the balance of the whole dish…." Sena comments as she smiles.

"Chikuzenni…that's exactly the flavor of the masses! It's 'Yukihira's Specialty'!" Yuki and Ryoko chimes.

" _What the hell is going on here…?_ " Mimasaka thinks as he growls "Yukihira…you son of bitch…didn't you escape to an improvisation that relied on a whim!? Emptying your mind! Ceasing all thoughts" He screams out.

"I never said I was improvising. I kept constructing it until just before the match…no, even after I began cooking, the entire time. The road I've walked so far, the absurd flavor combinations I've tried…I continued constructing ideas by bringing together the experience and knowledge gained from them! All inside my mind! You, who completely investigated your opponent's dish and only go one step further to surpass it…I figured you could never replicate this." Sena smirks at the win.

As Gin ate her dish "And what he built with that was a paradise colored by the dazzling deliciousness of beef! A dreamland you'd wish to be immersed in forever! Everyone's beloved…Yukiheeland. Her previous of cooking blind also helped with this dish as well, however, she was holding back." He comments as he couldn't be any prouder of his goddaughter.

"It's the verdict! The Shokugeki and first match of the second round of the Autumn Election! Please place your votes!...Yukihira Sena…Advances to the Finaaaals!" Announcer comments. Yukirhira's complete victory, Mimasaka couldn't help but argue.

The head of the Shokugeki organizer brings out the contract "These are…the contract which states Yukihira Sena has to quit being a cook and notice of her expulsion from Tootsuki Academy. They have director's signature. With just a thumb print, his life as a chef would have been over…" he tears them apart in from of Mimasaka.

"Th…This can't be…! Like hell you can slip through my trace! There's no way Miamasaka Subaru's cooking can lose…" Mimasaka yells back.

"If you can't agree with the result, then just try my dish, too." Sena offers her dish.

As Mimasaka tastes her dish he is taken to her land of blissfulness and wonderland.

"Bring them in!" the man yells, as the stranger man agrees he brings in a huge container box. He continues "As of the Shokugeki just now, Mimasaka Subaru's…Right of possession over these tools is terminated." He declares, "by the way…in the event of Yukihira Sena's Win, all the tools are to be returned to their owners…or so she says." After the head of Shokugeki organizer informs the students, a stampede of about 100 students come to take back their rightful possession. The students of those knives taken by Mimasaka couldn't help but thank Sena.

Sena looks at Mimasaka who looks completely defeated and the urge of quit cooking, however, Sena looks at Mimasaka. The judges look at Mimasaka while Doujima looks at Sena.

"No offence, but you're an idiot! Wouldn't that make my accepting Shokugeki meaningless?" Sena asks

"What…!?" Mimasaka asks in confusion by her statement.

Sena looks at Takumi "Aren't you going to take back your knife?" she asks

Takumi glares "I will definitely take the Mezaluna back. By winning against you in a Shokugeki! Until then please hold on to it." Takumi hands his knife back to Sena and walking away.

"…See? People who aim to be professional cooks are just bunch of helplessly sore losers. Listen veeeery well, Mimasaka. Don't ever think again about things like trying to rip your opponent's pride up from the roots in a single match. Even if you fail in a way that blows away the self-confidence and concede you've piled up, even if you feel so miserable that you don't think you can stand up again, tomorrow you'll definitely have to open your restaurant…! That's what it's like to be a chef." Sena lectures as she looks him in the eye, everyone in the room couldn't help, but admire her just not as a chef, but as a person. She starts walking away "Doesn't the same go for you? Mimasaka?...Find your own strength and face your flaws, after that step…you can truly find your cooking…" she asks, but she stops "Oh! And next time when you asking me out...try not to do it in front of my godfather or any my family members…they have the tendency to castrate men whose interested in me..." Sena warns.

All the student couldn't help but sweat at the comment " _That's right…she's Doujima Gin's goddaughter...Note to self: Stay far away from her as possible if you don't want to be castrated_." Were all the students' thoughts as they felt Doujima's dark aura once again spreading throughout the room; a warning to stay away from her.

Mimasaka couldn't help but look at the dish and respect her " _You knew from the beginning you'd win…I was wrong about you…and you're telling me…to continue cooking…to find my own cooking_ " as he finishes the dish, he feels his hardened heart melt away.

As Sena heads out to leave, she sees Erina "Yo, Nakiri." Sena brightly comments while smiling, "There's only one match left…" Sena sings out.

Erina looking annoyed by her comment "Bear this in mind…! I'm far above you." Arrogantly comments back.

When they hear a loud cheer from the audience, it was the second semi-final against Kurokiba and Hayama. Sena and Erina watches and have a conversation on their dish, until Alice came up to them and explains Kurokiba's dish "Ryou-kun's strength isn't measureable through logic alone." Alice explains. They were interrupted when they saw him bringing out an eel.

"For real…? I heard he's good using seafood, but he went for a really unexpected one." As Sena comments, Alice says "this isn't spiritualism or anything like that, it's a fact that the flavor or Ryou-kun's dishes has something that goes beyond all logic. You see, Ryou-kun survived in a hellish kitchen where useless cooks were immediately banished. All that since heh was of age to enter primary school. In such a coarse environment, all he could rely on were his skills. What Ryou-kun acquired in order to survive were…absolute concentration towards flavor! And fighting spirit that makes his body burn with passion! I've had cooking challenges with Ryou-kun almost every day, but he's never gone easy on me. He came at me seriously trying to kill every, singer day…Unfortunately, our score is almost even…I haven't been able to get a considerable lead. If you were to say he has something I don't, that would be…" Alice goes off. " _a lava-like tenacity toward competitions_." She finishes in her head " _of all the cooks in this hall, Ryou-kun is the one who possesses that most strongly…that I can declare_." Alice thinks confidently. As they continue to watch Alice continues to comment "He's not even listening to those cheers. Right now, all of Ryou-kun's sensory organs are concentrating on the ingredients' browning the sound and smell of the fat sizzling…the weight of the eel's body. They can only perceive the information that comes from that frying pan." As they continue to observe the match, they see Kurokiba pouring wine.

"…As I thought, Kurokiba is making a 'matelote'!" Sena thinks in her head, she glances at Erina "…seems she figured out as well."

"Kurokiba-kun is making a 'matelote'!" Erina exclaims and starts explaining the dish.

Just when Kurokiba shows his cards, Hayama starts pulling out his, " _it seems he's finally baring the claws he didn't need to show thus far_." Sena thinks while she smirks at Hayama.

_scene break_

When the judges tasted both of their dishes they couldn't decide which dish was better.

"Management Committee members…I have a suggestion. Could you hear it?" Doujima asks Isshiki, Erina, and Eizan.

"What is it, Chef Doujima?" Isshiki asks coolly.

"A 'three-way final', that's what I propose!" Doujima declares

"However…! There's no preceden-" Erina was cut off by her grandfather,

"That suggestion sounds interesting. I accept." Sanzaemon declares.

All the reporters surround the three contestants and interview them.

Doujima and Henri both smile at Sena. They were proud that she made it to the Finals, however, they were both in a distress " _I…I hope Sena doesn't do anything rash like her father; bringing untested foods to Shokugekis or competitions like this…_ " they both thought while sweating.

When the three contestant saw a silhouette bringing in a huge ice cube, Isshiki, was shown. He has a mallet and cracks the ice which broke into pieces, inside the cube was Pacific Saury which was the next theme.

"The finals will be in ten days…" Isshiki inform the three contestants.

Everyone leaves the Chandra's Room and heads back to their respective places. Henri and Gin tells her good luck and they will call later and leaves. Hayama and Kurokiba glare at keep other, they both thought Sena wasn't a big deal, however, they both had a score to settle.

When Sena heads back to the dorm she finds out that her father left to work over-seas again and that he'll call her back to wish her luck. Fumio and Sena couldn't help but sigh at his antics.

"So…that man didn't even bother to tell me himself?" Sena asks

"Well…you know him…he's a selfish bastard" Fumio replies while sighing tiredly at Joichirou's habit. She was too tired to even complain.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Autumn Election Part II

**Chapter 8 –Autumn Election & Stagiaire Part 2**

"regular conversation"

"regular… _emphasis on the word…_ conversation

" _thoughts"_

 **Flashback**

Sena gets dressed to head out, until Tadokoro comes to her room "Sena-chan are you going somewhere?" with curiosity.

Sena smile "Yea. I'm heading out to go look at some Pacific Saury." She replies

Tadokoro looks surprised "Oh!...S…Sorry, it's just the way you dressed, it seemed like you were heading out somewhere else…cuz…yo…you're so dressed up." Tadokoro replies with nervousness. Sena chuckles "Umm…I'm planning on to see someone, so I dressed up a bit…she came to visit her parents from Paris and well…she likes to see me dressed up all the time." Sena comments.

Tadokoro starts pointing her pointer finger together "Umm…do you think I can go as well…it's not that I want to intrude…it..it's just I used to go to fish market all the time in my hometown." With nervousness.

Sena gives a reassuring smile, "Sure, I don't see why not."

They both head to the market and Sena broke off with Tadokoro and told her she's going to look around by herself and will find her when she's done, after she separated from Tadokoro she walks around the fish market alone where she used to go with her father, she walks around the fish market to look at Pacific Saury from different stands. She ignores all the stares that people were giving her, some younger men were blushing. She gives a sad sigh and her eyes shows sadness as she reminisces about her past.

 **Flashback**

A 5-year-old red-head girl with bandage wrapped around her eye is seen walking down the fish market while holding on to her father's hand. Joichirou starts explaining how to identify the freshness of the fish by its appearance, however, he also explains how to tell through other senses. He then tells her to go and find a fresh fish. But then Sena starts to cry.

As she cries "I can't see!" she tries to wipe her tears through the bandage and crouches. Everyone around her looks at her with pity, excluding Joichirou.

Joichirou kneels down "Sweetie…you never cared…why do you care now?" he asks gently.

She cries while rubbing her eyes "…I…I d..don't know…it's just some boy said that I c…c…can't.." she comments between her cries.

Joichirou wipes her tears, "Don't listen to them. They don't know what you're capable of. Just do your best and never give up." He encourages her. Sena slowly stops crying. "Now, why don't you go and find that fish." Joichirou tells Sena as she responds with a nod.

Few minutes later, she brings back a fish. "Sena-chan! That sardine is no good." Joichirou comments

"Why? Pops, you said…that when picking fish, I should choose which have clear transparent eyes. I asked the owner if-" Sena was cut off by her father.

"I said that, but sardines are an exception. The reason why this sardine's eyes are white is because it was put in salt water after it was caught. The eyes get white-ish because of the salt…you judge sardines looking at their 'gills'…the best ones have light-pink colored gills. The one you choose is all yellow. That makes the taste get worse. Like this, the part of the fish you must take a look at varies a lot. You should take your time and learn them one by one…however, due to your disadvantages…you need to focus on your four senses. Remember...Fresh fish should have a mild scent and moist flesh, and appear freshly cut. Don't purchase fish that has a strong, fishy odor. Whole fish has bright bulging eyes and bright red or pink gills. However, if you to purchase a frozen fish, you need to test it out whether it smells fresh and the packaging should have no evidence of ice or blood. Those fish that just came out of the sea, their skin should feel slimy, but not have any fishy smell." Joichirou lectures Sena while ruffling her hair. Sena continues to listen, "remember, if you can't see, use your special abilities to identify and locate the fresh fish…Now that you know, go and find another fish that's fresh…" Joichirou tells and send his daughter off again to find her fish.

 **Flashback Ends**

As she remembers her father's lesson, she starts walking around with her eyes closed and starts to focus on smelling the air and locate different qualities of different fish, her focus was interrupted when a lady called out her name.

"Is that you, Sena!? Dear, Lord! I haven't seen you for a long time. It's been awhile since I last saw you!" Lady tells Sena while she widens her eyes.

"Aunt…Lisa? Hahahaha…funny…I was here to see you, I heard you came to visit" Sena comments as rubs back of her head.

"Yep…(sigh) father said he hasn't seen you for few months, ever since you attended Tootsuki...Your grandfather hasn't been able to shut up for past few months, he's always going on how much you're going to grow…But you know…from what I see you look a bit lost. Do you want to talk about it?" Lisa asks Sena.

Sena looks down with sad eyes, "I don't know." She replies with confusion and sadness.

Lisa softens her eyes "Come on in, I'll make you something to eat…food always did have its way of cheering you up whenever you were sad." She comments as she drags her surrogate niece inside the store/stand. She forces Sena to sit, and takes off her jacket. "You know you inherited your mother's taste in fashion." As she compliments Sena's fashion when she looked at the way she dressed up; a warm tan brown mid-length wool cashmere trench coat with warm gray beige turtle neck sweater and a cashmere scarf, black skinny jeans with knee-high black two-inch heel boots, hair tied into a low messy bun, white gold charm bracelet, sterling silver necklace with an elegant locket with a matching noble elegant drop earrings; Sena looked absolutely breathtaking as usual.

"…thanks, I guess" replies in a very low tone.

"I'll be right back in ten minutes" Lisa informs Sena.

Ten minutes later, Lisa brings in an array of dishes. And they start eating.

"Mmmmhhh….your cooking is great Aunt Lisa!" Sena compliments while smiling.

"Thanks! So, care to explain me why you look so down out there?" Lisa asks Sena.

Sena sighs, she starts explaining what happened at Tootsuki from the beginning and told her about the theme she was assigned for an hour.

"So…you know what you want and know what to do…but, it brings back memories, huh…?" Lisa summarizes her story.

"It's just…when I was walking here, I keep remembering when I was five…I came here with dad, he was teaching me how to find fresh and good quality fish when I was blind…and that blindness…I ju…just can't help but keep thinking about them…grandma Michiko and grandma Saki" Sena replies with sadness.

"Hmmm…I know how much they meant to you, but do you think they will like seeing their precious angel sad?...Sweetie, I'm pretty sure they want you to move on and find someone you love and cook for. I heard from Henri that you found 'it' back. Now, the next step is for you to move on." Lisa advises Sena with kind and motherly tone.

Sena looks at her hands and touches her purity ring, she smiles back and thanks her surrogate aunt, they continue to chat for another hour, as she leaves after buying Pacific Saury from Lisa's father. She walks out with a cooler in her hand. She sees Tadokoro talking to Kurokiba and Alice in front of the store she was in; she decides to see what they are talking about. But, when she looks around she saw ten other people standing around. Kurokiba and Alice both see Sena with a cooler in her hand.

"So…You came to take a look at some pacific saury too? What a coincidence." Sena nonchalantly comments.

"…A coincidence, you say, but I come here pretty much every day." Kurokiba replies boringly replies.

"What? Sena, you never told me you were Ryou-chan's friend!" Lisa's father asks and walks back inside.

"Alright…Sena, let's choose some fresh pacific saury, today." Tadokoro looks through the fishes "I learned about it in our Ryo-kan and in Tootsuki, there are few pointer to consider when choosing pacific saur-" Tadokoro was interrupted by Sena's giggling. Everyone one stared at her including the Elite Ten grouped next to Alice.

"Ummm…I'm sorry to break it to you, but Tadokoro…I already got mine." Sena show her the cooler container in her hand.

"C…can I see it?" Tadokoro curiously asks, while other members wants to know as well.

They all turn around and sees a woman who they all know as she chuckles "Don't worry, Sena chose a great fish already!" every stare at the woman with wide eyes.

"Ch..chef Lisa!? How the hell do you know Chef Lisa, one-chan! Sh…She's one of _the_ Sous Chef for _the_ legendary Saiba Hitoshi!" Tadokoro screams out.

"Hahahahaha…(sigh) you really should open up more to them, sweetie." Lisa looks at Sena with a bit of concern.

Sena shrugs "I forgot…" Everyone deadpans at her answer and sighs. "Care to explain why your all here? And what are you doing here, Erina?" Sena changes the subject and casually ignoring Erina's question.

"We came here to observe, but also buy some ingredients, since Chef Lisa's father is our main carrier for the best quality he provides." The white hair male student replies with great respect for Lisa and her father.

"Hey Tsukasa-senpai! Sup!" as she was about to talk to Isshiki, "Are you guys done? Cuz we can go back if you want…" Isshiki agrees and they all head back, excluding the non-members of Polar Star Dorm.

When they reach the kitchen in their dorm, "Hey Sena?!" Tadokoro asks suddenly

Sena turns around "What is it?" she asks while raising her eyebrow while unwrapping the ribbon tied on the cooler.

"What fish did you buy?" Tadokoro asks. Everyone look at her with curiosity.

Sena sighs and looks at Tadokoro "Why do you care so much on what I do, Tadokoro?" Sena gently asks.

"Do you know what you're looking for? I mean…Kurokiba-kun and Hayama-kun both seems to know what they're planning on to do…" Tadokoro asks. "It seems that their judging skills are impressive-" Tadokoro was cut off. And everyone is anticipating on her answer.

"Tadokoro…I'm fine." Sena bluntly comments "I have skills that surpasses theirs…so don't worry about it and have more faith on your friends. You need to learn to go past your fears…" Sena comments, gently scolding her ignorance of her forgetful thoughts.

"I…I'm sorry, it's jus-" Tadokoro nervously apologizes, forgetting about the challenge that Sena had, especially with her father.

"It's perfectly fine…" Sena reassures her as she shows her chosen Pacific Saury. She couldn't help but be astonished at her choice, it was a perfect fish, they were all fresh and the best ingredient anyone could choose.

Tadokoro asks "The Pacific Saury is smaller than the rest I've seen, and its belly isn't as puffy. Why would you choose that one…Sena-chan?"

"Even though the puffy ones stood out more, this one is more firm and supple…!" Sena inform Tadokoro "You see, the difference between a pacific saury's 'rigor index' and 'body strength' is the cause. The reason why fish get stiff after they're caught…is the same as humans' rigor mortis. The number which estimates this is called the 'rigor index'. However, what produces the body consistency is different…It's decided by the 'muscles' breaking strength'! The pacific saury mucles' breaking strength decreases and suddenly after five hours of being fresh-frozen. This means that its consistency will worsen after that much time passes…However! The rigor index begins to gradually decrease after an average of ten hours. In other words! Even pacific saury that has a great rigor index and stands tall, which makes it look fresh, can have a worsened consistency because of an already-declining muscles breaking strength!" explaining to her clueless friend.

"Hayama went to Shiomi-sensei's lab to cook there. He said something about abnormally weird around here…Let me prep these first" Sena inform them, they were all shocked, especially Kurokiba " _she's planning on curing the fish? What is she planning?"_

Tadokoro asks "Sena-chan…?"

"Hmm…?" Sena replies as she preps the fish.

"Do you know what you're doing? I mean…Kurokiba-kun and Hayama-kun both seems to know what they're planning on to do… but that doesn't mean you should blow it off…" Tadokoro comments with hint of worry.

"It seems that their judging skills are impressive-" Tadokoro was cut off. "It's just…Pacific Saury was the dish that my…" Sena

"…'my'?…'my' what?" Tadokoro asks with a curious tone, wanting to know what she was about to say.

"It's nothing…" Sena puts them in the container.

_Scene Break_

The judges which consist of Sanzaemon, Doujima, and Leonora (Alice's mother); have tasted the Pacific Saury dish from Hayama and Ryo, both receiving high compliments from all judges who have all stripped their cloths. Now, the remaining challenger was the Yukihira Sena who was dressed in her Yukihira's Diner uniform bring her dish to the judges.

Off the stage, Eizan and Isshiki talks with each other.

 **Eizan** : "Who has a long face? Isshiki…The hall is roaring with excitement…you could say this year's election ended as a great success. Is there anything else to ask for, as the one of the organizers?" comments.

 **Isshiki:** "But…the scenario you wanted to create was pretty different, wasn't it?" replies slyly.

 **Eizan:** "…hmph…I don't understand what you're trying to say…Isshiki."

 **Isshiki:** "You're the one who made Sena-chan face Mimasaka Subaru, right? I mean, you're the only one who can fiddle with the pairing for the matches. The rivalry between Sena-chan and Takumi-kun…if you could make use of it, you could force Sena-chan to accept the challenge, or so you thought. Losing in front of such a huge audience while being unable to avenge your friend…there's no worse humiliation than that! Moreover, you prepared all this without dirtying your hands in the slightest…that is very like you, Eizan-kun…your scheme went awry. I guess you tried to get to her through your plans…but wasn't the one who swallowed up by Sena-chan none other than you?" Isshiki comments as he mocks him for his devious plans.

 **Eizan** : "WHAT DID YOU SAY…!?" offended by his words.

 **Isshiki** : "From this point on, you will see how truly terrifying her cooking really is. Eizan-kun, did you see the T.S. from a few days ago? Most of the articles are lambasting Sena-chan, according to the newspaper club, their sales increase the more they insult Sena-chan." Retorts while holding one of the newspaper in his hand.

 **Eizan** : "…That's to be expected, she's a girl who said she'd use this academy as a stepping stone. Same goes for the unrest in this hall…she's the loathsome transfer student, both in name and substance."

 **Isshiki** : "Is that really so? I just can't see that as the reason…the mere transfer student…During the hellish training camp, she challenged Chef Shinomiya, a former first seat, to a shokugeki, and survived. She had a close contest with the aroma expert, Hayama Akira, in the election's spice match, defeated one of the food demon lord's relatives, Nakiri Alice. She won against the beast who was undefeated in 99 shokugeki, Mimasaka Subaru…yet, many of the students don't want to recognize Yukihira Sena. Why is that…? Sena-chan's cooking ideas…what creates them isn't an innate talent or sense, he just this thoroughly and keeps repeating trial and error. It's something anyone can do…but that's not really the case. 'It really is impossible…the opponent is Hayama Akira who has a superior sense of smell…how can I win?...there's no way I can win against Kurokiba Ryo, when he's fighting Nakiri Alice daily…It's only natural for geniuses to win'…the reason they look down on Sena-chan…is because if they acknowledge her, they would be accepting that they aren't making enough effort themselves." Isshiki smiles slyly while Eizan clicks his tongue in annoyance.

Sena presents the dish to the judges, "It's Takikomi Gohan. Ok,…It will be ready soon, so wait a bit longer…Aunty Nora, you can't hurry a chef…" Leonora eats the dish with delight.

 **Gin** : "The pacific saury's blessing brought out by autumn are permeating throughout my body! What tender flavor…! The pacific saury was cooked together with rice after grilling it once on the shichirin. That kind of detailed work is what makes the rice so fragrant and the pacific saury is marvelous by itself! The deep taste among the saltiness and soft smell and the flavor spread inside my mouth every bite!" comments with great excitement.

 **Leonora** : "Sena's dish…the quality of this dish is not at all inferior to those of the previous two!"

Ryo gets curious what she used to cure the fish so he goes and takes a look in the cooler, he finds out she used Nuka Sanma.

 **Gin** : He thinks to himself on how she was able to bring such flavor " _Nuka Sanma…it's a popular traditional dish made since ancient times, mostly in Kushiro, Akkeshi, and Nemuro. It serves to bring out the ingredient's flavor, remove the bad smell, and increase the nutritional value! It's said some of the local fishermen groups consider it to be the most delicious way of eating pacific saury…_!"

When the audience takes a closer look, none of them stripped, however, before they could finalize the judging Sena offers them seconds "If you had asked for seconds, I would have let you eat it after pouring this on it." While showing them the soup she made for her rice. "My pacific saury dish isn't complete yet." With slight intimidating aura. Sanzaemon accepts her offer, wanting to know what's so special about the soup, but knowing who her father was, he knew never to underestimate her. Once all three judges eats seconds, they strip right away. Taking them to wonderland of oceans filled with beautiful pacific saury.

 **Gin:** "I can't get enough of it…! The parmesan cheese's viscous body and the miso's light flavor entwine together with the rice! And…they were mixed with small pieces of pacific saury. This red thing that resembles a fruit. Is this perhaps…" he was cut off by Sena who finishes his sentence "Crispy plum."

 **Sanzaemon:** "Well done…! It was a clash of individualities worthy of competing in the final…you three showed us your own unique flavors! First are the cooking skills! You were on par in terms of those (the judges glances at Sena). Next, in terms of judging of ingredients, Kurokiba and Hayama you both chose the best pacific sauries. Nevertheless…Yukihira splendidly caught up using his original ideas in terms of creativity, he was the best by far! Moreover, incredibly in terms of favor…the three dishes were almost equally delicious! What decided the match was…Whether the dish show you the face of the cook…however, with the dish presented…CONGRADULATIONS…the winner of this Autumn Election is…HAYAMA AKIRA!"

Everyone in the Dormitory was shocked why she didn't make her original idea and decided not to bother with it, after all, it was Sena they were taking about.

(To be continued: What will be revealed during the stagiaire period?)


	9. Chapter 9 - What!

**Chapter 9 – What?!**

(canon to Sena going to her next location for Stagiaire)

Sena looks at the document at her next location and goes to the restaurant she was designated to go. On the other side, Shinomiya is talking on the phone with someone "Tch…! I don't even have time to sleep with the preparations for the new opening. Why do I have to deal with a student!" yelling on the phone.

On the other side of the phone line "That's exactly why we're dispatching a student to be part of your opening staff. If we do that, there are merits for both parties, or so Chef Doujima said…" Calmly informing Shinomiya changes in his schedule

"Damn it…that senpai, just what does he think I am." Shinomiya comments

"I have another message from Chef Doujima." Commenting to Shinomiya

"huh?" Shinomiya replies.

He caller starts quoting "'I know you'll cooperate willingly, as long as it's a request from this pitiable Tootsuki Employee…' that's what he said." Informing Shinomiya.

Shinomiya annoyed 'you really are holding a grudge for it!' he tells the informant "Anyway! I don't have time to deal with incompetent people. Tell Doujima-san this for me. If someone useless comes here, I'm going to kick them out immediately…" ends the call and opens the door and sees someone that annoys him the most.

"I'll be in your care, Shinomiya-senpai" Sena comments while smirking at his facial expression.

"'I won't accept anyone who didn't at least get to the finals of the Autumn Election as a Stagiaire'…I did say that. But of all people it had to be you, Yukihira" Shinomiya comments bluntly

"I was really surprised, too" Sena responds to his comment.

"Well, it's okay. I also told the school affairs division I would kick out anyone useless…even if that person happens to be Doujima-san's goddaughter." Shinomiya smirks and Sena smirks back at him, until he hands her cleaning supplies. "For starters…There's carpentry work and the finishing touches to the interior. COME ON! GET MOVING! WE'RE GETTING THIS DONE BY TOMORROW!" Shinomiya comments at the workers. Sena sighs and starts working. After working non-stop for many hours, break time comes and Shinomiya volunteers to cook for them. after eating his amazing dish, Shinomiya leans back on a chair intimidatingly "Yukihira (she looks at him), you'll definitely get closer to your 'specialty' during this week…As long as you can keep up with my work…! Are you ready mademoiselle Yukihira.

Sena smirks at him "I am…! Plus you should know my skills after tasting my dishes at Polar Star Dorm _senpai_ …(Shinomiya smirks back) From the looks of it, I'm guessing you're having the pre-opening?"

"Yes, we are. And I expect everyone to do their 'best' which includes you Yukihira." Shinomiya comments which Sena nods to.

The next day, Sena dresses up in Shinomiya's restaurant's uniform. When she heads into the kitchen she feels the tense atmosphere _'I see...the normal atmosphere of any restaurant by Michelin Star Chef…hmm…oh well, looks like I have to try_.' And heads into the kitchen after reading the menus for tonight's meal.

Shinomiya comes in "The customers are seated, Get ready!" and everyone goes to their station.

Sena observes them ' _They're fast….! But…it's all silent…I can only hear the sound of knives and boiling pot…hmph…typical kitchen_ ' she thought as she put down the bowls quietly on the counters.

"I see you know the atmosphere; I'm kicking you out next time you make sound…SERVE THE AMUSE FOR TABLE #1." Shinomiya comments while at the end commanding his employees.

"OUI!" they reply with firm tone

Sena prepares all the ingredients needed and completes them accordingly. She watches them carefully and staying ahead many step, but doesn't interrupt them either. All the chefs take notice of that.

"Yukihira! I need-" Lucie was cut off

"Oui, Fumet de Poison est fini" when Sena replies the fumet de poison was strained and done in French. Everyone else hears her speaking French and was shocked she knew French, but they all had work to do and decided to question her later.

"Get me the langoustine." Lucie asks next.

"Here" Sena immediately hands her. Lucie looks at Sena who quickly went to work and before she could ask she comments "The preparation of the Mirepoix I ready by the time table #3 finishes their Hors D'ouevres!" and goes to prepare the fish dish for table #1

After the restaurant closed for the night, Abel coldly gives her a blanket and tells her she could use the shower if she wanted to.

"From what I saw of your work today, I'm impressed. It seems you have experience in working at a restaurant as well, other than working at a diner." Shinomiya comments as he flicks his shirt collar in place. "If you continue working like you did today, you should survive…but you should try harder next time…" he finishes as he leaves.

He stops in track when Lucie asks a question they all forgot to ask "Sena-chan! I have a question I wanted to ask you." She comments

Sena looks at her and shrugs "shoot…what do you want to know"

Gao asks her "How can you speak French so fluently, it sounds like you lived in France, from the way you spoke I could tell it was from Paris region. I know because having it learned after learning another language you would still have a slight accent of your native language, but it doesn't sound like that at all." Wondering how she knew.

Abel also wanted to know because he was French as well "Now that I think about it…how do you know French? And how were you able to keep up with us at all? A student from Tootsuki even have hard time keeping up." He asks. While Shinomiya pushes his glasses in place with his pointer finger wanting to know as well.

Sena chuckles "That's because my parents speak Paris region French (Sena shrugs). My parents were busy most of the time, so I would spend time with grandparents who lives in Paris, France. They would come to Japan and take me with them and my parents would come pick me up. So you can I was raised in France in a way." She comments and yawns at the end.

"You were raised in France!" Lucie comments, surprisingly everyone jaws gap open in astonishment.

"Wait! How does your family know French?" Abel asks

"Hmm…my dad's parents, my grandparents, my grandfather owns a restaurant in Paris and in US, so he's fluent. My grandmother was a famous prima ballerina and musician. She was also a patisserie in France, we also have a shop in Tokyo as well, so it's natural for her to speak French since many ballet performance was in France. She was also fluent in Russian which she taught me as well. My mom's parents, my grandparents; my grandfather is a well-known maestro and owns restaurant in Paris and in US. He's actually not oriental, he's a European; German, French, and Russian. He taught me German as well. My grandmother was also a famous prima ballerina and musician like my grandfather. She was also a patisserie in France. Both my grandmothers opened the shop together." She comments as if it was a casual thing to say. Everyone eyes widen at the fact her grandmothers were a patisserie and Sena was fluent in more than one language. "Anyway, it's nice and all to chat about my life, but can I have the keys to the restaurant? I wanted to stop by the shop since I'm in town and I need the key to come in" Sena extend her hand. Lucie nods shakily and hands her the key which Sena thanks her for.

Sena chuckles at everyone's faces. "If you're curious, I can take you to the shop." Everyone looks at each other and nods.

"But…will they open this late? It's almost midnight.." Abel comments but Sena waves them off.

They walk down the streets and heads to a small busy little place. They knew where they were heading to. It was well known patisserie shop. When they first enter the fragrance of fresh baked pastries and baguettes come enchanting them to come forth. They see an elegant shop with modern coffee tables and chairs. On the shelves are variety of fresh leftover baguettes; behind the crystal glass display case had variety of pastries, chocolates, cakes, etc…When they all turn to Sena, she was gone, until they look around they see her behind the counter and getting few boxes and grabbing the pastries and chocolates and puts them in the box neatly and wraps them up.

The four freaks out "You can't just go and grab stuff without permission! We're going to get in trouble, come back here!" Gao scolds.

Sena waves them off "I do this all the time, plus I told you I was visiting my grandparent's pastry shop. What were you thinking I meant by 'stopping by the shop'?"

Their eyes widen, until they see a man in his thirties. It was none other than Henri Dubois who was chuckling at the scene. "Sorry about that. She has her father's habits…I'd like to apologize for my niece's behavior. I hope she wasn't any trouble" he chuckles as he brings the leftover cake to them with five cups of tea.

"No, she wasn't any trouble." Shinomiya comments "It's an honor to meet you again Chef Dubois." And slightly bows his head with respect.

"You guys can call me Henri. No need for formalities with me, I'm not a fan of formalities." Henri replies.

"Umm…do you know where Sena is?" Lucie asks, worrying about her causing trouble.

"It's okay, her grandparents own this shop. Ever since I can remember, whether Paris or Tokyo, she would always go in the back and watch her grandparents or other pastry chef making their dishes. All the employees here know her, so it's perfectly fine." He comments while cutting the cake into slices and placing them in the plate and handing it to them.

"Umm…do you know what she's doing?" Gao asks

"(chuckles) She said that she was hungry and wanted something to eat. She has a big appetite. Don't worry…but I'd like to know how she's doing during her Stagiaire…she's has a habit of hiding a lot ever since she was little." Henri asks while sipping on his tea.

Shinomiya takes a sip "She's doing fine from what I saw, however, she didn't exactly 'do' her best. She kept her skills low. When I observed her she had the skills of an experienced chef in the real kitchen, not at some diner. I'd like to know how skilled she is and how she knows what she knows. She speaks more than one languages as well which is impressive-" Shinomiya was cut off by Henri.

"Sena…she was child who use to smile all the time. But now it seems like she's forcing herself to smile. Though, she still has her kind nature in her." Henri takes a sips his coffee as they sit down around the table and sighs "I know it's not my place to tell, however, I would you guys to keep this secret to yourselves. When she's ready she will tell you guys. (they all nod while taking a sip of their tea or a bite of their cake which they ate in delight) I'm pretty sure you probably heard her grandparents' names, her father's side; Saiba Hitoshi and Saiba Michiko, and her mother; Strofmanstein Franz and Yukihira Saki." Everyone realizes their names, her grandmothers notorious as patissiers, musicians, and former prima ballerina, while Saiba Hitoshi a famous chef and Strofmanstein Franz, a famous Maestro and owner of a five star hotel and five Michelin Star restaurants. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"It all happened when she 2 ½ years old…when she held her first knife and cooked something. Ever since she learned how to walk and talk, she would always watch her father, Saiba Joichirou, or a.k.a. Asura, cook." Shinomiya couldn't believe his ears when he said she was the daughter of the legendary Asura, former Second Seat of the Elite Ten who gave Doujima a run for his money. The sole man who defeated Doujima during his generation. Henri continued talking "When she was 2 ½ years old, she asked her father if she can learn how to cook, so he taught her how to hold a knife, though he made her use a small knife, but it still worked, since she had tiny little hands at that time. After teaching her how to handle a knife, he made her cut basic ingredients for him to use. Within a month, she improved exponentially." Everyone couldn't help but be astonished at the revelation of a girl at that age to enter the kitchen. Henri continued "She was too young to handle the fire, so he made her prepare the ingredients for him instead, though she enjoyed it, she did always tastes the ingredients excluding raw meats, she always asked him questions what they were. Whenever she was done prepping she would stand beside her father and watch him cook on how he prepped things. When she wasn't helping him out in the kitchen, her mother, grandparent along with him would teach her some music and ballet, though ballet was her grandmother's forte…she was intellectual as well. She was talented in ballet, music, and cooking…or what others liked to call it, 'prodigy'" they were shocked once again that she was a talented girl not just in culinary field, but also in other fields as well; what intrigued Gao was where this was going, as she interrupts "I don't get what that has to do with her ability" she asks with curiosity.

Henri continued "Both her parents are both chefs, especially her mother being a well-known pâtisserie and model, they traveled a lot but, most of the time they couldn't take her. So, her grandparents, especially, their mothers took care of her. She was technically raised by her grandmothers because of their constant traveling she had to stay with them all the time. So, she was very close to her grandmothers...(sighs) But, everything changed when they both passed away…the little girl who use to smile and laugh, just disappeared. She quit cooking, ballet, and music for 6 months till she was able to come back on her feet again. As years went by, she came back…but, she found 'it' back, but still trying to expand further, the dish she was able to create before was brilliant, there was something in the dish that made people want to eat more and smile, the warmth, but that disappeared when they passed away. She still can make people love her food, but that 'thing' was something I didn't even have at that age…"

Lucie close to tears asks "What happened to her grandmothers that made her quit?" he asks with sadness in this tone.

Henri takes a sip of tea and sigh with sadness "They didn't pass away as in peacefully…" replies with great sadness in his eyes.

Shinomiya widens his eyes "What do you mean "didn't 'pass away peacefully'? What happen to them?" he asks with astonishment.

Henri sighs "Her parents were quite famous as chefs and ironically, both of her grandmothers were famous pâtisseries while being a prima ballerina and musician. Her grandmothers' name was Michiko Saiba and Saki Yukihira; they both took her grandfathers' family name after marriage (everyone's eyes widen at the names Henri told them). Not just in culinary world where they are known, but they were famous musicians and prima ballerinas for Mariinsky Ballet, they had friends and enemies." they started to piece things together, Henri continues "When Sena turned three, her grandmothers decided to take her to a piano concert at the Mariinsky Theatre. But, they were at the wrong place at the wrong time…(Everyone looks at Henri with a questioning look) like any people, they had friends and foes. There were people who wanted to destroy their reputation or wanted their skill no matter what it took to get them – used necessary force…(they widen their eyes)…

few years ago, there was a man who demanded to work for him, but they refused and told him to never show his face again. And let me tell you, he didn't take it well…he was a like a mafia…he'd use anything to get whatever he wanted...Anyway…(sighs) after The Nutcracker, Sena's grandmothers planned on taking her to a friend's French restaurant…they were taking riding back their on their limo…(Henri's face grim darker) as they head to the restaurant…there was another car speeding towards them in 100mph…the car crashed into the limo…her grandmothers hovered over Sena to protect her...the driver and her grandmothers died in the car crash…only survivor was Sena, when she called out to them, none of them responded, when she opened her eyes…all she saw was blood and her grandmothers' blood and their dead bodies…that day was the day she quit as chef, a ballerina, a musician…that day was the day she lost all hope. The car 'accident' wasn't an accident…it was an attempt murder to get rid of any evidence that led to that man who grandmothers shut off. He decided it was two kill in one stone, he'd take what was precious to them while committing suicide and not going to prison for all the illegal dealing he did. When he saw them at the concert that was when he decided to act quick...the answer was a car crash. He was the one who took Sena's profound gift in her cooking, her dream, her future…that day was her nightmare and still is…it's the most painful experience she ever experienced…" Henri sighs "when she was trying to get free and take her grandmother outside, she was stuck…however, other people quickly came to rescue her. Luckily, she was quickly taken to the hospital her father was working at…when he was examining her, he noticed something…" he elongates

Gao asks "what?"

Henri gives a tired sigh…"she was blind (their eyes widen)…it happened when she was trying to get free, some of the debris entered her eyes which damaged her eyes. The chances of regaining her vision was through surgery which was a 20% success rate. Her parents decided to do the surgery, so her father, Joichirou, performed the surgery himself…when she woke up from the surgery, she was a broken girl...she became dreamless. But, after six months of rehabilitation and nurture, she came back, but slowly…"

They didn't know Joichirou was a surgeon, but only few knew who he really was. Abel asks "How old was she when this happen?" with great sadness.

Henri responds with a moment of pause "…three".

Abel asks "Did the surgery work? How did she gain her vision back?" suddenly, wondering how she gained her vision back.

Henri answers "At first we didn't know. Only time would tell whether it worked or not…but, we gave her a constant treatment and constant care for her eyes…she had to wear a wrap around her eye at all times, sh-"

Shinomiya starts asking "Wait, How long was she like that? And how did she learn how to cook without seeing?!"

Henri answers "Well, at first it was hard for her to walk and do things without seeing…but, her father trained her to use her other four senses (they widen his eyes). he taught her how to handle a knife again through sense of sound and touch, how to tell which ingredients were which through taste, smell and sound, how to move around kitchens through sense of smell, touch and sound, how to tell the temperature through sense of touch…he made her utilize her four senses to the maximum level, all the lessons she learned from ballet: sound, rhythm, movement, and touch of the vibration she feels from the her feet, lessons she learned from piano and violin: sound, rhythm, movement – hand coordination, and touch, the lessons she learned from preparing ingredients: tasting every ingredients, everything she smells…he made her use those lessons they taught her and made her utilize them in the kitchen, but most of all…in her dish (everyone gapped at the information he told them). The question when you asked me how long…she gained her vision back at age six, but she still had to wear the wrap so her eyes doesn't get strained…she could only use it for a short amount of time, so in other words…she was technically blind till she was ten." Joichirou continues "her sense of touch was great that she didn't need braille to read, she could just feel the ink on the paper. That's how she started reading at age 5, when her sense of touch exceled. She learned how to write through learning from sense of touch. He had to utilize every last drop of her four senses to make up for her vision -."

Shinomiya regains his voice "She said she worked in the kitchen for thirteen years and cooked for customers as well, how is that possible?"

Henri replies "He made her utilize those skills and use them in the kitchen. At first they made her use them in the Diner, where he can keep a constant eye on her; then her parents decided to take her to her grandmothers' pastry shop where she would cook/bake and serve the customers; then they took her to her grandfathers' restaurant and made her cook in their kitchen. Slowly, they began to introduce her to the new environments and made to adapt to difficult situation and utilize her senses and lessons we taught her to use. That's how she was able to cook. Her delicate sense of touch excels any chef I've seen; she has the most magnificent palate I've ever seen, it makes God's Tongue like child's play; her sense of sound excels to such degree where she can just use sound and cook by noise; her sense of smell excels to the level where she can just cook Michelin Star worthy dishes by itself."

They knew who they were, they were both known throughout the world, the man who gain 25 Michelin Stars, it was to be said he rejected a lot of them before he started accepted them. The only reason why the man later accepted them was because he was tired of them pestering him to accept one. He was known as Hitoshi Saiba, a renowned French chef, only select few know of him and those who do consider him a legend. Strofmanstein Franz, a famous maestro who is also considered a world class chef who have achieved 20 Michelin Star, he also owns a five-star hotel as well. Few moments later after their train of thoughts Lucie realizes something "wait, you just said she has the ability to create Michelin Star dishes, then why did yo-"

Henri cuts her off, "before the accident, there was the ability that made people want to eat her dish, the ability to attract people and smile whenever they ate her dish. She may have been young and only cooked very simplistic dish, however, it was amazing. That factor, the 'thing'…it was the exact reason why they sent her there…Totsuki is the only place where she can gain it back." Joichirou finishes.

Shinomiya sighs "I see…" he realizes that she was capable more than she seemed.

_Scene break_

It's the final day of stagiaire period.

"Are we only closing so early on the last day?" Sena asks curiously since it was unusual to close early during you pre-opening period.

"We're not closing. I reserved the place for one last group of guests." Shinomiya comments. Sena raises her eyebrow, until she saw a group of people walking in: Mizuhara, Hinako, Sekimori, Donato, Chef Chapelle and his mother have come for the pre-opening.

"Whoa!? Chapelle-sensei too!" Sena walks up to him.

"Yukihira? I see…you were training here." He comments.

"Long time no see Chapelle-sensei." Shinomiya comments as he shakes his hands.

"You always were a student full of vitality back then, you also had some dare-devilry, but I can't see any of that now. I'm really proud of you. Keep moving forward." Chapelle comments

"Yes!" Shinomiya replies, he turns around and sees his mother "Welcome, madame." Greeting his mother.

"…Koujiro…yer really selfish! Ya ain't come home for years, and then ya tell me to up'n come to Tokyo. What's all that now? Anyway I don't come on out to these parts a lot, so it's real awkward…" his mother scolds her son.

"How 'bout ya relax a bit. Just think've this as home." Shinomiya replies back trying to placate his mother.

Everyone eats Shinomiya's dish with great pleasure and delight.

"Shinomiya-senpai, tonight…you're doing the new dish competition right? (Yawns) Can I try to make a dish to turn it in for it too?" Sena asks

"EH!?...Turn it in for the competition…? Didn't you have your hands full with supporting us every day!?" Lucie comments

"My grandparents raised me…I've seen my fair share of technique he used and taught me few things as well. There's an image I've created in my mind, I want to give it form as soon as possible…plus, this a stagiaire period. I need to show that I know what this period is about." Sena smirks. Everyone's eyes widen at Sena that she knew what Stagiaire period was all about.

"Fine…but, don't blame me if the confidence you've built up gets smashed to pieces, ok?" Shinomiya warns her. "I'll let Yukihira participate in the new dish competition. After you serve the coffee, begin preparing your ingredients." Shinomiya announce to everyone.

In the kitchen, "Wei-san, you're participating too!?" Sena asks. She replies "yes as she buttons her uniform.

"Weren't you the service manager?" wondering about her ability to cook.

"I was in charge of the viande dishes in the SHINO's main restaurant until half a year ago…we also hold this competition many times a month in France. But…my dishes has only been chosen once in two years. I thought I couldn't continue like this. The reason I became the service manager was because I thought something would become apparent to me while having direct contact with the customers…but I haven't stopped training as a cook for a single day, either." Gao comments

"Do you have such resolve?" Abel ask Sena.

Sena shrugs "I know that Uncle Henri told you guys about my past. (Everyone was shocked that she knew) Either way, I won't be able to pass this Stagiaire period if my dish isn't chosen. Besides…my resolve and all those things I can just simply put them in my dish…" Sena nonchalantly comments. Everyone sweat drops " _is she actually taking this seriously?_ "

"Now…it's time. Begin cooking." Shinomiya announces.

Sena starts cooking " _I have the perfect dish for Shinomiya's restaurant…I found 'it' back now I can move forward…"_

 **Flashback**

It was during the Autumn Election; she woke up and found out she was in France with her father who happened to take her to France without her knowledge. Also, her godfather was here as well who was also dragged by her father. She sighs and starts changing to her clothes she wears at home, a pastel peach pink beige maxi wrap dress that reached just above her ankle, as she tied a low loose ponytail which hung over her right shoulder. She looks out the window and sees the Eiffel Tower. Her father and her godfather was at her grandfather's restaurant filling in as the head chefs for her grandfather who wanted to take a break. Her godfather joined to learn more techniques from them, not that he had any choice.

She hears a knock, "come in" she replies and turns to see who it was, her grandfather, Saiba Hitoshi.

He chuckles as he sees his granddaughter sitting on her bed curled up in the blanket. He goes in the bed and gives her a warm hug and gives a kiss on her head. "It's okay." He suddenly comments with warm and kindness in his tone.

Sena's eyes widen then smiles "I know…" she replies softly as she hugs him back.

He chuckles knowing she was still in lonely and sad from the past. He sits up and leans on the head board of the bed. Sena snuggles in with her grandfather always loving the smell her grandfather had since she could remember, an earthy cedar pine tree.

"Why did you send me to Tootsuki?" Sena asks.

"Hmmm…(chuckles) I knew you had some troubles find 'it' back. You may not show it, but we knew you had trouble making friends…plus, we agreed that you needed a break and thought it was a good idea. I may not have graduated or attended that school, but I knew it was the right place for you to go to relax and enjoy life. You've been always with school and business at Ouhaku, you didn't have much place for you to find 'it'. (Sena burrows herself deeper) (chuckles) I know that you know what you're missing in your dish. All this time you've been blaming yourself with the accident, do you think your grandmothers would be happy to see you like this. They never blamed you for the accident, we've never blamed you nor others. They didn't sacrifice themselves if they didn't love you, Sena…remember that. Move forward from your inner pain you've been hiding and go forward. That's when you will find 'it' back and surpass your limits.

Sena snuggles deeper and hugs her grandfather. "Thanks" she comments. Her grandfather chuckles and both falls asleep.

 **Flashback Ends**

Everyone presented the dish to the group and Abel asks "Yukihira! You're last! Is your dish ready!"

Sena brings out six plates, "Sorry for the wait…" and places them infront of Shinomiya, Chapelle, Donato, Sekimori, Mizuhara, and Hinako.

"This is…a whole quail!" Hinako and Chapelle comments, surprised by the dish.

"It has great punch!Mmmmmm, it's so aromatic!" Donato exclaims. Everyone gets enchanted by the aroma of the dish.

"Yukihira Sena…Just what is this dish…?" Chapelle ask in wonder.

"The name is something to think about later. But, well… please taste it. This is the first dish - French dish I've created with the component I've been looking for 13 years." Shinomiya, Gao, Lucie, and Abel widen their eyes, wondering how her real dish tastes like.

"Let's taste it." Shinomiya comments and grabs his fork.

"She's bet everything on that dish. Will he be able to satisfy Shinomiya Kojirou?" Chapelle comments as he grabs his fork.

 _"I've tasted her dish during the Autumn Election, But, has she advanced further, she has already figured out the 'real intention' of the stagiaire system…_ " Hinako thinks as she dig in to her dish. When they all slice the roasted quail, an aroma bomb exploded. The entire room smelled with rich creamy fragrance. When they all take a bite, and they were stripped naked. Shinomiya was shocked by her dish.

"This is…! There are eggs inside!? And…Risotto too!?" Hinako comments as she observes the dish.

"Hwaaaah! Delicious! The creamy eggs, the quail meat…the rice entangles marvelously!" Mizuhara comments.

"It's crunchy?" Sekimori and Donato challengers gets curious and takes a bite from Hinako's dish. As they take another bite, they were enchanted by her dish, when they open their eyes, all they could see was an empty black space slowly eaten away by a bright light. They were floating in air and sees a plate with a beautiful elegant quail flapping its beautiful wings as she sits on her eggs. As they continue to divulge themselves, the scenery changes to wonderland of rich and creamy land with beautiful quail bathing in the blue lagoon. The elegance and the beauty of the dish was magnificent. The next thing they know they're in a place with great warmth and kindness in the dish. When they open their eyes, they notice the last flavor they taste, it was truly ingenious.

"What is this dish!" Abel exclaims in shock.

"I've never had such dish like this before!" Gao exclaims.

"This dish is completely different from any chef I've tasted or worked for!" Lucie exclaims

"Such level of technique and skill to create this dish…incredible!" Chapelle compliments

 _"The level of her dish compared to the dish she created for the feast was on a complete different level. Such complexity and preparation to create such dish surpasses all students of Tootsuki and many chefs they know. Her level of skill is a professional chef."_ Were the thought of Shinomiya, Hinako, Donato, Mizuhara, and Sekimori.

"But..How is this possible?" Abel questions. "Yukihira…how did you stuff it!?" Abel asks

Hinako and Chapelle realizes the same thing "That consistency just now…." Hinako screeches out.

"It's cabbage…! I first wrapped the risotto with cabbage I'd briefly boiled in salty water. And then stuffed the quail with it!" Sena explains.

"That's the one from the training camp-mgh" Mizuhara smacks her face to keep her quiet from telling Chapelle about the Shokugeki they had. " _It's the Chou Farci Shinomiya made…!"_

Shinomiya continues to eat the dish _"The cabbage was boiled splendidly…! Its sweetness was drawn out while keeping its crunchiness. That very sweetness is what gently joins the quail meat's fragrance and the stuffing flavor together…!"_ he observes while complimenting her dish to himself.

Chapelle looks at Sena _"The academy students are expected to accomplish feats during their stagiare periods…firstly, they have something to a real kitchen. But the real objective lies beyond that. And she figured it out the second she was given the first task…. After the war…many cooks aiming to be French cuisine professionals went to France. Their tireless efforts are what made true French cuisine bloom in Japan! They wandered around any different kitchens, watched legendary masters from up close, learned their techniques! Stole them! extracted from them! And eventually used them to create their own cooking. The real intention of the stagiaire period is the very same as what those youths did repeatedly long ago-Stealing something from the professionals!_ " he comments with great respect.

"You've done it now…Yukihira!" Shinomiya comments. Impressed by her dish.

"Shinomiya-senpai…You said that in order to go even further with your French cuisine, you had to come back to Japan. Then…I had to do the opposite. I needed to tear through the cooking I've been doing in the environment I was born and raised from the start before I lost my special ability. This is the first dish I made for 13 years, my specialty." Sena comments.

"Now…it's time for the verdict. Will Yukihira Sena's dish-engrave its name in Shino's menu!?" Chapelle thinks

Shinomiya starts thinking "Hmm…The quality of this dish is top notch…Alright, you pass! I'd like you to teach me how to make your dish, though I might change few things here and there if you don't mind." He comments

Sena shrugs "Sure…I don't mind teaching you" and starts teaching him how she made the dish.

The next morning Sena leaves to go back to Totsuki, outside Shino's restaurant "Yukihira, Go take the first seat." Shinomiya comments.

"Roger!" Sena replies back and heads to Totsuki

Sena enters the dorm and sees Fumio "I'm back."

"Hmph…they say people change after three days, but I like the look on your face now…by the way see your mailbox…it seems all of them are 'shokugeki' challenges." Fumio informs Sena.

"Excuse me! Oh! You're back, huh, Yukihira Sena! I'm high school division second year, Kabutoyama Tetsuji! I saw you at the finals of the Autumn Election. I hoped we could face each other directly…HAVE A SHOKUGEKI WITH ME!" Tetsuji demands.

"They call him the 'Iron Skewer'! Beef, chicken, seafood…he can cook any ingredient in a great variety of ways! He's a tough guy whose shokugeki winning rate is over 80%! Almost every single second year who survive this far is like that. It's a swarm of warlike beasts who seek to polish themselves by battling. And all of those beast who were waiting for you to come back. They're a bunch..who recognize Yukihira Sena as someone strong!" Fumio informs.

"That's right! Now that you've survived the stagiaire period, the time for you first years to fight each other is over. ALL OF YOU FIRST YEARS ARE NOW STANDING ON THE SAME FIELD AS YOUR UPPER CLASSMEN!" Tetsuji informs.

"Ermmm…well then…maybe I should accept the Shokugeki…(Tetsuji asks her availability) Let's do it now." Sena informs "Fumio-obaa-san, all those letters in the mailbox, I'm accepting all those challenges, so don't throw them away. You know there are plenty of things I wanted to test for real, so I feel really lucky. Oh right, what about the theme? I'm ok with anything you want, senpai. Hmm? What are you spacing out for? Hey, Senpai." Sena comments.

 _'From the Autumn Election I felt she was unique…different. But the heat in her gaze is completely different now_.' Tetsuji observes

"Hey hurry up. Let's do it. The shokugeki." Sena comments.

At the stage, there are three judges, Sena wears her black chefs outfit with silver edge with her hair tied low lose ponytail with her silver tie. The judges announce "Start!"

The rest of the PSD members arrive. They were all informed Sena has a Shokugeki match with a second year.

"It wasn't much! As she unties her apron." Sena comments. She did a shut out!

 **Ryoko:** "Look…most of the spectators are from the middle school division, but there are plenty of high school division second year power houses here too-"

The high school division observe Sena's cooking, "Her basis is the food from a diner for the masses, huh. Heresy…she's way too heretic for Totsuki…interesting." They all comment.

"Now…did anyone here a challenge letter?" Sena asks, she sees fifteen second year students raise their hands. "about the shokugeki…don't tell me 'let's do it in a few days'. How about we do it now? Hey it's okay right? Come on…I also have a message for you all of those present here. You see, I'll accept any challenges no matter when or who it's from. So don't go into any troublesome thing like sending me challenge letters. Come at me whenever you want…best regards. What I showed today, isn't quarter of what I can do…" Sena intimidates them.

"hehehe, such assertiveness" one female challenger comments

"Bring me my knife." Other male challenger commands his underling.

PSD members sees her cooking, it was different from what they've seen her in the kitchen except Tadokoro who've seen her cook like this before with her father. She's only cooked like this when she actually tried to win.

She challenged the thirty challengers and beat them all with shut out. Everyone couldn't help but awe at her adaptability of cooking different cuisines. Her skill surpasses any second year student and third year students.

However, on the other side of Tootsuki, a group of adults were in a serious meeting.

 **Sanzaemon** : "Let's move on to the real issue at hand. It's about 'that matter.' The annual 'Autumn Leaf Viewing'…The pamphlets for it are complete…I was in charge of the maple leaf illustrations. I think they are really nicely done, but how about you?"

 **Guy 1:** "I like its soft coloring"

 **Guy 2** : "I've would've preferred a more 'pop' font…"

 **Guy 3:** "It would lose solemnity if it is overly friendly…this is about right."

 **Sanzaemon** : "Yes…This Autumn Leaf Viewing is an ancient tradition. It's an event where students of different years can interact with each other…In it the top high school division first year students and all of the current members of the Tootsuki Elite Ten meet face to face!"

The day of the Autumn Election, Sena see the possible Elite Ten in the first year students however, they all don't get along well together.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Yukihira-chin! You know! Why don't we end this here today? And let's abolish this meeting for the next year! It's a total bother and isn't it like, meaningless? Don't you all think so? Ah! Tadokoro-chin! Hey, what do you think?" Kuga asks enthusiastically.

"It's a direct invitation from the director. We can't just not participate…forget about abolishing it." Nene comments

"I'm not asking the braids girl from our side, you know!? Can you not get in the way? I'm chatting with the underclassmen." Kuga informs

"You're really noisy" she retorts.

"Aren't you like, a lot more mad than usual? Is it your perioood?!" Kuga makes fun of her

"DIE" she comments.

"that thoughtless bastard with horrible voice is here again. We can get as much of a budget as we want from Tootsuki thanks to the Grandpa, so let's go along with Sanzaemon-dono's whim." Eizan comments.

"Ahah, Eizan, you're always thinking about money, you're totally boring! Just hurry and get out of Tootsuki, like today, right now. I'm counting, three, two, one…" Kuga tries to make fun of.

"Shut up, midget." Eizan retorts

"WHAT THE FUUUUCK!?" Kuga screams out.

"Fufu…! You all look healthy today! Well then, why don't we have a toast?" Isshiki exclaims.

"WHY SHOULD WE FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS, ISSHIKIIIII!?" Kuga and Eizan asks

' _Th….their relationship is 800 times worse than the first years'-!_ ' Tadokoro thinks as she sweat drops.

 **Sena:** "I want to enter the Elite Ten right now, can any of you senpai have a Shokugeki with me?" comments as she raises her hand to get their attention.

Nene, Kuga, and Eizan "NO nope." All three comments.

 **Kuga:** "People in the Elite Ten don't have time to be facing fresh men at this point. Seriously, like, sorry."

First year students all glare at the upper classmen, excluding Sena and Erina.

 **Kuga:** "Hey, don't get mad, I'll totally apologize! I mean, we second years, are like really busy trying to defeat the guys above us."

 **Sena:** "Hmmm…but I defeated you all with my sardine dish-" she was cut off by those who tasted her experiment dish. "THAT'S A DISH?! IT'S A DENOMINATION!" screams at her who covers her ears with her hand the PSD member yell.

 **Eishi** : coughs few times "Well, then…for now…let's have them bring us some tea." Trying to get their attention.

 **Sena:** "Hey….how different is the grunts compared to the elites?" she asks.

 **Kuga:** "Those in the Elite Ten are also owners…of part of Tootsuki's authority and assets! If it's for the sake of cooking, you can use as much of Tootsuki's enormous budget as you want! Things cooks all around Japan desperately wish for, like ingredients, cooking tools, and facilities, whether they're the newest or the highest class, you can get ahold of as many as you want! You can easily get access to rare, centuries old recipes which only have 100 published copies, or classic cooking book which would easily surpass 2,000,000 yen in auction! You can do anything! You can go anywhere! Everything is forgiven as long as it's part of your studies!"

 **Isshiki:** "And…the authority you have increases as you go up in the Elite Ten, Because in this academy, 'cooking is everything!'"

 **Eishi:** "In contrast with human's short lives…cooking is just too deep and vast. Even if you dedicate your life to walk that path you can't master it…however, if you enter the Elite Ten, you can drastically hasten those steps. Tootsuki gives those who have power as much authority and assets as pffossible…and the Elite Ten council are the ones who receive all that. Between the Elite Ten and the rest of the cooks, there's a definite difference in power. That's a fact."

 **Kuga:** "But you guys really, really, reaaaaalllly aren't even worth considering as opponents. So, why don't all you small fry just, like, battle each other? Well, let's see, for example- if there's any kind of cooking you're better at than us, then we'll accept your shokugeki. Ahaha! Well, not like that'll happen."

 **Sena:** "…confidence, honesty, integrity…height-" she gets cut off as she listed all the qualities surpassing theirs, Kuga's. Rindou laughs her ass off and rolls around the ground while the other Elite Ten smiles or smirks. On the other hand, first year students all sigh at her comment. Kuga looks extremely pissed off.

 **Kuga:** "I meant 'cooking' Yukihira-chin!" he yells.

 **Sena:** "Alright…I'll take it…if I beat all of your dishes, I want to challenge you guys..." she smirks.

Everyone was shocked and scared for Sena due to certain people she was 'challenging' as they yell "What?!"

"Damn...she's insane!" Rindou laughs

_Scene Break_

(To be continued)


	10. Chapter 10 - Seeding of Revolution I

**Chapter 10 – Part 1**

***Sorry for the grammar errors, however, hope you guys enjoy it. I've been sick lately. Happy 2017!***

"So…what are you planning on making, Sena-chan?" Tadokoro asks Sena who was sitting on the kitchen counter of PSD.

"(Yawn) Not really…I think I'll just do a simple stand." Sena shrugs "Or, I'll just go to the upper-class sector and blow them out of their minds."

"EH?!" PSD members were shocked

"DO you really think you can do it?" Yoshino asks.

Sena nods "Hmm…it's going to be a real challenge. They're no child's play" Isshiki advises her who just shrugs 'whatever' making them sweat drop.

"D-do you need any hel-help?" Tadokoro asks which makes everyone want to help.

Sena thinks "Nope"

"Seriously, you are too much like your father, Sena-chan" Fumio wipes away her sweat.

Sena shrugs it off

(Two weeks later)

At the upper class of the Autumn festival, "Table 3, Table 2, and Table 5 is ready!" Sena informs the waiters in the kitchen. The place was in the lowest place, but elegantly and gracefully decorated and designed with eggshell white and beige wall, crystal chandelier with candles lit.

The room was filled with the most elite chefs and critics, the most compared to even the First Seat of Elite Ten whom he even lost some costumers because of Sena.

"Sugoi! The most famous Ratatouille…I can't I'm having her's here of all places" Sebastian Peterson, a world renown critic and Michelin star chef.

"Hehe…she is like her father…wandering habit must be passed down to her" another chef chuckles

"Petite gateau, please enjoy" a waiter serves the food critic.

"(Laughs) So, mind telling me how 'The Magnificent Mystery' is doing?" they laugh happily as they divulge in her pastry.

PSD members stop by and hears the conversations, they all look at them which causes them to laugh "Sena-chan…" making him smile "She's doing great" making them smile.

"Hmm…I'm guessing you kids don't know her…she gained that name when she was just 13, however, only handful knows her true ability which she has shown – though surpassed any other today – she's renown for created dishes which is truly magnificent and mysterious as there are flavors making you wonder what is it…only she knows. A truly magnificent chef" a red-hair woman informs the PSD members "She surpasses your 'elite' Ten combined should she actually try against you kids" chuckling.

Last day of Festival, "It was my pleasure" Sena takes off her hair band after her shut down win against Nakiri "(Yawn) I'll just pass the offer this time, try harder Nakiri-chan!" telling the head master leaving Nakiri kneeling on the ground defeated.

At the restaurant, "YO!" Sena smiles as she walks in with people congratulating her for the win

"Mah…you could have taken her seat" Sebastian chuckles

"That's too much work" Sena shrugs "Please, stay; chef's special, I'll make my famous strawberry tart and you guys can have a sit" telling her dorm members to enjoy.

"Here you go" Serving everyone.

"Sugoi…" Tadokoro looks at the work of art.

"Yea…" Isshiki gasps.

They all take a bite "No…way!" a sudden blank canvas but plate of strawberry - they were all taken into a field of strawberry patches with clear blue skies. A cool breeze of fresh strawberries, warmth, kindness, and love in the dish was felt by everyone.

"(chuckles) I see…you finally found it back" Sebastian smiles "I happy for you"  
Sena smiles warmly "thank you"

"Azami is here! Come quick!" a reporter runs in which everyone ran to the scene, Sena included.

"O-otou-sama…" Nakiri freezes in shock and fear in her eyes.

"Pl…Please stop!" Hisako order, but the dark man continues.

"Your father is starving. I want to eat something soon." Azami glares at his biological daughter.

Nakiri shivers and shakily goes to the kitchen till Hisako smiles "Yo, Nakiri-chan! Are there any seats open?" Sena smirks and tosses her a bun which she catches.

"I've lost my appetite." Azami walks out till "Oh Director!" the food critic exclaims

"It's been a long time, father." Azami confronts his father-in-law.

"Leave. You have no right to be here." Sanzaemon glares at him "I'm sure I told you that you may never again call yourself a Nakiri."

"I was the one who polished Erina's 'God Tongue' to what it is today. Even if you banish me, the blood and education won't disappear." Azami coldly looks at him.

"That was my worst mistake, leaving Erina to you back then." Sanzaemon glares.

"…" Azami smirks "how ludicrous. If you intend to create 'true gourmet food' then it is the pinnacle of foolishness to keep inferior students enrolled"

"We're not the ones who decide that. The ones who determine Tootsuki's future are the young cooks with both talent and power! Your objections won't change anything!" Sanzaemon yells

"Tootsuki Elite Ten Council. Per their seat number, they have certain discretional privileges. They're the highest decision making entity in Tootsuki…therefore, if majority of them wants something…they have the power to overrule and have greater power than you" Azami grins evily.

"…" Sena looks at him and closes her eyes.

"The council votes to appoint Nakiri Azami as the New Director, this motions was proposed by the following six members of the Tootsuki Elite Ten." Azami quotes the letter which he tossed to his father-in-law who was shocked along with everyone till there was a chuckle which Rindou was shocked.

"Mah, mah…so dramatic" Sena chuckles

They all look at her while some glared "YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?!" the curry ladies yell, the eldest.

Sena shrugs "Director…let me handle this" Sena pushes him back and confronts Nakiri's father.

Azami glares at her "You pathetic girl. You are forbidden from being near my daughter nor will you ever be her friend-" he stops and looks at her in shock

"(Chuckles) Really? That's all you've got?" Sena looks at him like when her father challenges her into a match. "What a joke"

They all were shock by her disrespect, not that they cared anyway, but for a girl they thought they knew wasn't "Excuse me? You impudent little-" Azami was interrupted

"Let's have it." Sena looks at him like her father

"What?" Azami looks at her

"The sole competition Tootsuki has always failed against a particular school" Sena grins

Everyone who was an adult all widen their eyes, the sole school no one could match "Ouhaku Academy…" Azami narrows his eyes "what are you implying"

"Though…it's going to be a little different." Sena smiles.  
"Like how?" they all ask

Sena smiles sinisterly like her father in a heavy match "The Regiment de Cuisine!" shocking everyone "I will give you the trophy of past years of Ouhaku Private Academy, the Culinary Sector as the First Seat of the Culinary Sector Council and the 2nd seat of the Original Elite Ten of Ouhaku Private Academy." She knew him that she had him in her hands "Also, Erina will be with me as my little sidekick" smirks knowing it insulted him. He glares at her.

He smiles widely "Deal. Why don't we introduce one another? My name is Azami Nakiri, Head master of the Tootsuki and Erina's father. You little girl have no chance against me. The true culinary master was my senpai whom I have tasted his dishes…magnificent and the true dish I will recreate!" his obsession showed.

Sena chuckles knowing whom he was referring too 'this will be fun' "I've already defeated you daughter to the T." Azami was furious who this girl was and glared at Erina for her failure "Secondly, I have two proposition for you"

"That…is?"

"It will be me, against all the Elite Ten, one by one…they will be defeated" Sena smirks "Third, from now on, all the shokugeki will be still fair and chosen at random by anonymous voters of the staff members who will draw a paper from a box which will be filled in by me in front of the entire school…therefore, there cannot be any cheating" Sena grins

Azami scoffs at that "That is your loss then…that is a deal" accepting her offer.

"Let me formally introduce myself." Sena chuckles and smirks "My real name…I should say…is…Sena Yukihira Saiba…Daughter of the former Tootsuki Alumni, Joichirou Saiba, the Demon of Cooking." Azami widens his eyes "I guess I should tell you my name in the culinary world…'The Magnificent Mystery' is what they call me" everyone could only be in a state of shock, even Sanzaemon, they saw dark clouds over her and enveloping the entire room, Azami was slightly scared at how alike she was with her father and he knew the name which he knew was a rare kind like his former senpai. "(Chuckles) I really do hope you little puppets can handle me" Sena walks out and stops by the door "Oh…Erina won't be battling as she already lost to me…don't want to break her completely…if you say they're good as you say they are…then, they should last pretty well against me" glancing at Rindou who was trembling looking at her smirking.

Rindou starts to regret what they just did 'W-we…we can't beat a genius like her, even all of us against 'The Magnificent Mystery'!' thinking as she looks at their new director which they all voted.

In his new office, Azami slammed his fist on the table cracking it a little "Damn that brat!" in front of the six Elite Ten who chose for him "I won't have those three battle in this knowing they will side with that 'girl'." Looks at them coldly "I don't expect you to win, but you need to win one match against her!" orders

"Why isn't Tosuke Megishima, Satoshi Isshiki, Terunori Kuga, and Erina Nakiri not helping us?" Mimi asks nervously

"Because they sided with her. Erina has already lost to her to the point she has no will to cook…that's the ability her father had" Azami curses at the girl

"Her father?" Nene asks

"Joichirou Saiba…you probably read him somewhere" Azami looks at them whom all nodded "Her father is supposed to be the first seat…not Gin"

"what?" they were dumbfounded

"(Scoffs) That senpai was just too lazy to do any homework or paperwork to bother with first seat" Making them sweat drop and look at Rindou who glares at them. "However, his skill was undefeated by Gin and myself"

"Ho-how are we going to win against an opponent like her?" Eishi was nervous.

"You aren't" Azami looks at them

"What? Then why did you-"  
"I merely wanted to see her skills. Rumor has it, her skill is unparalleled to others…we need to find her weakness, but…we also need to see some of her skill to see where we are at…she will be a trouble in the future" Azami walks out "I suggest you train…knowing who her father is, I'm sure she can easily beat you without batting an eyelash, I want you guys to beat her at least once and make her try"

At the Polar Star Dormitory, "So…this is the-

(To Be Continued)


End file.
